Deceptions
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Edward,a century old vampire falls in love with Bella a human girl. Can they make it as a couple being from two different times and worlds? I own NOTHING Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

**Introductions**

**Let me introduce myself. My Name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a husband and patriarch of a vampire family. Yes, I said vampire. However, we are not anything like your human mythical vampires. My family and I have adapted to dwelling among you humans. We do not hunt you humans as we choose animal blood as our sustenence. I have a beautiful wife and five beautiful children, and they will introduce themselves in just a bit. We live as peacefully as we know how in the little town of Forks, Washington. I am a doctor at the local hospital, it is a job I find to be very rewarding, and enjoy it very much. I like to think of my self as a compassionate being and try to help those who are suffering. Well enough about me, I now will let my wife introduce herself.**

**Hello, my name is Esme Cullen. I am the wife and matriarch of our vampire family. Carlisle is my husband and father for all intents and purposes to our five wonderfully beautiful and gifted children. I am an interior designer and decorater, a career that I find to be very satisfying and time consuming. Lord knows when you are vampire who never sleeps, you need something to fill up that space with. You notice I said we never sleep, well I meant that in the very literal sense. We don't sleep at all, you humans seem to be under the impression that vampires need to sleep in coffins in the daytime. Where you got such a ludicrus notion, I'll never know but anyway as my family continues to introduce themselves we will work to dispell some of those more absurd notions that have been pinned on us. I will now pass you along to one of my sons.**

**Hello, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Masen was my surname before being adopted so to speak by my father and mother Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I am originally from Chicago, I was born to Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth as a human just like you. I was loved and cared for deeply by both my human parents until tragedy struck and my parents and I were visicously attacked by the Spanish flu. I am very sad to say I lost both of my human parents and I still miss them greatly most especially my mother as she and I shared a very close bond. I would dare say that at times she was more than my mother, she was my best friend. She will always hold a special place in my heart even though it no longer beats. That is not to say that I am ungrateful by any means to Carlisle and Esme who have been more than loving and gracious to me over the many years that I have existed. I say existed because I am not human any longer and am convinced I no longer possess a soul. You humans along with my brothers and sisters would say I am a moody and brooding type. I am a loner for the most part. I have never had a girlfriend nor have I really wanted one. My family really worries about me in that reguard, but I am content with it for now. Did I mention my vampiric gift is being able to read minds? So, there you go a little bit about me before I pass you off to one one of my siblings.**

**Humans! Ugh! Such vile, loathsome creatures, and so beneath me, but anyway if I must, I will introduce myself to you humans. I am Rosalie Hale Cullen, and I am the " beautiful one". Yes, I am vein and shallow enough to say that about myself. I can put any of the mythological goddesses to shame with my own etheral beauty. As much as I embrace it now, there was time I loathed it because I feel as though it got me to where I am today. Please don't misunderstand me, While I am vein and shallow on the outside, I do have a deep love for my family too. I Have a wonderful husband who loves me very much and I also love Carlisle and Esme too. Well I have wasted enough of my eternity on you humans and so I am done and now pass you along to one of the others.**

**That's my Rosie! She always has been a fiesty one and that is one of the many things I love about her. Who am I?, you may ask. I'm Emmett McCarty Cullen. I am Rosalie's husband, and the comical one of the bunch. I don't like to brood like Edward and I don't consider myself to be an Adonis in the looks department. I am just me, the big, loveable, overgrown child as my lovely wife likes to tell me most of the time. We being vampires can be very intense sometimes and I like to try and keep things on the lighter side of life, though the family doesn't always agree with my antics nor my timing sometimes. I get into a bit of trouble as you will see as we move along in the story. Edward makes it pretty easy for me to get him riled up, and Rosie, well she gets just plain pissed off and smacks me when I do something she doesn't like. Lucky for me though, she is usually quick to forgive me as is the rest of the family. I am also known as the protector of the family, I try to be the first one to step out and put myself in the line of fire when anything or anyone comes against us. Yes, while I like to be a goof, and I am pretty easy going and laid back, I have a very bad temper when it comes to my family being hurt. I would die for any one of them if it was necessary. Once again it's time for another of my family memebers to introduce themselves.**

**Hi everyone! My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale. A.K.A. " The Pixie". Only my family and closest friends can get away with calling me that though. I know, I know it's true, I am short in stature and I admit I have way more energy than most. I flit around driving my siblings nuts with my excuberence, but they truly love me in spite of it. I am the stylish one of our family. I do my best to keep my entire family and as many of my friends as possible up to date on the latest fashion trends, as well as keeping their closets well stocked. My vampiric gift is predicting the future, but only after a decision is made. My visions change as a new or different path is chosen. Now that you know a little bit about me, I will pass you along to the last member of our family my husband Jasper.**

**Hello. My name is Jasper Hale Cullen and I am known as the "emotional one" of our family due to my vampiric gift. My gift allows me to not only sense emotions of other vampires but humans as well, and not only can I sense emotions I am able to manipulate them. I am the last to join the Cullen family and am still having a bit of trouble adjusting to the choice of diet they have. Thankfully though, I have six of the most caring and loving people around me to help me when it gets really hard to control myself. I care deeply for my family and so I try very hard to not do anything that would cause them pain. Rosalie is my twin sister and she has been through enough to last two lifetimes. Alice, my wonderful, loving wife also falls under that category. So there you go now we have all introduced ourselves, so I'll leave you now so you can move along to the next part of our story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Moving to Forks**

**CHARLIE**

**Hi folks. My name is Charles Swan but you can call me Charlie. I am the police chief here in Forks. I'm not much of a talker so this shouldn't take long. I have a daughter who will be coming to live with me soon. Her mother Renee and I divorced when she was young, she used to come and stay on short visits but now she's coming back to stay and I'm glad. Now you know a little of my story it's time for me to let somone else do the talking.**

**BELLA POV**

**What's up? My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Charlie and Renee are my parents. They have been divorced since I was little. Charlie lives alone in Forks and Renee recently remarried to Phil and wants to go on the road with him, so I made the descion to go and live with my dad for awhile. I guess you expect me to describe myself so here it goes. I am 17, I have pale skin, dark chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes, nothing to make me stand out. I am happy wth who I am though and that's what counts.**

**Well here I am back in this small rainy town of Forks, Washington. I am now officially unpacked and getting reaquainted with my tiny room at Charlie's. As I look around I realize how much I have missed my dad even though we are not the most talkitive two people to each other, but we know how we feel even if we don't say it much. **

**I have never been here while school was going on as a matter of fact I haven't been here since I was 4. I wonder what school will be like. I am a Junior in high school. I wonder what the kids here are like. I am nervous about starting over having to make new friends and all, but I am excited too.**

**" Bella, it's getting late. You want to go get some dinner kiddo?", my dad shouted up to me from downstairs. **

**" Coming dad", I replied, as I started for the door to my room. I got downstairs quickly and Charlie had already gotten in the car. I got in on the passenger side and asked him where we were going.**

**" The local cafe ok with you, Bells?", he asked as I got buckled up. " Sure, it's fine." I didn't see the need to go all the way to Port Angles or Seattle just for a simple dinner with my dad.**

**The drive was short and my and I didn't say much to each other. The silence wasn't strained it was comfortable in fact. We didn't say much more over dinner either. He just asked me simple things like if I was excited about school and made a comment or two on how much I'd changed in appearance. The drive home was as silent as it has the first one was. Once we got home we talked only a little more than we had all evening.**

**" Thanks, for dinner, dad. I'm gonna go up and finish up getting ready for tomorrow so goodnight.", I said and went toward the stairs.**

**" You're welcome Bells, and welcome home sweetheart, goodnight.", he told me.**

**I went up to my room and closed the door. I was really tired it had been a long day. I gathered up some night clothes and made my way into the bathroom. I got undressed threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and turned on the shower. I stepped in a few minutes later letting the hot water wash away as much of the tirednes and tension as was possible. After my shower, I got out, dried off and put on my pajamas and got in bed. I reached over and set the alarm clock to wake me up then settled back down and fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : First Sight

Alice POV

I knew today was going to be the most exciting day I as a vampire had seen in awhile. Edward was going to meet his singer, his soulmate and the love of his exsistance today. Even though it was going to go against all things in his nature, he wasn't going to fight it. He was actually for once going to go with the flow.

I saw him falling for this girl as soon as he laid eyes on her. The whole school was in all in an uproar about the arrival of one Isabella Swan. She's the only daughter of Forks police chief Charlie Swan. He's been telling everyone in town who would listen that Isabella was coming to live with him.

Upon arriving at school, I opened my mind to Edward and let him see what I saw for the first time. He looked astonished but for the first time in many years elated. We stood in the parking lot talking and waiting for her arrival.

" Alice are you sure about this? You know your visions can change.", Edward asked. He could be such a worry wart sometimes but I knew he only had the family's best interest at heart.

" Yes, I am positive. You are going to love her the minute you see her. The fact that you love her will automatically keep the lust for her blood to the barest minimum. And before you even ask, you will be able to read her thoughts.", I told him.

Emmett grinned wide as amusement glinted in his eyes as he opened his mouth to tease Edward. Before he could though we heard the approach of a car entering the parking lot. We knew it was none other than Isabella Swan as she parked on the opposite end of the row from us.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe what I had seen in Alice's visions. I was going to fall in love today after all this time and with a human girl no less.

I never once had thought about falling in love especially with a human as I knew how they somehow knew to keep their distance from us. I trust Alice but I still plan on being cautious but yet I won't fight it either.

I wonder if this girl is already having an effect on me, I have never before been one to not fight against something like this. I grew very anxious as we heard the approach of her car and even more so when I saw her walking toward us.

I could hear from her thoughts she was nervous about how she would be recieved. I already knew how she would be recieved, the whole school was very curious to meet her. The boys were wondering which one of them would be the first to date her and the girls were wondering about the new competion.

As soon as she got even with us she looked over at us and our eyes met. I was floored at how deep those pools of chocolate brown went and the scent of her blood was indeed a siren 's call to me.

The monster in me was instantly salivating but yet I felt no want to give in to him however a second monster came alive inside me. This monster I would have to fight and fight hard not to give into at least not immediately. The new monster wanted to ravish that sweet innocent girl.

Bella POV

I pulled up into a parking spot got out of my truck and started making my way toward the school building. I could the stares from many of the students.

As I got even with a few of those said students. I couldn't help but stare my ownself the five of them were just so incredibly beautiful. Especially the tallest one with bronze colored hair.

I couldn't explain why but I felt a very strong pull. Like I was metal and he was the magnet. The short pixie like girl with dark hair smiled wide and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I found myself wondering if I would make friends here easily or would it be difficult. I guess it would depend on how well I was received.I hoped it would be easy.

Alice POV

I knew as soon as I saw this girl she would be Edward's perfect match in every way. I couldn't stop myself from picturing her as a vampire. She would be beyond stunning and her talents would be off the charts.

I looked up and saw Edward's stunned expression. I knew he had just seen the same thing I had.

" Can you tell when, Alice?", Edward asked."

"Edward, you know the answer to that before you even ask the question, brother dear.", I replied.

" I know but I couldn't help it.", he said as he smiled.

It was so nice to see him smile it was such a rare thing. Edward had been alone for so long. I could tell he was excited about having found his mate.

Mike POV

The whole school was buzzing in excitement. We were all waiting to get our first look at Isabella Swan.

It was already a known fact that she is Charlie Swan's daughter and she had just moved here from Pheonix,Az to live with him because her mother wanted to go on the road with Bella's stepfather.

I wondered what she would be like. If she would be friendly or stuck up. I especially wondered if she would be hot and if she was would she think I was too.I am resolved to find out as soon as possible.

I caught my first glimpse of her as she walked toward the school building. Isabella Swan was absolutely georgeous. She was without a doubt the hottest thing in this school.

I noticed also I am not the only one who has noticed that fact. I noticed all of the Cullens checking her out. UGH!

None of the guys liked the Cullens boys. They were rich and stuck up, but every girl in school drooled over them. Most especially Edward Cullen as he was the only single one.

Now the two women was another story. They were definitely drool worthy. Rosalie Hale was every guy's wet dream come to life. Of course, she was a bitch though. I don't get how Emmett could stand living in the same house with her let alone dating her.

They were just a weird family. All of them were adopted by Dr. and Esme Cullen and they were all coupled up except Edward of course.

Even though he kept his distance from the girls here, the guys still saw him as a threat because all the girls would drop their panties for him in a second.I couldn't help but wonder if Bella would have the same reaction.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunchtime

Chapter 4: Lunch With the Cullens

Bella POV

Well I had made it through four of my classes already just three more to go until I am back at home. While in the lunch line I notice I am getting lots of stares some of them from people I had met in class and some I had no idea who they were.

Mostly I noticed I was getting stared at the hardest from one certain table. I recognized the short pixie like girl named Alice. She was in my homeroom and she had briefly introduced herself.

Once I had paid for my lunch and was looking for an empty table she waved to me motioning for me to come to her table. I was nervous but I made my way over not wanting her to think I thought I was too good to sit with her.

Once I got to the table the only open spot was beside the tallest of the three guys. He was every bit of 6'3 and had coppery bronze colored locks. They were thick and looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. I couldn't help but think how it might feel to run my fingers through it.

Just as I thought that he smiled and not being able to stop myself I smiled back especially when he was so kind as to pull out my chair for me.

Edward POV

I already knew Alice was going to ask Bella to sit with us and I had seen that she would accept. I was thrilled at the oppertunity I was given to be close to her.

She was so beautiful. Her eyes so mesmerizing. I could swim for days in those chocolate pools. Her smile was even more beautiful. I couldn't help but smile at the thought she had abbout running her fingers through my hair. For once I didn't take an offense to a girl having those thoughts about me.

I would gladly let Bella do anything she wanted to me and I would do anything she wanted me to so also. I loved the fact that she seemed eager to sit beside me when I pulled her chair out for her.

" Thanks guys for letting me sit with you.", she said.

" No problem, Bella. We were new here once upon a time too. Let me formally introduce you to every one. To you right is my brother Edward. To my right is Jasper my boyfriend. To his right is Rosalie and last but in no way least is Emmett.", Alice told her.

" It's nice meeting all of you.", Bella said. I couldn't help but stare at her I could tell from her thoughts she meant every word of what she said. Nothing about her was fake she was a pure soul through and through.

" So how do you like Forks High so far Bella?", Emmett asked her.

" I was nervous at first but Alice and a few others have made it a bit more comfortable for me.", she explained.

"Well you just stick with us and you'll know the ropes in no time at all and you'll be able to get pretty much what you want here.", Rosalie told her smiling.

It surprised me because Rosalie didn't usually warm up to humans at all. In fact she usually loathed them. I could see in her mind she was sincere. What do you know miracles never cease haha.

Bella smiled back and lunchtime was even enjoyable for me for the first time since coming back here.

Mike POV

"Damn it! Wouldn't you just fucking know it!", I exclaimed to my table of friends.

" What's up your ass, Mike? Did you forget to put vaseline on the corncob before you shoved up your butt this morning and now it's chafing your ass cheeks?", Tyler asked.

" No dickweed, the Cullens have already got Bella the new girl at their table and Edward is already looking at her like she is something to eat."

" Oh get over yourself, Mike, Edward is not interested in her. She's plain looking they are just taking pity on her is all. We all know that if he was going to date somoen from this school it would be me.", Jessica said.

" Jessica, you are so freaking delusional. Cullen has turned you down so many times it's not even funny. Every time you get near him he turns green and his face scrunches up like he ate something sour.", Eric commented.

" You guys maybe you should just give her a break. I mean think about it we were all new at some point or another. You are all acting like she's committed some crime or something. I am sure she would not find it impressive to see all of you acting like she's the new toy either.", Angela spoke up.

" Whatever, Miss Goody Goody. Edward Cullen is mine if he belongs to any girl in this school and she needs to learn that real quick and stay away.", Lauren chimed in.

I glanced over at the Cullen table to find five sets of eyes glaring at us. Damn that was freaky. If I didn't know better I would have sworm they looked as if hey had heard every word that had been said.


	5. Chapter 5: Biology

Chapter 5: Biology

Edward POV

I was thrilled when I saw Bella walk through the door of my biology class. At least now I would have something to study that would hold my interest. At least one or more of my siblings was in the rest of my classes but in this I was alone until now.

Bella gave Mr. Salenis her slip to sign. After signing he gave her her book and directed her to the only enpty seat which to my good fortune was right next to me. I would now have a lab partner. I couldn't be happier that it was Bella.

I sat watching her out of the corner of my eye and listened to her thoughts. She was thinking along the same lines as me. I was happy she was glad to be partnered with me.

At some point during class I was overwhelmed with the thoughts and fantasies of a nude Bella sprawled on top of one of the lab tables and being eaten out and finger fucked by Mike Newton. I couldn't stop myself from turning around and glaring at him. Unfortunately he was so engrossed in the fantasy he didn't notice.

I next heard Bella's thoughts as she was wondering why I was scowling all of a sudden. I immediately smoothed my face out and smiled at her. She smiled in return.

It was so damn hard to sit through that class and not freaking kill Mike for his filthy thoughts. It was bad enough he thought of sexing up half the girls in this school but my Bella is where I drew the line.

I knew after school I had to talk to Alice and my family and see if something couldn't be done.

Mike POV

I was sitting in Biology waiting on class to start when I looked up and Bella was walking in. She is so HOT! I was glad she was gonna be in this class but hated the fact that she was gonna have to sit by Edward Cullen.

I watched her and I saw how they smiled at each other. I guess she found him attractive or something. God only knows why he and his whole family are nothing but freaks! It really pisses me off that guys like him get everything they want. It's clear he has his sites set on Bella and it looks as though she recipricates. Halfway through class I couldn't help but fantasize about talking Bella into skipping lunch one day and bring her in here and strip her naked. I imagine her to be bare down there so I have an uninterupted view of her girl parts.

I wonder how she smells and more than that how she would taste. I imagined putting her up on a lab table and spreading her legs and eating her out while fingering her then lapping up her juices after she orgasms.

Damn I am so hard! I'll definitely need to go to the restroom and take care of that before Gym class.

Lauren POV

If that mousy little bitch Bella Swan thinks she is going to come in and take over my territory she has another thing coming.

I can't believe the way Edward is fawning all over her. She isn't pretty or anything. I don't see what a guy like Edward could possibly see in her.

It's making me sick to watch the two of them together. I thought to myself you'd better just watch your back missy.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

Chapter 6: Surprise!

Alice POV

I was sitting in my last class of the day waiting on school to end when I got a vsion of me asking Bella if she would like to come over to our house this afternoon. I was disappointed to find out she would say no but wouldn't give me a clear answer as to why.

I just had to find out. I was so anxious to get to know what would be my best friend. I had never had a real freind before since I was changed. I mean yeah there is Rosalie but Bella and I were going to be best friends. I wanted to know everything about her.

Finally the bell rings for school to be over with and I after putting things away in my locker I went to meet up with Jasper so we could make our way out to the parking lot.

Upon arriving in the parking lot the vision I had started to play out. Conversations were going on around us.

Across the lot I could see other students going on about their business. You some of their futures were pretty bleak looking. Makes me glad I'm a vampire.

Anyway I look up to see Edward and Bella coming toward from the direction of the gym with that toad Mike Newton right on their tail.

" Bella, Hey Bella! Wait up!", he called to her. Edward had a grim look on his face. I am guessing it has something to do with the toad. I see Bella move slightly closer to Edward's side and one side of his mouth turned up in a barely there lopsided grin.

I was curious to know what she was feeling. So I asked Jasper to discreetly use his gift. " She's feeling grateful for Edward's presence and anxious about something.", Jasper replied.

Finally the two of them reached us and so did the toad. " Bella didn't you hear me calling to you?", Mike asked. Bella rolled her eyes before answering," No, I didn't Mike. What is you want?", she replied. Mike was silent for a moment but then spoke," Well I was wondering since you're new and all if maybe you'd let me take you around and help you get familiar with Forks.", he said.

Edward was fighting to keep a groan and a laugh in. I am assuming it's was something Bella was thinking. Mike was standing there waiting on her to answer.

Emmett and Rosalie walked up. Rosalie almost hissed at the sight of Mike. He had come onto her when we first arrived and when she turned and told him that she was with Emmett was when he dubbed us as freaks.

Emmett put his arm around Rose's shoulders and pulled her close in an effort to get her to relax. Bella still had not answered Mike so he asked," Well Bella, would you like that? We could grab a bite to eat and talk and get to know each other better.", he encouraged. Edward's facial expression was a solid scowl by now. I would say it was to whatever Mike was thinking. Edward was on he verge of throwing a fit though no one but our family was aware of it. Tension hung in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

" No, Mike I don't think so. I have a lot to do at home and I already know where everything is at in Forks. I lived her until I was four then I came back for visits over the years and plus my dad is police chief so if I don't know where something is at I can ask him.", Bella finally answered. Mike was visibly disappointed. He looked at the ground then back at Bella and replied," Well ok, but if you change your mind or just want to hang out with me let me know."

Bella rolled her eyes again and replied," Yeah, thanks." After Mike walked of Bella stood there shaking her head. The rest of us including Edward cracked up laughing.

Mike had made his way across the parking lot but looked back when we all started laughing. He glared at all of us then turned back to his conversation with Tyler Crowley. He was not going to give up easily.

" Well Bella how did your first day go?", I asked. She smiled and replied," Thanks to you guys and a couple of others it was alright for the most part. I think I am going to be pretty happy here. Just have to figure out how to keep the toadies away." We all laughed again then Edward draped his arm over her shoulders and smiled. Bella leaned into him and returned his smile." You know I would be quite happy to help you do that if you would allow me the pleasure Miss Swan.", he said. The smile on Bella's face got bigger as she answered," Why thank you, Mr. Cullen I will most definitely allow you to do that." We all laughed. It was so nice to see Edward smiling and happy and relaxed.

" So Bella were you just letting the toad down easy or do you really have alot to do at home? The reason I was asking is becuase I was wondering if you'd like to come hang out at our house for awhile.", I said.

I could see her hesitate for a moment then her face dropped all expression before turning sad. I wondered what that was about just as I heard her whisper, " Here goes nothing and might as well get it over with."

" Come on Bella it'll be fun. We can really get to know each other.", Emmett said. Bella looked up and replied," I can't Emmett I have to get home and take care of my two month old daughter."

Now I am not sure but I would think it impossible for a vampire to get any more pale than what we already were but if we could the five of us just turned so plae we might pass for invisible.

Bella was looking at the ground and I assumed she was thiking that we were going to not like her anymore. I looked at Edward to see if I could read his facial expression. He was quiet and his expression grim but he just simply and gently squeezed Bella's shoulder. Bella finally looked up at him with a questioning look before asking," Didn't see that one coming did you? Listen I don't blame you guys if you no longer want me to hang out with you, I understand."

She started to walk off toward her truck but Edward stopped her. " Bella, I think I can safely speak for all of us when I say we all very much want to get to know you and your daughter.


	7. Chapter 7: Reaction

Chapter 7: Reaction

Edward POV

To say I was surprised was and understatement. I didn't know a mind reader could be blind sided but it had just happened. I also could see Bella was at the very least uncomfortable telling us she had a daughter. From her thoughts I gathered that she had been shunned by other people when they learned this about her. It was hard to watch the images that had passed through her mind of everything she had gone through to get to this point. I would make sure that she didn't feel that kind of pain and loneliness from this day forward.

Being a mind reader I could read the thoughts of my family. I knew they were very surprised but intrigued as well as to how Bella had come to have a child at her age. Bella certainly did not give off the premiscuious type of girl vibe. I knew she was not from her thoughts. I would not speak up though I would let her tell the others at her own leisure.

I did however speak up and tell her that we would most definitely like the chance to get to know her and her daugher better.

Bella's eyes grew wide in surprise and she smiled a happy smile and asked," Really? You really don't mind that I have baby?"

" Of course not Bella. Babies are great.", Alice said and Rose nodded in agreement. Rose always wanted to be a mom. She was thiking that even though this was Bella's child she would still get to have some moments to experience it if Bella and she were friends. Rosalie was really full of surprises today. I had never seen her like this. Maybe Bella would be good for all of us.

" So what do you say, Bella? Will you come over and bring your daughter? I know our mom would just adore you and the baby.", Emmett said.

Bella still smiling finally answered," Sure, why not. I 'll need to go home and pick her up and pack her a bag first."

" Great!" Alice exclaimed. " I'll follow you to your house and help you and then if you like we'll go to my house in my car and I'll drive you back home later." I told her.

" That's sounds good, Edward thank you. To all of you for being so nice to me today.", Bella said.

So we all got in our vehichles and drove away. I dropped my siblings off at the end of our drive way then caught up to Bella and followed the rest of the way home although I already knew where she lived.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe my good fortune. My first day had truly been a good one. I was anxious to get home and see my little sugar plum. I had missed her so much throughout the day but I had also been concentrating really hard on making through the day. The Cullens were very nice not anything like I had been told they were. Just goes to show you really shouldn't judge someone. It thrilled me when they didn't seem the least bit put off when I told them about Darci my 2 month old daughter.

I arrived home and had just gotten out of the truck when Edward pulled in. He got out and we walked up to the door. I let us in and called out to the sitter Sue Clearwater who is the wife of one of my dad's best friends.

She came in the living room with my sugar plum in her arms. When she saw Edward she stopped dead still and glared at him. I found it odd but didn't think much about it. I just went on about my business. I started with introductions.

" Sue, this Edward Cullen. Edward, This is Sue Cleawater."

Edward gave a curt nod of his head and Sue did the same. I couldn't help notice their stiff behavior but again I put it out of my mind. I was just ready to hold my angel in my arms. I took Darci from Sue and settled her agaist my shoulder and kissed her little head and whispred to her how much I had missed her all day. I turned to Edward who was smmiling by this time. " Would you like to meet and hold the light of my life", I asked him. " Are you sure Bella? I'm afraid I might break her.", he said. I laughed at his silliness and replied," Yes, Edward I'm sure and you won't break her."

Edward was nervous but he held out his arms and I laid Darci in them. She sighed and snuggled against his chest. It the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I thought for a minute he would cry the way his eyes glazed over." She's beautiful, Bella. What's her name?", he asked while he ever so gently ran his finger across her dark curls. " Darci Renee.", I answered.

Edward looked at me and smiled. " A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.", he said. " Well I'm just gonna run up stairs and pack her a bag, leave Charlie a note letting him know where we will be and then if you're ready we'll go.", I explained.

I left to go upstairs. It thrilled me for some reason to Edward take to Darci and she to him. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? I just met him today. There's no way anything other than friendship could or would happen between us. I mean I am a mom afterall and he is a single good looking guy who could his choice of any girl he wants. I would not want to tie him down like that. I knew I would hae to put those thoughts aside.

I got a bag packed and wrote Charlie and note and stuck it on the fridge and went back to the living room to find Edward sitting on the couch cooing softly to my baby girl. I stood back and watched in silence. Darci's eyes were open and focused on Edward's. If I didn't know better I would say they were having a mental conversation. That couldn't be possible though. After another minute I cleared my throat and made my presence known. Edward looked up with a smile on his face and Darci made some gurgling noises as if saying she didn't like me stealing his attention away from her.

" So are we ready to go?", Edward asked standing up with Darci still cradled against his chest. " Yeah we're ready as soon as I get little buckled in her seat.", I replied.

" You tote the baby and I'll get all her things for you.", Eward said. I nodded and he gave Darci to me and proceeded to gather up carseat and bag and make his way to the door. Once he had it open he stepped aside and allowed me to step out with Darci first. We walked to his car where he buckled her carseat in place and the stepped back to let me put her in it and buckle her in. Once she was buckled in Edward opened the passenger door for me and held it until I was in the car. Soon he was behind he wheel and we were off to his house.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Darci

Chapter 8: Meeting Darci

Edward POV

I was blown away when I saw Bella with her daughter and even more still when she offered to let me hold the baby. I was scared shitless for the first time in a very long time. I thought though if Bella was willing to trust me then I should trust myself. It felt so completely natural when Bella laid Darci in my arms and the child sighed and snuggle against my cold chest. I had the srangest feelings come over me then like fate was telling me I was somehow meant for this even though I am vampire.

I never once was even the least bit tempted by the smell of the warm tiny human child as I held her close. I was amazed as I sat holding her while waiting on Bella at the baby's thoughts. She didn't mind that my skin was cold and hard as stone. I would have thought she would be terribly uncomfortable but she wasn't. I looked down at her and she stared back at me with the same brown eyes her mother possessed.

I had never dreamed I would have a chance like this. I knew this child wasn't mine but I wanted to be a father to her just as badly as I wanted to be with Bella. I wanted nothing more in that moment but to spend the rest of eternity making sure both Bella and Darci were safe and happy.

I made a vow to myself that even if Bella didn't accept me as a boyfriend I would still always love the both of them and always make sure they were taken care of.

As a rule vampires are unchangeable but Bella had completely altered me at first sight and I knew I would never want anyon else again.

Bella POV

The drive to Edward's house was quiet for the most part. He looked to be in deep thought. I didn't disturb him I just sat quietly and studied him. God he was out of this world georgeous. I knew I shouldn't be thiking that way it would only hurt me when he found a girlfriend to go out with but I just couldn't stop myself. I was already unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Once we arrived at Edward's house before the car's motor had stopped turning the front door opened and the rest of the Cullens spilled out onto the porch. Alice came boucing down the steps exclaiming" Let me see her, the baby!"

A tall, slender built women with caramel colored hair laughed and called to Alice," Alice dear, let your friend get out of the car before you bombard her with demands."

" I'm sorry Bella. I'm just so excited to have you here and to meet your daughter.", Alice told me. I laughed and replied," It's quite alright, Alice. It's nice to feel welcome."

Edward once again helped me get everything out of the car and take it in the house. He led us to the living room and set all Darci's things by one end of the couch.

" Please have a seat and make yourself at home, dear. I'm Esme Cullen and welcome to our home.", she told me.

" Thank you Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home.", I said as I sat down on the couch. Edward sat next to me on one side and Alice sat next to him on the other side. " Call me Esme, please.", she said while smiling sweetly. She seemed very motherly.

" Who is this little darling?", Esme asked looking at Darci in my arms. " This is my daughter Darci Renee Swan.", I answered with pride. I was not ashamed of my baby but only of how she came to be.

" Can I hold her Bella?", Alice asked. I didn't answer but just handed her over to Edward who passed her to Alice.

" Oh! You adorable little thing. You are going to be the best dressed baby in all of Washington state when Auntie Alice gets through shopping for you.", she cooed to my baby. I was shocked at what she said and apparently so was everyone else. The room got quiet and Alice looked up and asked," What? Why do you all look so shocked she is already adorable and by the time I get through shopping nobody will be able to resist her cuteness.", she said.

" Well being as she is Bella's child. I think you might ask Bella if that's what she wants first.", Edward spoke up. I was still in shock and didn't know what to say.

" Bella, are you alright dear? Do you need some water or something? I know Alice meant no harm. She gets a little carried away sometimes.", Esme explainied.

" I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't implying anything. It's just I love shopping and...." I laughed and cut her off," It's fine Alice. I know you weren't implying anything or meaning harm. I am just not used to being accepted this way and certainly not after people find out I have a child at 17 years of age. I am grateful and thankful for it though. I would be honored to have you shop for Darci but please don't go to any trouble. It's not necessary. I haven't had a chance to get a job yet and I have no way of paying you back.", I said.

Esme laughed then and said," Think nothing of it Bella. Like Alice said she lives to shop and I wouldn't dream of accepting payment from you. We all love babies and us half a chance and you will have the most spoiled baby in Forks."

Emmett laughed and said," Forks nothing, more like the whole Olympic Penninsula." Everyone laughed at that.

Jasper POV

I usually have a really hard time around humans but I found that being around Bella and even her baby I was not in pain at all. I wasn't the least bit tempted by their blood. Come to think of it I was that way at lunch today. As soon as Bella sat down I was completely relaxed in her presence. Edward had not been paying attention until I thought that then his head shot up and I felt the curosity rolling off of him. We had a quiet conversation and I noticed he had felt the same as I had all day. Even though Bella was his singer. A singer to a vampire the blood lust was supposed to be completely irresistable. All day long though he had been in complete control and totally relaxed. Bella was going to be some more talented vampire.

Edward POV

The visit with my family went well Bella seemed perfectly comfortable and at peace. I was amazed becuase as I said before humans usually have a natural instinct to stay away from us.

Everyone took turns holding Darci and fell in love with the infant. She completely had all seven vampires under her spell by the end of the visit.

I couldn't wait to get back home though and talk to the family about what Jasper and I had discovered. If this meant what I think it does I couldn't be happier.

Esme POV

I was so happy to meet Bella. She is a perfectly lovely girl. Edward is very enamored with her. His eyes shine brightly when he looks at her. It was so sweet to see him interact with Bella but when I saw him with Darci I would have cried if it was possible. It was just before Bella said she was going to have to go soon that Darci got hungry. She was holding her and Darci started to get fussy so she asked Edward if he would take a bottle in the kitchen and heat it for her. He told her since she knew more about what to do to let him hold the baby until she got back. Bella handed Darci over to Edward. He cradled her tiny form in his arms and cooed at her. Darci smiled the cutest baby smile.

I knew right then Bella was going to be a perfect fit into our family. She had done so much already in just a few short hours.


	9. Chapter 9: Dicussion with Charlie

Chapter 9: Family Discussion

Bella POV

I had such a nice time at Edward's house. His whole family are very nice. They all seemed genuinely glad to have Darci and I among them. I fell even more in love with Edward when I came back from the kitchen and saw him holding her and cooing at her. I can tell she likes him too.

I was astonished when Alice said she would go shopping for Darci. Oh it's going to be so nice having true friends. I won't dread going to school now. I was even more shocked when Esme asked me if she could babysit with Darci sometimes while I was in school. I gladly accepted. I had a deep seeded feeling that Darci would be in very good hands with Esme Cullen.

Carlilse POV

As a rule vampires do not get physically tired but I was mentally tired. I had never met anyone like Bella Swan. She was truly extraordinary. I know she couldn't know she was in a house full of vampires but even still the biggest percentage of the human population just instinctively knew to stay away from us.

I noticed Jasper and Edward passing looks back and forth at one point it's got me curious to know why. All of us were in the living room anxiously awaiting Edward's return from taking Bella and Darci home. It is not my place to judge anyone but I am curious to know how Bella wound up having a child at 17. As I sat pondering these things I heard when Edward's car made the turn into the driveway.

Edward POV

I could tell evereyone was waiting on me when I walked in the house. Their minds were full of questions. I walked in a took the seat that had been Bella's on the end of the sofa.

" Son, how is it that you and Jasper seemed to be so calm during Bella's visit?", Carlisle asked getting straight to the point. I shook my head to clear it before answering," The only thing I can come up with is the fact that if or when she becomes a vampire that it will be part of her talent."

" So should she accept you in a romantic way you would have no problem with changing her?", Carlilse asked. I thought about it for a minute then spoke." Well I wouldn't have until I found out she has Darci. I can't take her mother away from her. I don't want to take her away from her family and certainly not Darci. I couldn't live with myself and seeing Bella with her child I know she wouldn't want that.", I told him. " Yes, I can tell she is a very loving and caring mother to the baby I also think the child shares her mother's talent as well. It didn't seem to bother you or Jasper to hold the child.", he observed. " No I didn't feel tempted at all.", I said and Jasper nodded in slient agreement that he too was un effected by their scents.

It was strange but in good kind of way. I couldn't wait until I was Bella and Darci again.

Bella POV

Charlie arrived home just as I finished getting his dinner on the table. He smiled and thanked me before asking me what me and Darci had been doing ll afternoon." We spent a pleasant afternoon with the Cullens, dad. They are very nice people. Edward and Alice are in a couple of my classes with me.", I replied.

He took a bite of his steak with mushroom gravy and chewed it up before he spoke again." The Cullens are most certainly fine upstanding people. You can't go wrong with them. This town is fortunate to have Dr. Cullen as Chief of Staff at the hospital. I haven't had one spec of trouble out of any of their children. What did they think about my grandbaby?", he asked." Oh, they loved her. She won them over immeadiately. Esme, even asked me if she could babysit for me while I was in school. I hope you don't mind but I told I would be honored for her to keep Darci.", I said. Charlie chewed his mouthful of food and swalllowed." No, I don't mind. That was really nice of her. How much did she say we would nee to pay her?", he asked just as he finished up his plate. I got up and put it in the sink and got him some dessert while I explined that I had asked her that but she refused to let us pay her and told me that she would consider it a privilage to keep Darci." I'm curious as to why she would say that. Why do people not like the Cullens, dad? Several of the kids in school keep telling me they are stuck up and weird because they keep somewhat to themselves." I told him. Charlie frowned slightly before replying," Don't pay them any attention Bells. Those people are simply jealous of the Cullens and so they invent things to say about them. I've dealt with Dr. Cullen several times now when there have been traffic accidents and such. I'd rather see you hang around them instead of some of those other litle hoodlums around here.", he said.

I was very pleased to see that my dad was fond of the Cullens especially if something were to happen between Edward and I. I won't let my hopes get up about that though at least not for now.


	10. Chapter 10: Darci Gets Discovered

Chapter 10: Darci Gets Discovered

Bella POV

The week passed without much fuss. I spent most every afternoon with Edward and his family. Alice and Rosalie informed me I needed to step up my wardrobe and at first I griped but then I relented. They also went crazy buying for Darci. I swear they bought everything in sight for that child.

" Alice what in the world is a two month old going to do with a pink rabbit 4 times her size?", I asked as we went to the checkout counter in Toys 'R' Us." Relax Bella we are going to use it as room decoration for her nursery at our house.", she color me stunned." Your putting in a nursery at your house for my child? Alice that is so not necessary. It is way too expensive. I mean I totally apprecaite it. I know you all are crazy about my daughter but get serious.", I said.

Alice and Rosalie just laughed and Alice replied." We are serious and yes we are crazy about you and Darci and you both deserve the best. So just hush up and enjoy being spoiled. Besides this was a combined idea of Edward and Esme along with the rest of us in agreement so there's no reason to fight it."

I finally just gave up. I could see there really was no point in arguing with her. I knew already what Alice wants she gets. Inside though I was really bursting with happiness that I had finally found what I had been searching for all of my life. I had true friends and that point was nothing short of being rammed home when we got back to Forks later on that afternoon.

Edward POV

I was really happy when Bella agreed to let Esme keep Darci so she could go shopping with Alice and Rose. In no time at all Darci had all seven of us wrapped tightly around her little fingers. We would do anything for her or Bella. Speaking of Bella, I was getting more and more attatched to her. We have so much in common. It's funny how that happened but it's no less true. She and Darci have become the sunshine of my long life. Everyday there is something new to discover about one or both of them. I have fallen really fast and really hard for Bella. She is beautiful inside and out. I know she probably doesn't know it but she and Darci both have my cold dead heart in their hands.

I was sitting on the couch holding Darci while Esme was heating her a bottle. We were waiting on the three girls to return from shopping. I was taking Bella to the grocery store later on this afternoon. Esme wanted food in the house for Bella since she was here alot of times. Charlie came over quite a bit too. His thoughts were always happy and positive ones when he saw how we treated Bella and his grandchild. Bella had yet to reveal to the rest of my family about how Darci came to be but they would never ask her about it. They were all waiting patiently for her to tell them if and when she was ready.

Finally around 3 in the afternoon the front door opened and in came Bella, Alice and Rosalie loaded down with bags and boxes." Jazz, Em, come up here, please.", Alice called. They had been down in the basment playing Halo on the playstation.

They were upstairs in the living room quickly, too quickly. Bella had the funniest look on her face but she said nothing. I heard the thought in her mind though about how fast they managed to get upstairs and how Alice barely raised her voice to call them. I suppose she will figure it out sooner or later and when she does I will gladly explain it to her.

Yes, I will be free to explain to her about us without fear of getting in trouble. The Volturi were wiped out just before we moved back to Forks. Eleazer is now the Elder and keeper of our lives now. Lucky for us he believes as we do that vampires and humans can coexsist in peace and harmony. While it's true we still don't go around advertising our exsistance we will be truthful to most people if we are confronted about it. However we still kep our distance from the shapeshifters on the Quilute reservation as they still don't trust us anymore now than they did years ago.

" Damn babe, did you buy the mall out?", Emmett asked as he picked up bags and boxes as instructed by Rosalie." No, we didn't we left a little bit to be delivered tomorrow.", she replied.

Esme came in to inspect what was bought. I was still holding Darci when Bella cam over and took her from me so I could help get things up stairs. She kissed me on the cheek and thanked me." What are you thianking me for, love? I haven't really done anything.", I told her. She looked at me like I had suddenly grown another head and said." You and your family have done more than you will ever know for me and this little one and that is what the thank you is for." I could tell she was serious. I knew by being able to read Bella's mind that she had never been treated exceptionally well until now. She had been a parent long before she got pregnant to her own mother.I was more than happy to give her whatever she needed or wanted.

When all the new stuff was in the room we were making into a nursery and all Bella's new things were in my car. We took off for her house. Esme wanted to keep Darci but Bella said she hadn't seen her allday and wanted to take her with us so I put her in the car too. We arrived at Bella's a few minutes later. I got out and went around to open the door for her and helped her out." Edward will you get the bags while I get the baby?", she asked. " Yes love, I 'll do that.", I said as I reached in the back and unbuckled Darci from her seat and handed her to Bella. I gathered up all the bags and we made our way in the house. We took everything upstairs and put it away and then we took of again to the grocery store.

Bella POV

Edward and I were having a good time shopping. We were in the baby food isle getting some cereal for Darci when Jessica passed by. She came over to us. I braced myself for what was about to go down.

" Hi guys.", Jessica greeted us. " Hi Jessica.", I replied while Edward gave a nod of his head. " Fancy running into you two here and why on earth are you buying baby cereal?", She asked. I took a deep breath and Edward put his arm around my shoulders then I answered," We are buying cereal for Darci, my daughter." Jessica's ajw dropped open and her eyes got wide as she took in what I'd said." And why are you here buying baby cereal with her, Edward? Bella, I already told you about certain things and how they are here in Forks.", she told me before giving him a chance to answer her question to him. I looked at his expression his eyes were pitch black and he was glaring at her. " I am helping Bella with her shopping and I'm here with her because I choose to be. I understand you think you know things work here in Forks but you certainly do not know how things work with the Cullens. We approached Bella not the other way around. If you and the other gossips have a problem with it then I suggest you come to us.I will only tell you once Jessica.", he told her.

Jessica looked like a deer caught in headlights as she stood motionless. When Edward turned his head to look at Darci, Jessica snapped out of whatever haze she was in and bid us goodbye. As she walked off she was dialing numbers on her cell phone. I knew that by dinner time had come I would be the talk of the town. Well who really believes in starting over anyway. I'm still glad I have Darci.

Edward POV

I knew as soon as we saw Jessica it was gonna be bad for Bella. Jessica was one of the biggest gossips there was in all of Forks. I hoped whatever happened Bella wouldn't let it get her down. I hope she knew she would always have me and my family to be there for her. I would see to it that no harm came to either one of them. Anybody that wanted to them harm would have to get through me and my family first.


	11. Chapter 11: Good News Travels Fast

-1Chapter 11: Good News Travels Fast

Bella POV

I just have to say I am not looking forward to going to school today. Just as I suspected by dinner time last night word was all over town that I had an illegitimate child and I was not forth coming about who the father was. If that wasn't bad enough the Cullens were being drug into it.

It was this morning while I was at my locker gathering things for my first two periods that someone walked up and asked me point blank if Edward was the father of my child and had he left me after finding out I was pregnant and if I had followed him here to try and get back together with him. I found this utterly ridiculous. How do people come up with this crap. I was going to be strong though. I was not going to let any of it get to me. I answered the person and told them no that was not the case at all and frankly it was none of their business. I left them standing frozen in place and walked off with my head held high.

True Darci did not come to be under pleasant circumstances but she was my child nonetheless and I love her. I will not be ashamed for something that I had no control over. It was not my fault my mother's lecherous boyfriend couldn't keep his pants zipped and his hands off of me. I also couldn't help that my mother was childish and selfish and mostly to blame for what happened to me either. I knew she could see the way Phil looked at me whenever he thought my mother was unaware. Oh she was aware alright but she blamed me instead of him. I was going to be a much better mother than my own and people could say whatever they chose to say about me.

Edward POV

I dreaded going to school today. I had told my family about what had happened at the market. They were sad for Bella and hoped she would not let things get to her. I had every confidence that she was strong enough to handle this situation. Plus if she couldn't my family and I would be there to step in and help out.

It wasn't hard to believe how fast the rumor mill started up. Good news always travels fast. At least that's what I've always heard. Travels fast is a severe understatement in Forks when you've got two junior gossip queens who have nothing better to do than stir up the crowd.

It was in second period that I heard the rumor about me being the father of Bella's child. I laughed at how ludicrous that was. Although I would no be opposed to being the father figure in Darci's life. I was already very attached to the infant and her mother as well.

Alice POV

Jessica sure had a big mouth. It was all over school already that Bella had a child and rumors were flying all over the place about who the father is. I heard the one about it being Edward's in first period. Just now in third period I heard Lauren say Bella got artificially inseminated because she knew she was so plain that no guy in his right mind would want her. I wonder if Edward has heard that one yet. I'm sure he's not going to be happy about it. He's already head over heels for Bella and her child as well. If someone deserved happiness it's Edward. He's been so alone for so long and Bella seems to adore him already too. I hope nothing happens to keep them apart. If I have any say so I can guarantee nothing will interfere with them being a happy couple.

From the visions I keep seeing, Bella and Darci are going to be joining the Cullen family on a permanent basis and no I don't mean in the immortal sense. I would love to give Bella a warning ahead of time but I don't want to scare her off. I'm not sure on an exact date about when Bella and Darci will be joining us but it will be soon.

Bella POV

Lunch time was up next and I was really dreading it the most. I was pleasantly surprised to find Edward waiting for me outside my classroom door. I wouldn't have to enter the arena alone at least. I really hated it for him and the rest of the Cullens though. It was a shame they had gotten dragged into my drama which is why I couldn't resist asking Edward the following question. " Are you sure you want to be seen with me anymore, Edward? I've caused you and your family enough trouble already by letting you all get sucked into the drama that is my life. I feel really bad about it.", I told him as we walked toward the cafeteria. He smiled and drew me to his side in a friendly gesture. It was very comforting but feeling his hard muscles it was also turning me on. He gave me a smirky grin and replied, " I wouldn't want to be wrapped up in anyone else's drama than yours, Bella. Who cares if they talk about us anyway? It's not going to bother me in the least."

I smiled up at him and we walked on to the lunchroom and the immediate silence was deafening. I wasn't sure what to do so I followed Edward's lead as he led us to the lunch line. I was so distracted I didn't even realize he had bought my lunch until we were seated at the table. Everyone was staring and whispering. Emmett got tired of it and stood up and addressed the cafeteria. " Do you people know how rude it is to point and stare? So Bella has a kid. So she spends a lot of time with us. None of you are perfect by any means. So if anyone has a problem with either of those things bring it to any of the us Cullens otherwise keep your mouths shut and mind your own business!" Emmett sat back down and everyone just stared at him for minute before going back to their conversations. All the Cullens and myself got up and left.

Once we were outside in the parking lot, Emmett came over to me and hugged me. " I got your back little sister. Anybody messes with you and the little one they are going to have to deal with all of us first.", he told me. I smiled and hugged him back. I was so touched that he had stood up for me and the fact that he had promoted himself to big brother position. By the end of the day the whole school had formed their opinions and either believed the rumors or didn't. A few people came to me and told me they didn't believe them. One of those people was a girl named Angela Webber and a guy named Ben Cheney. They are a couple and seem really genuine. I guess only time will tell. When the last bell rang Edward was waiting at the gym exit for me.

Edward POV

I was glad to see that Bella seemed to be doing fine. I was also glad to see I was not the only one in my family who was willing to stand up for Bella. After we all met by our cars and Emmett was finished, I pulled Bella into my own arms and hugged her as well. " Well I can't speak for anyone else but I'm ready to go see the little peanut.", I said. Bella smiled as I caught the look in her eyes. She was happy and if I had a say in it she would stay that way.


	12. Chapter 12: Alice's Vision

-1Chapter: 12

Bella POV

Well all in all the day was pretty good considering all the rumors flying around. Though I am not one to count my chickens before they hatch so I will simply take one day at a time and see how things go.

I was glad to get home and see my little piece of sunshine. Edward had come early and picked Darci and I up this morning and we took her to Esme so she could keep her for me. Edward and I were the first to make it back to his house. Esme was sitting in the swing she had put in the yard with Darci in her arms. I went over to them and Esme and she handed Darci to me. I sat down beside Esme in the swing. She had an anxious look on her face. I knew she was waiting to hear how the day went.

" Well dear, I take it from yours and Edward's demeanor the day must not have been too awfully bad.", she said. I was too busy kissing and cuddling my baby to answer so Edward answered for me. " It wasn't too bad. The biggest and most farfetched rumor so far is that I am the father and Bella and I were together in her previous home town. I supposedly left when I found out Bella was pregnant and she followed me here to try and make up with me.", he explained to his mom. " Oh my, that is some more story. I'm sure in a town this small it will get worse before it gets better. Just know Bella we are here for you sweetie." Esme told me as she put her arm around me and hugged me. " Thanks, Esme. That really means a lot. I truly appreciate all that you guys have done for me. It's nice to be accepted.", I said. Esme smiled sweetly and said. " Bella, we know a thing or two about that ourselves. Are you hungry dear? I'll be glad to fix you something." she asked. " No thanks, I'll have to go home and make dinner for my dad soon anyway. Plus, I need to make bottles for Darci.", I told her. " Very well dear. Well I'm going to go do some late evening gardening. Edward looks like he's ready to snatch the baby from you so I'll get up and let him sit here.", she said getting up. Edward laughed and sat down beside me and I handed Darci to him. " Hey peanut. How's my girl today? I missed you peanut." he cooed to her. Her eyes locked onto his as if she understood every word he said.

I could cry when I see the two of them together. Edward is so sweet and gentle with her. It makes me think if he is like this with a baby not his own what would he be like with one that he did father himself. He would be a terrific father. We were sitting in the swing playing with Darci together when every one else pulled up. They got out and came over to us. Alice was super excited about something. You could see it written all over her face. " Alice, what are you so happy about?", I asked. She then began spilling out that Darci and I were going to be staying with them this weekend. Apparently when they stopped for gas this afternoon before coming home, they ran into my dad. After talking to him while they pumped gas, Charlie told them he had to go out of town for a policemen's convention and would be gone for almost a week. He was worried about leaving me and Darci at home alone since we had not been here that long. Alice had talked Charlie into agreeing that Darci and I could stay with the Cullens until he returns from his trip. " Isn't that great, Bella? You and the baby get to stay here almost a full week. We're gonna have so much fun.", she said bouncing on her toes. " Yeah, and my child will be the most spoiled rotten kid in all of Forks too.", I said with a laugh.

After awhile after all of them had had a turn holding and playing with Darci Edward took us home. He stayed with us while I made dinner and he watched Darci while I pumped milk for her bottles. When I was done and Charlie pulled up Edward got up to make his exit. Before he left though he came over and took me in his arms and hugged me close. " You do know not to let all of those crazy rumors get to you?", he asked. I smiled and nodded. He looked into my eyes for a minute then bent down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. He bent over the playpen wall and kissed Darci on the head. I could have sworn I heard him whisper something like, " Daddy will see you soon, peanut." but he was gone before I could ask him about it.

I stood looking at the front door he had walked through and thought if I voiced that out loud how crazy I would sound. Of course that's not what he said. Or was it? There is no way I would ever get lucky enough for a guy like Edward Cullen want to cut his life short by stepping up and becoming a father to my child. That would mean he would have deeper feelings for me than friendship wouldn't it? Ugh! All these thoughts running through my mind were driving me crazy. I had stuff to do if I was going be away from home for almost a week starting this weekend. Charlie finally made in the house and I served him his dinner and we ate then I got up and got started on what needed to be done.

Edward POV

I was finding it harder and harder to leave Bella and Darci. Ever since the rumor about me being Darci's father was spread. I found myself actually wishing it was possible. She and Bella are quickly becoming my whole world and my life. I made it back home and I walked in to find the whole family gathered in the living room. They seemed to be waiting on me. None of them were thinking of any one certain thing but I could tell something was up. " What's going on? You all look like you're going to cry if you could.", I said to them. Alice dropped her head and let me see what she had seen earlier today. Bella would be joining my family on a permanent basis very soon. I felt sad and happy all at the same time. Sad for Bella and happy for myself. If things turned out the way the vision did I would get my chance to become Darci's father.

Carlisle POV

I was very sad when I came home from the hospital and found what was to come. I already love Bella and that precious baby of hers. I was glad though to see that Bella and Darci would be a permanent part of my family very soon. Arrangements had to be made in order for everything to be in place when things happened. My family and I wanted to do everything we could for Bella and Darci. When Edward came back home and he was made aware of Alice's vision, I saw an odd look come over his face. Sad but happy too. I know Edward would not want to see Bella hurt and what was soon going to happen would most definitely hurt her. I surmised that the happiness stem from the fact that with her living here he would get to spend lots more time with her and Darci would be here too. I know he loves them both a lot.

Alice POV

I was sad to know Bella was about to lose Charlie but I was glad I would be gaining a sister and a niece. Imagine that a family of vampires raising a human child. That's gonna be interesting for sure. Edward was going to have his hands full. I know he can handle it though. So for now we all get prepared for things to come. Carlisle sat down with us and we put some plans into action.


	13. Chapter 13: Bella Learns the Truth

-1Chapter 13: Bella Learns the Truth

Bella POV

The rest of the week went pretty much the same as the first day after everyone found out I had child. The rumors were still flying but when everyone saw I was not letting it phase me they began to ease up. It was mostly Lauren and Jessica who kept them going. Alice and Edward said they were only jealous because I was welcomed into the elusive Cullen family. The Cullens chose me when most other girls had tried every trick in the book to get Edward to notice them.

The weekend was finally here and I was really looking forward to it. Alice and Rosalie came over after school today to help me pack my stuff although it wasn't very much. " You're not going to need to pack a lot Bella because we are going on a shopping spree for you. I know I know we just went shopping not long ago, but this will be clothes that will stay at our house. I mean since Darci has her own things and her own room we thought you should too.", Alice said. " There's no use in arguing Bella. You know she's going to get her way anyway. You might as well just go along with it.", Rosalie told me and I knew she was right. So I just gave in and went with it. When we had everything done, we wnt downstairs to where Charlie was waiting to say goodbye. Charlie and I are not usually really affectionate with each other but for some reason I had the funniest feeling to hug him just a bit tighter and longer. I kissed him on the cheek and told him I loved him then we were gone. Darci was already at the Cullens and I was ready to see my baby girl.

When we arrived, Edward was feeding her on the couch. I went over and sat down next them. He looked at me and smiled. " How is the peanut today?", I asked looking at my baby. " She's fine but I know she's ready to see her mommy.", Edward replied as he handed her to me. We sat together and talked quietly while playing and feeding Darci. I was surprised by a flash of light and when I looked up, I saw Alice had snapped a picture of us. Edward and I laughed at her silliness while Alice ran off to show everyone else the picture.

" She is awfully small to be so annoying.", Edward told me. I rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and asked me what I would like for dinner tonight. " Shouldn't everyone have a say in that?", I asked. He smiled but stayed silent and had a thoughtful look on his face. I waited but he still didn't say anything so I got up to put Darci in her playpen Esme had in the living room. I came and sat back down beside him. Edward turned so he was facing me and called his family into the living room with us. When they were all present he began. " Ok, Bella here's the thing. I know what I am about to tell you will sound totally crazy and you will probably think we all need to be in the looney bin. I am very serious though. I know you have noticed some things about us that don't exactly fall under the "normal" category of humans. Well that's because we are not exactly human. We are vampires. We survive on the blood of animals. We don't sleep. We are very fast and strong. Some of us have special abilities. I can read minds. Alice can see the future based on decisions people make and Jasper can feel others emotions and manipulate them if he chooses to do so.", he explained then stopped. I'm guessing to give me time to absorb all he had said so far. I was quiet at first then I spoke. " Yes, I have noticed odd things about all of you but I consider myself to be odd as well so I the way I see it none of the oddities really matter. While I'm guessing that you all have the ability to be dangerous, it seems that you choose not to be so why should it bother me what you are. You all have accepted me and my child into your lives without judgment and I will do the same in return.", told them. Everyone looked at Jasper then. He smiled and spoke. " She's telling the truth. She's not bothered at all. Hard to believe, yes but true nonetheless." Edward smiled at me and cupped my chin with his hand. " You are one amazing creature Bella Swan.", he said and I blushed. I returned his gaze. " I could say the same thing about you Edward Cullen.", I told him.

I had tons of questions and they were all more than willing to answer them for me. I was surprised somewhat but not completely as I had already started putting pieces of the puzzle together on my own. I am glad they were all forth coming though. It meant a lot to me that they would trust me with such important information. Being as they had shared their story with me I felt it was my turn and so I told them the complete story of how Darci came into the world and how I wound up in Forks. I dread the day Phil ever decides to come after me like he promised he would. I know now though that no matter what me and my child will be safe. Edward promised me him and the family would always be there for us. I was very surprised though when he kissed me in front of his family. It was only a chaste kiss but it was enough to set me on fire.

Edward POV

I was so afraid I was about to lose Bella and Darci when I told her the truth about the family and myself. Her reactions to things never cease to amaze me. She was so calm as I explained everything to her. We each took a turn telling her our stories and again none of it seemed to phase her negatively. Naturally, she was intrigued though. I was proud she found the courage and strength to tell her own story as well. Bella really is one unique and amazing human being. I am head over heels in love with her and there is nothing I won't do for her or Darci. I will do whatever it takes to make her mine.

Carlisle POV

Well phase one has been accomplished. Bella knows he truth about us and as Alice predicted she didn't care. All Bella cared about was the fact that we had accepted her without question and more so after we found out about her child. I was sad to learn how a mother could turn her back on her own child. How she could blame her child for something she had no control over and then basically abandon her child and grandchild. I was angry at this woman who was Bella's mother, more angry than I ever remember being. Renee Swan did not deserve the gift that was Bella. I can hear Esme in our bedroom crying dry sobs for the girl who was viciously raped by her mother's boyfriend, then emotionally abandoned by her mother. It was sad to think about sweet Bella being made to endure a pregnancy she didn't ask for and to know her own child was carrying the namesake of a grandmother who didn't even love her or want her. When the time was right I would make it a point to ask Bella if she'd like to have the baby's middle name changed to something of Bella's own choosing. For now we would wait until the rest of the puzzle pieces fell into place.


	14. Chapter 14: Thoughts

-1Chapter: Thoughts

Bella POV

I am having a really good time this week at the Cullens . They are all very attentive to mine and Darci's every need. It's actually funny to know that I only merely have to think about needing or wanting something and it's there. I was trying to keep a lot of things blocked off though such as my thoughts, wishes and wants concerning Edward. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Edward POV

I am absolutely loving having Bella and Darci in the house with us. I know I should feel bad for being glad that they will sonn be with us permanently but I don't. I am sad she will be losing Charlie of course. He is a good man and all, but knowing that Bella and I will be able to move forward in our relationship and she will be living with me outshines the sadness I feel. I know with mine and my family's help she will make it through the mourning process and be fine.

I was sitting out under the trees in the backyard thinking about everything that has happened so far. All the women had gone shopping in Seattle so it was just us guys at home. Carlisle was up in his study going over a patient's case. Emmett was gone hunting. Jasper had just come down from his own study and joined me.

" You're emotions are all over the place. What's up? Anything you want to talk about?", Jasper offered. I nodded in reply and Jasper sat quietly waiting for me to begin. After a couple of minutes went by I told him what I was feeling and why I was feeling that way. He listened without interrupting until I stopped talking. " I would say your feelings are normal, Edward. I mean sure we all hate to see Bella lose her father but she will have Carlisle who I know will be there for her as a father figure. I know it won't be the same as having her own father of course, but she will be loved and cherished probably more so than any of the rest of us. She is crazy head over heels for you as you are for her and that will help get her through as well. That is if you ever get find the nerve to tell her how you feel.", he told me.

I was stunned I knew my feelings for Bella were already cemented and they would never change except to get stronger. I had held back on telling her because I didn't want to overwhelm her and I told Jasper this.

" Edward, you need to tell her and soon. She hasn't said anything but I know she's hiding her feelings from you because she isn't sure how you feel. I don't know how she is doing it, but obviously she is hiding her thoughts about it from you. That's the only rational explanation I think of as to why you would not tell her how much you love her and her child.", he said. I read his toughts he was thinking about one day last week when Bella and Darci were over and I was holding Darci. Bella had gone to fix her a bottle and when she came back she stood in the doorway and watched as I cooed and cuddled her child. I could feel the love and adoration she possessed for me through Jasper's thoughts. I saw the love pouring out of her body and eyes. Jasper was right Bella felt just as deeply as I do and I do need to tell her and soon.

" I will tell Bella how I feel about her and the baby. I'll ask her to let take her to dinner tomorrow night. While we are out, I will tell her how much I love her and want her and how much I want to be a father to Darci. I just hope she will accept my declaration.", I told Jasper who was nodding and grinning. " Don't worry, she'll accept and she'll be thrilled hat she won't have to hide how she really feels anymore.", he assured me.

After a few more minutes Jasper left me to my own thoughts again. I planned out how I would do everything and make it a really special night for Bella. Hopefully by the end of the night I would be on my way to having Bella as my girlfriend and after that my fiance and lastly my wife and also Darci's father.

Alice POV

I love having future seeing abilities. It makes thngs so much easier sometimes. While Bella was in the dressing room trying on some outfits I had picked out for her to wear to school, I had a vision. Edward was obviously making plans to take Bella out and tell her how he feels about her. It's about time too. I was beginning to think he was gonna wait forever. Now I knew just what I had to do. I had to find Bella the perfect dress for her and Edward's date. I wanted everything to be just right. Unfortunately it wouldn't be long until Bella would be very unhappy and she would all of us to be focused on helping her get through some tough times. Knowing that she had us as a family and Edward loved and cared for her and Darci would help her al lot.

Esme POV

I was having a really good time shopping with the girls. I loved them very much and though I wouldn't say so to any of them but Bella was the one I loved the most. She's going to truly be my daughter. Her own mother abandoned her and sadly she is about to lose her father but I know my husband will do everything in his power to be there for her. She will truly be our baby and on top of it she is giving us our first grandchild. It's hard to be happy and sad at the same time but I am. Sad for the loss of a good man and friend and happy to be gaining two precious lives.


	15. Chapter 15: Phase Two

-1Chapter 15: Phase Two

Bella POV

I was worn out by the time the of shopping was over with. I was so ready to get back to the Cullens and crawl into Edward's huge Jacuzzi tub and soak until the water turns cold. If it hadn't been for Alice constantly chattering I would have fallen asleep on the way home.

I didn't know what she was so excited about but whatever it was it must be big. I just wanted to get back feed Darci and give her a bath and then get one for myself. I was sure Edward wouldn't mind watching her while I did that. He loves her so much and he's so good with her.

It seemed like it had taken forever to get home but it really hadn't. When the car stopped, I opened the door and jumped out and turned back around to get Darci but Rosalie had already beat me to it.

" Thanks Rosalie.", I said. Rosalie smiled and gave a quick nod of her head. I swaer I think there is some kind of on going battle between Edward and Rosalie to see who can get to Darci the quickest. Of course Esme would come a close third. If someone had told me a year ago that when I moved to Forks a vampire family would basically adopt me and my child and fight over who gets to do the most for her I would have looked at them like they had two heads. I'm not complaining tough. It's nice to be accepted instead of judged.

Edward was waiting on the porch when we pulled up he came out to the car to get Darci but Rosalie wouldn't give her up so he opted to come to me. He smiled and hugged me then picked me up and started toward the house. I laughed and asked him why he deemed it necessary to carry me. I wasn't complaining by any means. I was only curious.

" I'm carrying you because I know what an all day shopping trip is like with Alice. I'm quite sure you are exhausted from all the walking and trying on hundreds of outfits and so for the rest of the night I am going to spoil you by attending to your every whim and need, malady." I sighed heavily and giggled.

" Oh my, how wonderful to have such a handsome prince come to my rescue", I replied. Once we were in the house Edward placed me on the couch. Rosalie was coming out of the kitchen with a bottle in one hand and Darci cradled in her opposite arm. I laughed as Edward swooped in and took her from Rosalie.

" Just what do you think you are doing, Edward Cullen? I was about to give her a bottle.", Rose asked him. Edward smirked and replied, "I haven't seen my little peanut all day and now it's my turn."

Rose gave him a smirk in return as she asked, " You do realize she is Bella's child, right?" Sitting down beside me and situating Darci in the crook of his left arm, he began feeding her. Once Darci's feeding was underway he answered. " Yes, Rose, I am well aware she is Bella's child but that doesn't mean you get to have her all the time either."

Rosalie simply raised and eyebrow in a silent question. Edward looked at her and shrugged. I guessed she was asking him something in her thoughts. It was gonna take sometime to get used to that. " Fine, I'll ask Alice and she will tell me what I want to know", Rosalie quipped as she was leaving to go upstairs.

Edward and I watched her go as we sat and talked while Darci ate. " You are so good with her. I never dreamed it could be like this for us. I'm really glad we came here and even more glad we met you and your family." I told him. It was the closest to admitting my real feelings as I care to get.

" It's not everyday we meet a human who is so accepting of us either. We are very happy to have you and Darci in our lives. You both bring us indescribable joy and we wouldn't take anything for that, love. We see it as a very rare and precious gift and we treasure it." Edward said as he looked at me with the most loving gaze I had ever seen. I knew he had meant every word of what he had said. If I had to guess by him making that statement alone and the way he looked as he spoke that his feelings for me are deeper than just platonic friendship. Then there are those instances where he calls me by that pet name, Love. I'm not sure if he even realizes that he does it. I don't mind it though, I just wish I knew for definite one way or the other. I was tired from a long day of shopping and I wasn't in the mood to ponder a lot of things so I was just going o go with the flow.

Edward POV

I had missed Bella and my little peanut while they had been gone all day. I was thrilled when I heard my mother's Escalade turn off the main road and onto our driveway. I couldn't wait for the car to stop so I could get to them of course Rosalie had Darci already and was making her way into the house so I decided to get Bella. I knew she would be exhausted from shopping all day. I knew if Alice could drive a vampire crazy with the way she shops then poor Bella didn't stand a chance. Of course we vampires would be more mentally tired than physically. I loved my sister though even with all her quirks.

Bella laughed as I picked her up and carried her inside. I love how we had such and easy effortless banter going. After getting Bella settled I waited to snatch Darci from Rosalie when came from the kitchen. I knew what Rose was doing with her little comments. She was trying to get me to slip up and let my feelings be known to Bella. She good intentions but I was intent on doing things my way. I sat down beside Bella and settled Darci in the crook of my arm and began feeding her while Bella and I talked.

I can hardly wait until tomorrow night when I can get Bella alone and tell her how I feel. I am very excited about having found my soul mate and having everything I had never known to ask for.

After I finished feeding Darci and burping her, I gave her to Bella. I had read Bella's thoughts about wanting to soak in a nice hot bubble bath. I left them on the couch with a kiss to each other their cheeks and went upstairs. I went to my bathroom and started the water running and poured some lavender scented bubble bath in it. Next I went to my room and got one of the new pajama sets Alice had bought for Bella. I picked out an ice blue silk colored set. The top had thin straps and a scooped neckline and the bottoms were shorts. I was very pleased with Alice's choice. I picked out a white cotton thong panty and took them to the bathroom. By this time the tub was filled so I turned the water off and went to the hall closet and took out a lavender candle set. I took them into the bathroom set them around the tub. I placed Bella's I-pod next to the tub and set ti to play some music I had put on it for her earlier today. It would help her relax and unwind. I wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

When I got back downstairs, I found Bella fighting to stay awake. Mom had come and taken Darci and was upstairs giving her a bath. I picked Bella up and took her to my room. She woke up a little bit when I set her on her feet.

" What's going on, Edward? What are we doing now?", she asked sleepily. " You, love, are going to go in that bathroom strip down and get in the tub. While you are soaking I am going to go help mom get Darci to bed then when you are dressed again I am going to put you to bed. How does that sound?". I asked hoping she would be pleased. " Edward, you are so sweet. You do know you are really spoiling me like this don't you?", she asked looking at me over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom. God I wished I could follow her in there. Just the thought of her being naked in my bathtub was almost more than I could take. Yep, I was definitely going to have to make her mine very soon. Holy shit! Where did that thought come from? My birth mother would roll over in her grave if she knew I was thinking those kind of thoughts. Damn it, now I've got a freaking hard on. Ugh, I'm in such big trouble. A few chaste kisses and subtle touches and I'm ready to take bella to bed. What will I be like if or when she agrees to be my girlfriend and we get into the heavy petting stage? I am appalled at myself.


	16. Chapter 16: Meant To Be

-1Chapter 16: Meant To Be

Edward POV

I left Bella soaking in the bathtub and went to check on Darci. Mom had just finished bathing her and putting her pajamas on her when I got in the nursery. " Is my little peanut all ready for bed?", I asked as I reached for her. My mom smiled and asked, "You really are crazy about the both of them aren't you, son?" I saw the love in her eyes and I could read her thoughts. Both spoke volumes about how happy she was for me that I had finally found true happiness and my life had been made complete.

I smiled back at her and nodded as I cradled Darci to my chest and moved to the rocking chair and sat down. Darci wiggled and squirmed for a minute getting herself into a comfortable position in my arms. Once she was settled I began to rock and hum to her. My mother stood in the doorway watching quietly for a few minutes then left. Her last thought was that I was made for the role of husband and father. I made her proud.

Bella POV

I was enjoying my bath immensely. I couldn't help but think about things as I soaked and listened to the beautiful music in my ears. I was so touched at Edward's gesture. I can't help but think about how devoted and dedicated he has been to me and Darci since day 1. He spends every possible moment making sure we are cared for. I love him so much and I hope soon I will know if he loves us the same. I want that more than anything else in the world.

When I got through with my bath I got out and dried off and put on the pajamas Edward had left for me. I recognized they were some of the ones Alice had picked out earlier for me today. I put them on and combed out my hair. I brushed my teeth and then went to the nursery.

There was Edward in the rocking chair holding my daughter and humming to her. I stood in the doorway watching. I loved watching the two of them together. It always warmed my heart. I watched as Darci's little hands reached up and pulled at Edward's chin and lips. I heard her little baby noises as he ever so gently took her fingers between his lips. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Edward looked up then even though I know he had been aware of my presence the whole time. That was simply part of his vampire abilities.

I stepped deeper into the nursery and went to kneel beside the rocking chair. Before I could kneel down though Edward stopped me. I looked at him questioningly before he spoke, " Come Bella, sit with us. I am more than capable of holding you both.", he said softly. I was surprised but I did as he said and settled my self on the opposite side of my daughter. Edward held Darci in one arm and put his other one around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and planted my face in the crook of his neck. I heard and felt him sigh like a weight had been lifted off of him. What a picture we must make sitting here like this. No sooner had I thought that than I saw a bright flash and heard a ghostly giggle. Edward looked over at me and we both laughed and said, "Alice." it was the only explanation needed. We sat like that until Darci was asleep then Edward got up after moving me off his lap and put her in her crib. We both kissed her goodnight and I know this time I was positive he whispered, " Daddy loves you, peanut."

I was stunned but I was so incredibly touched by his words. I had hoped but I had never let myself believe it would really happen. Things like that just didn't happen for me. I couldn't think or speak as I stood there looking at Edward, but he saw my reaction. He stopped and looked at me with fear in his eyes as he realized that I heard what he said. " Bella, I…", he started but I cut him off by throwing myself into his arms and huggin him with all my strength and then I did something I never thought I'd have guts enough to do. I kissed him. I kissed with all the desire and passion I had had for him since the moment I met him. It took a moment but he responded. He returned my feelings with those of his own.

He lifted me into his arms and walked to his bedroom. He set me down and took my hand. He walked us to the bed where we sat down. He sat first and pulled me into his lap. For a moment we looked into each other's eyes. I saw all the love in them he possessed. "You feel it too. Don't you?", I asked him. " Yes, Bella. I felt the very minute I laid eyes on you and then when I saw your daughter and what a devoted mother you are it made me love you even more. I do love you Bella. This si not the way I had intended to tell you or ask you but I can't hold it in anymore. I just have to tell you, now." I held my breath and waited in silence for him to continue. " Isabella Marie Swan, I am head over heels in love with you. I want nothing more in this world than for you to be my girlfriend, then my fiance and finally my wife. I want to be a father to Darci. I can't live without either of you. You both mean more to me than I can possibly tell you. So what do you say? Will you accept me, Bella, as your boyfriend as least for now and maybe later on in the future as more? Will you let me be a father to your daughter?" I saw hope in his eyes that I would say yes and I saw fear that I would say no.

I felt the tears run down my face as I took his face between my hands and I kissed him tenderly before I answered. " Edward, I love you too, so much. I can't tell you how happy you have made me. I can hardly believe I have found where I belong at long last. I would be very honored to have you as my boyfriend now and most definitely in the future as my fiance and eventually as my husband. I can think of no one better than you to be Darci's father. You are so good with her and she deserves to have the very best. I know without a doubt that is you."

"Thank you, Bella.", he said after kissing me breathless. " I promise you and Darci will never want for anything. I will give you both any and everything either your hearts desire. You need only to think it and it will be given to you." It dawned on me though when he spoke of the future how that would work out. " Edward?" I was still sitting in his lap and we were holding onto each other neither willing to let go. " Yes, my love?", he responded. " When you spoke of the future, exactly how is that going to work being that you are a vampire and I am human and so is Darci?", I asked. Edward smiled and smoothed his hand over my back and asked, "How do you want it to work out, Bella? Do you want to remain human or do you wish to become like me? I won't make that choice for you. It has to be of your own choosing. If you choose to remain human, I will stay by you until you die and then I will find a way to follow you in death. If you choose to become a vampire, I will gladly change you and while you are changing while I am taking care of you the family will see after Darci."

I thought about it and I knew I had already decided I wanted to become a vampire someday if things worked out between he and I like I hoped they would. I also thought about what the family had told me about newborn vampires and how unstable they are. I didn't want to be away from my daughter for a whole year. I didn't want to miss one minute of her life. I was going to be the mother to her that Renee had never been to me. I explained all this to Edward and he listened intently until I was finished. A look of complete understanding was on his face and maybe even some adoration too.

" Bella, you are such a wonderful mother to Darci and I completely understand how you feel and I admire you for it. I wish every child in the world had a mother like you and both of my mothers. All three of you are so loving and caring and love with all your heart and with every fiber of your beings." he said stopping because someone was knocking on the door. " Come in, Alice.", Edward said and the door swung open to reveal Alice with a bright, beaming smile on her face.

Alice POV

I was so excited when I got the vision of what was going to happen tonight. It was really much better than what Edward had planned initially. I had informed the family of what was going to happen and they were thrilled too. I was going to have a new sister and a niece. Both of whom were going to be worshipped and adored for all eternity. Bella and Edward and Darci were simply meant to be.


	17. Chapter 17: Almost There

-1Chapter 17: Almost There

Edward POV

I watched a grinning Alice enter my room. Although she didn't stay but just long enough to explain to Bella what she had seen in a vision a few days ago while we were out hunting. It was still long enough and I was ready to be alone with Bella again.

After Alice left, Bella and talked things over and she let me know in no uncertain terms that if I wanted her and her child she definitely wouldn't settle for anything less than eternity.

We agreed we would wait until Darci was at least six months old before I changed her. We also discussed Darci's future as well. Bella thought it would be best to wait until Darci was old enough to understand what was going on and then let her choose for herself whether she wanted to become a vampire or not. That was fine with me. I couldn't have been happier knowing I would always have both of my girls with me.

Bella drifted off to sleep and I was completely satisfied to just lay and hold her. Sometime around 4 a. m. Darci woke up crying. I quickly slipped out of bed and went to check on her but by the time I got there Rosalie had again beat me to it.

" Suck it up, Edward. Bella may have agreed to let you be the baby's daddy but I'm the eldest aunt and I got here first. So just go on back to your girlfriend and shut up.", she said in her haughtiest tone. I just shook my head and let her be. I know how much Rosalie has wanted a baby for the longest time. I would not begrudge her any happiness. I slipped easily back into bed with Bella and listened on the baby monitor as Rosalie cooed to Darci. I had to admit Rosalie would have been a wonderful mother.

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe how easily Edward had given up. I guess he's not as bad as I always thought. He knows how much I long to be a mom. I have to admit how sweet it is of him to let me have time with Darci. It proves he really does love me as a sister. I knew too he really wanted to be with Bella being as they had just admitted their feelings hours earlier. I was truly happy for him that he had found his other half. I know people think I have no heart but I do. I can't imagine how I would be if I did not have Emmett in my life.

After I got Darci back to sleep, I went in search of my husband so I could show him how much I appreciate him always being there for me.

Esme POV

I am so happy my family is now complete. Bella and Darci are the perfect additions. I know Edward is thrilled beyond words. He was truly meant for the roles he's taking on. I know he will make the perfect father for Darci just as Carlisle has always been the perfect father to all of our children. I had never let myself believe the Cullen name would be passed to another generation. I know Carlisle is thrilled as well.

Carlisle POV

So here it is phase three has begun. I am truly thrilled to know Edward has found his other half and with her came the one who will carry the Cullen name into the future. I know it's sad to think that Bella will lose another part of her family but she will be gaining more family than she will know what to do with. Family that will do anything for her and her child. It's just amazing to think I will get the chance to be a father to another child and a grandpa. Thank you God for all your blessings on us, I think to myself as I sit in my study trying to find a cure for a rare virus that has struck middle-aged woman who has no family at all.

Edward POV

Well phase three has begun. It's sad to know that in 2 more days it will come to an end and Bella will lose another member of her family. While she will have all of us to be there and help her, I know it will hurt her deeply to lose the one member of her family who actually loves and cares about her. I can't help but hold Bella a little tighter while she sleeps in my arms. I am so very lucky that this beautiful creature in my arms has chosen to spend her life with me. I will always be there for her and my daughter and treasure every single minute I have with both of them.

Bella POV

Waking up in Edward's arms is indescribable. I have never slept so soundly as I did sleeping next to him. It is a very fortunate person who wakes up and the first thing she sees is a perfect pair of golden irises staring down at her. Edward was looking at me like I was the holy grail of women. I reached up and slid my arms behind his head and pulled him down to me.

We were in the middle of a deep kiss when I heard our daughter calling for our attention. "I see someone else wants some morning love.", Edward said smiling as he got out of bed. I knew he was going to get Darci so I just stayed where I was. He returned a few minutes later with her in his arms. He laid Darci on the bed between us and kissed her little forehead. The three of us lay there together enjoying the morning until Darci let us know it was breakfast time.

"Time to get up and get moving for the day.", I said as I moved carefully to get up. Edward picked Darci up and started for the door. " Come on little peanut, daddy will get you a bottle while mommy gets in the shower and gets woke and dressed.", Edward said to her. I smiled as I watched them walk to the door. " I'll be downstairs shortly, baby.", I told Edward. It was so strange to hear myself call him that out loud but it felt so good at the same time. It brought a huge smile to his face as he turned back to say, "Take your time, my love, our daughter is in good hands."

I smiled hearing refer to her as our daughter. I took my time as he told me to take a shower and get dressed and get downstairs. While I took a shower I thought about how happy I am to know I am officially the girlfriend of Edward Cullen. I had to stop and wonder how my father was going to take the news. I hoped he wouldn't be too hard on Edward, now that we were a couple. I know how much he likes the Cullens though so I figure he will be ok with it.

I finished my shower and made it downstairs to find Esme at the sink giving Darci a bath in her own little bathtub. I could her her gurgling happily while Esme cooed at her. I went in to join them.

" Good morning, Esme.", I greeted her. " Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?", she responded. "Yes, I slept better than I have slept in ages. I can't believe my little pumpkin didn't wake up hungry during the night.", I told her as I poured a glass of orange juice for myself. Esme laughed and replied, " Oh she woke up but you needn't worry, darling, she was well taken care of. It's kind of a shame you couldn't have had twins that way there would be enough baby duties to keep both Edward and Rosalie busy."

I laughed and asked, "Oh was there another territorial dispute?" Rosalie came into the kitchen then and answered, " There was no dispute to be had. I beat Edward to the nursery fair and square. Anyway he was otherwise occupied making sure you slept well and sound so when he came to the nursery I told he to go back to you." I smiled at her. "I can't tell any of you how wonderful it makes me feel knowing I don't have to worry about the well being of my child with all of you around us.", I told them. " You mean our child, love", Edward said as he came up behind me and wrapped me in his steel embrace. I shuddered with pleasure as I felt his cool lips kiss my neck. " Yes, I'm sorry, I should have said our child. That is goig to take sometime to get used to but I am so looking forward to it.", I said as I planted a kiss on his lips. Esme and Rosalie smiled as they watched us.

Esme finished Darci's bath and Rosalie took her and dressed her then fixed her a bottle. Edward emptied the bathwater while Esme answered the telephone.

When Esme came back in the kitchen her face was even more pale than normal and her eyes were full of shock and sadness. I was immediately alarmed.

" Mom, what's going on? Who was that on the phone?", Rosalie asked. I was curious to know also. I waited with baited breath. Esme met my gaze with love and concern in her eyes. Edward's arms gripped me tighter. " Bella, that was Carlisle on the phone honey, your father has been in a terrible accident.", she said and looked like she would cry if she could.

I didn't know what to say. Edward caught me when my legs gave out. He picked me up and cradled me against him. I clung to him with all the strength I had in me. He took me to the couch and sat down and held me while I cried. After my tears subsided, I looked around and the whole family had gathered around us. I knew it was bad when I saw the looks on all their faces.


	18. Chapter 18: The Darkest Hour

-1Chapter 18: The Darkest Hour

Bella POV

" How bad is it?", I asked. Carlisle came in before anyone could answer. I assumed he had come home right after he hung up with Esme. He knelt down in front of Edward who was still holding me in his lap. " I am so sorry, sweetheart. You know we all be here for you and will do anything we can for you.", Carlisle told me. I nodded my head and swallowed hard. " What happened, Carlisle?", I asked him. He bowed his head and spoke quietly. " The plane your father was on hit some bad weather and lightening hit one of the planes engines. The turbulence took it's toll on the remaining engines and the plane went down. There were no survivors, the plane exploded on impact.", he said.

I broke into fresh sobs while Edward held me and whispered comforting words in my ear. In between sobs, I managed to ask that my daughter be brought to me. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and be close to her while Edward held us both. I cried myself to the point of exhaustion. When I could cry no more, Edward washed my face with a cool wet cloth Esme had brought him. It was nice to be taken care of. I could only imagine if this had happened while I was with my mother. I would be all alone in the world. I know I have so much to be thankful for even though I have lost a lot at the same time. They say the hour before dawn is always the darkest. I know this to be true now, but I can plainly see the beautiful light that is Edward and the Cullens waiting for me just beyond the darkness.

Edward and the Cullens helped me over the next few days get everything arranged and in order for a memorial service for my father. Carlisle and Esme opened their home for the service. There were tons of people that came to pay their respects.

It was the day of the graveside memorial that I was reintroduced to Billy Black and his son Jacob. Billy was my father's long time best friend. A few times I noticed Jacob staring at me and Edward's hold on me would become tighter than it had been. I thought to myself that I would have to question Edward about it later.

After the graveside memorial was over I had Edward take me back to my father's house to spend some time there getting some more things in order. Carlisle and Esme had talked me into moving into their house and I didn't honestly want to be alone anyway so I agreed.

Billy and Jake came by while we were there. Since I was just the four of us in the tiny house I noticed how thick the tension was between us. I noticed Jacob glaring at Edward whenever he touched me.

Billy and Jacob became upset when I declined their invitation to live with them. "Look Billy, I know you and my dad were friends for as long as I can remember but he's gone now and it's pretty much my choice where me and my daughter live. I have already accepted Ccarlisle and Esme Cullen's offer for us to live with them. Plus Edward and I are together so it just makes sense. I appreciate your offer and I'm sure my dad would have as well but this is my choice.", I explained,

Jacob growled and Edward growled back. "Remember bloodsucker, you break the treaty and all bets are off.", Jacob said. "You stop it right now!", I screamed. "I don't know who you think you are Jacob Black talking to him that way but I will not have it. You and your father may have been my father's other family for many years but you have no say so over me and what I choose to do. I have chosen Edward as my mate and he will be my child's father so you need to back the fuck up and back the fuck off!"

Edward made like he was about to lunge at Jacob and I stepped between them and looked at Edward. "You stay put. I am handling this. It is my choice to make and I have made it.", I told him. Edward looked at me but relaxed and pulled me to him. "Billy thanks for coming by and for the offer but I respectfully decline and that is my final answer. I will be joining the Cullens at some point in the future and none of you will stop me. Do I make myself clear?"

Jacob glared but dropped his head and mumbled a yes. Billy silently nodded and then made their way out and left.

Jacob POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Charlie Swan's daughter was going to let herself be changed into a bloodsucker. I know it was pretty stupid on my part to bring up the treaty being as it's null and void anyway being as vampires no longer care about humans finding out about them.

I had not seen Bella in a long time but she had turned into a beautiful woman and I was hoping since Charlie had been so close to me and my dad she would choose to hold those ties as a way to be closer to her father. I was mad that Cullen had gotten to her first. He didn't deserve her. I was not counting on Bella having any knowledge about what went on between us and them but apparently she had been well informed and had made her choice.

Well I knew where she was and I could at least keep tabs on her.

Edward POV

I was so proud of Bella for standing up to the Blacks. I couldn't believe Jacob was so stupid to think that we had not told Bella everything about us from past to present. I would never keep anything from my girl. I loved her too much to ever hurt her by lying to her even by omission. Also Jacob was jealous. He had been hoping ever since seeing Bella again on her first day back in Forks, that they could be close again like when they were children. Fat chance Mutt, the girl is mine.

I helped Bella finish up what she wanted to get done and then I took her home. She was tired after a long emotionally and physically tiring day. I took her upstairs to our room and put her in our bed to rest. I went to check on our daughter then I went back and lai down to my already sleeping angel and held her while she slept.

Later on when she woke up, mom had made her dinner so I fixed a tray and brought it up to her. While she ate, I went and got our daughter and brought her to our room. I sat and played with her until Bella was finished eating then I handed her over to her mother.

I watched mesmerized as Bella took off her shirt and bra and proceeded to feed Darci. Our daughter had gotten fussy and as soon as she latched her lips onto Bella's breast she quieted.

I realized this was the first time I had ever witnessed this in person. It was a beautiful sight to see mother and daughter share such a beautiful moment.

Carlisle POV

Here we are Phase Three is complete. The last phase will begin soon I am one step closer to having a new daughter and granddaughter. I am glad to see how well Bella fared and has come out on the other side of what was her darkest hour.


	19. Chapter 19: Coming Together

Chapter 19:

Carlisle POV

It's been about two weeks since the memorial for Bella's father. She is doing very well coping with everything. Edward has barely left her side for anything other than to hunt or take care of what task she asked him to do. I got a lawyer to handle everything as swiftly as possible in getting Charlie's will read and everything handled concerning Bella. Since she is still a minor, I will become her legal guardian and help her get everything in order so that when she becomes an adult she can decide what she wants to do about the house and anything else that Charlie left her.

I am just glad to be getting things in order. Today is the first day all the kids will be back in school. I hope things go well. Bella has been under enough strain and stress to last a lifetime. I know Edward and the rest of the kids will help her all they can. I can tell Bella is very appreciative of Edward and all he has done for her.

Esme POV

I am anxious for all the children to get home from school and let me know how the first day back went. I hope no one gives Bella a hard time. I fear for anyone who does. Edward and his brothers will explode like a time bomb. Rosalie and Alice won't be far behind. Rosalie has already threatened that Stanley girl.

I was shocked when all the girls came in from the grocery shopping and running errands the other day. Bella came flying through the door in tears and ran upstairs to her and Edward's bedroom. She locked her self in and wouldn't come out until she heard Darci crying. She got Darci tended to her needs then took her and locked herself back in the room. Edward sat outside the door all evening long and never moved. He talked and hummed through the door until finally around 10 p.m. Bella finally came out. She let Rosalie have Darci and she latched onto Edward and we didn't see them again until breakfast the next morning.

It was then I found out what happened. Apparently the girls had been in post office getting mail and such when Jessica and another girl entered. They approached Bella and told her how lucky she should consider herself that Edward and his family took enough pity on her and her bastard child to take her in. My poor Bella was so stunned and shocked that someone could be so heartless she just lost it.

Rosalie and Alice warned the two girls they had better keep their mouths shut or they would feel the Cullen family's wrath. I'm so hoping the first day back to school is a good one. Thankfully I didn't have to wait too much longer. All of them came piling in a little after 3 and reported the day had been fairly good that most of the student body had been nice and respectful to Bella.

" Are you hungry, love? Do you need or want anything?", Edward asked Bella. She smiled at him and answered, "No, I'm fine for now, but I noticed you need to hunt. You haven't been in awhile." He started to protest but Bella cut him off with a chaste kiss and told him not to argue with her. "Yes'mam I'll go hunt while you tend to our little peanut. When I come back we'll work on our term paper for Mr. Berdy." Bella nodded in agreement and in a flash my son had gone. I hugged my newest daughter to me and told her how much I love her as well as my other daughters as well before they left me in the kitchen.

Bella POV

It was a bit weird to be back at school today, although most people were really nice to me. A few just stared and a couple of certain girls glared. I knew it was because they were jealous. I don't get why they can't just get over it already. I mean why blame me because Edward didn't want them? It's not like I made him not like them. It was not my fault that fate made Edward and I soul mates. I wasn't going to argue with it either. I would not have made it through the last few weeks if it had not been for Edward and all the Cullens.

I was really glad to be almost done getting things in order where my father's will and all was concerned. Edward and I had sat down with Carlisle and talked about it at length. It was decided that since Edward and I were together and we knew our feelings were not going to change, that I would wait until I was of legal age to change mine and Darci's names to Cullen. By that time school would be out and Edward and I would be getting married. He could legally adopt Darci as his own giving her his last name and of course with us being married I would get his last name. Doing it that way we wouldn't have to file papers but once and save a lot of time and effort.

I have to admit I was really looking forward to becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen. I could tell by how he had been with me ever since I met him he would always be devoted to me. He worshipped Darci. She was already so spoiled it wasn't funny.

After our marriage and honeymoon I would be changed. Darci would be almost a year old by then and it would make things easier on everybody than what we had originally decided on.

I know it's customary to wait until you are married before having sex but Edward and I have opted not to wait. We love each other and are ready to be together, that's one reason I sent him out to hunt. This weekend I am getting him to take us away to be alone so we can consumate our relationship.

By the time Edward and our brothers had returned from hunting, I had fed Darci and eaten dinner as well as taken a shower and got into my pajamas. I was now laid across mine and Edward's bed with my homework waiting on him to get through in the shower.

I have seen Edward shirtless more than a few times but I will never get over the shock of how beautiful he is when he enters our bedroom naked except for a towel and water droplets glistening on his skin. It makes all my girly bits do flip flops. Damn, I want him so badly but I also want to be out of hearing range of our family at least for the first time. I know they hear us when we are making out and things get hot and heavy but hearing us actually make love is a totally different thing.

I notice his lust filled stare as he searches in his dresser drawer for some sleep pants and a t-shirt. Of course when bedtime comes that t-shirt is coming off. It's bad enough having to wear clothes at all but at least I can go to sleep feeling his cool steel arms and chest against me.

Once he's dressed he comes and joins me on our bed. "What have you been doing while I've been away, love?", he asked. "I know it wasn't homework if you are still working on it.", he said capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. "I spent time with our daughter and ate dinner, then I bathed and changed our daughter and got her ready for bed. After all that I took a nice hot shower and now here I am with my super hot, vampire boyfriend, who is looking so incredibly sexy. I just want to attack and eat him up.", I told him. He smirked and replied. "Is that so, and what do you think your super hot, vampire boyfriend would say and do if you did attack him as you want to?"

I put my finger on my chin and looked as if I were really thinking about it before I answered, "I think he would love it and hopefully respond and attack me in return." I watched as Edward's gaze take me all in from head to toe. All sorts of emotions crossed his face the most dominant one was lust. The next thing I knew all my books and stuff was stacked neatly beside the bed and I was pinned under my super hot vampire boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20: Sleeping Angels

-1Chapter 20: Sleeping Angels

Edward POV

As I lay with Bella pinned beneath my body on the bed, I looked down at her and it hit me how much I wanted her. I realized how lucky was to have her. I could feel every response her body gave in accordance with my own. She wanted me too. I found myself torn though between taking her now and waiting until we were alone. I knew sh really wanted to wait to go all the way until we were away this weekend.

I still had no idea where to take her for our weekend getaway. I knew I wanted it to be something so spectacular that she wouldn't forget it even after she became a vampire. Well I still had a few days to think about and come up with something, right now I had the woman I love pinned underneath me and waiting for my full undivided attention.

"Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me, Mr. Cullen?", she asked with a teasing tone. I let a slight amount of my body weight rest on her, just enough that she could feel what she was doing to me. "Mmmmm.", she moaned. " What do you want me to do with you, Miss Swan?", I asked using the same tone she had as I let my hard length rub against her slit, making us both moan. "I want you to pleasure me using all your vampire lover skills and let me pleasure you in return.", she said seductively.

That was my complete undoing. I kissed her then with as much passion as I dared without hurting her. I knew I had to be careful but I wanted her to know how much she could affect me with her words and her body.

It didn't take long and we were totally wrapped up in our passion. Each of us taking turns kissing, licking sucking and tasting. After awhile, I had to pull back or else I wouldn't be waiting until the weekend.

Bella lay under me still though now she was completely nude and panting. I could feel and smell how aroused she was and it was driving me insane. As I lay on top of her I realized that with both of us being nude and with her being so wet and slick from her many orgasms, how easy it would be to slip inside her body.

"Why did you stop, baby? It was feeling so good and we were both so close again?", Bella asked looking at me confused. I leaned down and kissed her tenderly before answering. "I know, love, but I had to stop for a minute or else we wouldn't be waiting until this weekend when we will be alone to go all the way. I'll admit to you, Bella, I'm having a very hard time not taking you right now. You have no idea how badly I want to slide inside of you and completely claim you as my own.", I told her.

Bella smiled and pulled me down to her to kiss me deeply. I moaned as I felt her tongue caress mine. "I love you, Edward Cullen, and I am already yours. I was yours from the moment I saw you.", she whispered. "Baby, you are so going to make me cum if you keep talking like that. You know how crazy that makes me, when you appeal to the possessive side of my nature. Do you really know and understand how badly I want to mark you as mine so no other male whether it be human or vampire will even think of doubting that you are taken?", I said to her as I kissed her closed eyes and down the bridge of her nose, her cheeks, and finally reclaiming her lips.

Once I was in control again, I brought her to a final and exhausting orgasm and afterward she fell into a deep sleep. I held her and cradled her warm body close to mine. I loved her warmth and I loved even more how she was not repulsed by the coolness of mine. In fact, Bella seemed to relish my cold hard body against hers.

After she had been asleep for awhile, she began to dream. I could only imagine what kind of dreams she was having from the way she was moaning and rubbing her bare ass against my dick which was growing harder by the second. Fuck me! This was hard. I was so not going to make until the weekend.

I laid there as ong as I could but when the temptation to wake her up and take her got to be too strong, I had to get up. I had to do something to et my mind off of that subject all together. I found myself in our daughters nursery.

Darci was sleeping peacefully. Like her mother she looked like an angel. She had her mother's dark hair and eyes. Her skin was slightly more tan than Bella's I gathered she got that from her father.

I stood over her crib for the longest time. Her dreams were sweet ones. Her mind so innocent and unaware of the cruelties of the world. I would do everything in my vampiric power to make sure she stayed innocent and unaware for as long as I could.

A little after 3 a.m., she began to stir and finally woke up. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. I took her downstairs and made her a bottle then went back to the nursery. I sat down in the rocking chair and she ate while I rocked and sang.

_**Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby.**_

Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

I held and rocked Darci even after she had finished her bottle and I had burped her. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was holding this little miracle in my arms and that another miracle was just down the hall sleeping in my room and in my bed.

After a few more minutes of rocking and singing, I did put Darci back in her bed and cover her up. I watched as she squirmed getting herself comfortable then I went back to my other sleeping angel.


	21. Chapter 21: A Romantic Getaway

-1Chapter 21: A Romantic Getaway

Bella POV

I am so excited to go on this weekend get away with Edward. I will miss my daughter terribly but I am so ready to be alone and make love to my man.

He is taking me to Great Falls, Montana. We are staying at the Collins Mansion which is a bed and breakfast there. I can hardly wait until school is out today so we can leave.

Alice had already packed my suitcase for me and I was glad because if it was up to me I would have packed next thing to nothing. I don't plan on seeing much of anything except the four walls, ceiling and floor or our room. In other words I plan to take as much advantage as I can of having Edward all to myself. It's a good thing he is a vampire because he's going to need all of his vampiric strength and quick recovery abilities. Do I sound horny to you?

Edward POV

Damn, can this day take any fucking longer to pass by? Every time I look at the clock it has barely moved. I am so ready to get the hell out of here and start my weekend with Bella. Hell yes, I am one horny vampire. I am more than ready to claim Bella as mine. After this weekend there will be no doubt about who she belongs to. The only drawback is leaving our daughter behind. I will miss my little peanut, but I have seriously got to get rid of some of this unbearable sexual frustration that has built up. Damn good thing I wasn't aware of it until Bella came along.

"Come on, bro, ease up on the lust will ya? I'm about to go out of my mind.", Jasper told me in his thoughts. I couldn't help it. Sleeping with Bella every night and her being as near to naked as she could get and still be clothed was making me nuts. Not to mention the fact that we had been making out like crazy and the fact that when I'm around her I can smell her constant arousal.

Finally the final bell rang and we could leave. We were walking across the parking lot when Mike Newton approached us. To say I was instantly pissed off is the most ridiculous understatement that could be made.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to a party at my house this weekend. It's gonna be on Saturday while my parents are out of town. Most everyone is going to be there.", he rambled on and on. Bella finally cut him off and said, "Look Mike, the offer is nice but I am not interested. Edward and I are going out of town for the weekend anyway.", she was not even looking at him but at me instead. Bella raised up on her tip toes and kissed me before turning back to face Mike who was wearing a huge grimace on his face.

I could tell by his thoughts that he was anything but happy about her rejection. I really didn't give a damn. I was just ready to go.

Alice walked over and handed Bella some papers and things. " That's your sheet with your check in time and spa appointment on it. Don't lose it. I booked the couples sensual massage package for you.", she said smiling. I knew what my sister was up to. I was fighting back a grin as images of me and Bella giving each other massages played in Mike's head. He was quickly losing his cool and about to explode.

"Mmmm a sensual massage from you, baby, I can hardly wait to have these strong hands running all over my body. I am so anxious to feel them touching and caressing me everywhere.", Bella said seductively. It was perfect. Mike completely lost it then.

He threw his book bag down and started shouting and causing a scene. Yelling that Bella knew she could do better than me and he was the better choice. How absurd. My family, Bella and I cracked up laughing as we got into our cars and drove away.

People were watching Mike as he made a complete ass out of himself while he pitched his tantrum. He and every other guy was simply going to have to face facts Bella is and will always be mine.

We already had our bags in the car so we left school and started driving. It was going to take us about 8 hours to get there even with the speed that I drive.

Bella and I kept each other entertained most of the way then she got tired and slept. I could have gotten lost in daydreams watching her sleep. She was so incredibly beautiful as she slept. I couldn't help but reach over and caress her silken cheek. My cool touch didn't even disturb her and I was glad. She would need all the rest she could get between now and the time we reached our destination. Once we got to the our room at the bed and breakfast, we were going to be two very busy individuals.


	22. Chapter 22: Bath Time

-1Chapter 22: Bath Time

Edward POV

We finally arrived at the mansion. I woke Bella up and we got out and went inside. The place was really magnificent. It was built Victorian style in 1891. I had never been here before and I must say it was impressive. Alice had booked us in what they call the Black and Gold suite.

Once we were checked in and I just have to say that was interesting. It was the first time I had seen Bella get jealous. The lady that checked us in made it very clear she was interested. "Thank you very much Mr. Cullen and if there is anything further I can help you with please don't fail to ask.", she had said. I was stunned when I heard a low growling sound come from Bella. If looks could kill the lady would have dropped dead on the spot, Bella was glaring so hard.

I smiled and put my arm around Bella's waist and guided her to follow the person taking our luggage to our room. "Easy there, kitten, no need for the claws to come out. I am all yours, love. As soon as we are alone in our room, I intend to show you just how much I belong to you.", I whispered in her ear. I watched her shudder as my cool breath slid across her ear and neck. I loved having that affect on her.

Bella POV

I was blown away by the beauty of the Collins Mansion. It was gorgeous inside and out, although I doubted we would see very much of the outside of it.

Once we had been shown to our room and were left alone. I felt my whole body relax knowing that now I had Edward all to myself for two glorious days.

The room Alice had booked us in was amazing and stunningly beautiful. The bed was a 4 poster bed. The frame was a black walnut color and the coverlet was a gold background with black intricate designs. It had huge fluffy pillows and was screaming to be used. Everything about the room was picture perfect for a romantic weekend getaway. Not to mention the all out sex fest that I know was going to take place.

Edward unpacked our things and we put them away together and set our luggage in the closet. After that was done we stretched out on the huge king sized bed.

"Mr. Cullen, I do believe you said something about showing me just how much you belong to me a little bit ago. When did you plan to start? I find that I am quite impatient and tired of waiting.", I told him. "My aren't we a demanding little kitten, Miss Swan? To answer you're question and meet your demand, allow me to show you.", he replied and in seconds we were both stipped naked and in bed. Edward was all over me kissing and licking and tasting. He would stop and suck the soft spot right under my ear and it would make me insane with want. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. I knew he could smell it and I could feel what it was doing to him. It felt like a steel pipe was pushing against my stomach as he lay on top of me.

Edward and I lay like that for quite sometime. We never stopped what we were doing and our desire for the other was steadily building. "Bella, my love, I want you so bad right now, but I also want our first time to really be special for both of us. I want to slow things down a bit and do things right.", he told me. I was really worked up but I knew he was right, so he backed off when I nodded in silent agreement.

"Love, while I go in the bathroom and fill the tub for us you get can get our clothes together. Is that okay with you?", he said as he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Yes, that sounds fine.", I replied and we got up to go about our tasks.

Once he had the tub filled, I was in the bathroom with our clothes which were nothing more than robes. I was not planning on either of us wearing clothes tonight even if all we managed to do was sleep.

Edward came to me once he was finished and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me tenderly before meeting my eyes with his own intense gaze. He was silently asking my permission to proceed with his plans. I smiled and nodded eagerly.

He backed away from me just far enough to begin working on the buttons of my shirt. I was quiet while he did this letting all that was happening sink in. Here I was with the world's most gorgeous vampire in existence and he was undressing me. All the while he looked at me like I was the most precious and rarest jewel known to man.

Once he had my shirt off he reach around and unhooked my bra. He used his long, elegant fingers to slid the straps down my arms while placing soft kisses from my lips and down my neck and across the top of my shoulders. "You are so incredibly beautiful, love. I don't know what I have ever done to deserve you and our daughter in my life. I want you to know I will never trade it for anything. I love you, Bella.", he murmured.

He went down on his knees and as he went down he stroked my skin softly. His touch made me tingle all over. I could hardly believe this was happening to me. I flinched a little when I felt his cool lips and tongue come in contact with my exposed and hardened nipples. He chuckled softly and kept moving downward until he came to the waistband of my jeans.

His quick nimble fingers had them unbuttoned and unzipped before I could blink. Edward took his time sliding them down my legs. Once they were pooled at my ankles he picked each one of my feet up at a time and pulled them away from me. He continued where he left off with the kisses. I felt my stomach muscles contract when he kissed there. I stood watching from above as he looked up at me. I could see everything he was feeling right then. I was feeling the same way. Anxious, but a bit scared, but most of all unconditional love, acceptance and devotion.

Lastly, he took off my panties and then I was completely bare for him to see. I heard his intake of air and I saw the look of awe and astonishment to find that my sex was bare and glistening. I was wet and ready to be pleasured by him. I watched and waited to see what he would do next. " Close your eyes, baby. I want you to feel this with all your senses.", he whispered to me.

I waited and then I felt my ass against the cool granite counter top and I felt his hand guiding me gently backward. The coolness of the mirror behind my back was titillating but then I felt Edward's long fingers sliding up and down my drenched folds. I moaned as I felt them slide over my clit.

"Bella, you smell so damn good, baby. I can hardly wait to taste you.", he said and then I felt his tongue take a long hard lick from the bottom of my slit to the top. He used the tip of his tongue to flick my clit slowly at first then his pace became faster as I felt my stomach coiling up and my knuckles were turning white from holding on to the counter so tightly. I knew my orgasm was not far off. Edward kept on and when I knew my release was imminent he slid two fingers up inside me and gently pumped while stroking my g-spot. I screamed loudly as I came. Edward immediately attached his lips and mouth to my clit. He pumped his fingers in and out of me gently while I rode out my orgasm.

When I was spent Edward picked me up and put me in the bathtub. I watched him through heavily lidded eyes as he undressed himself. Once piece at a time his glorious body was revealed to me. I hungered for him then like never before and I didn't even both trying to hide it.

Once he was down to taking off his boxers I never let my eyes leave his body. I didn't want to miss anything.

Edward POV

I watched Bella as she looked at me through a lust filled haze while I took off my clothes. The hunger I saw in her eyes that she had for me was almost more than I could stand. My cock was hard it was nearly painful. I wanted to be inside her so badly. I had waited and dreamed of this moment for so very long. I was never so glad I had not given into the offers I had received over the years for sexual gratification as I was right now.

When I was completely naked and standing beside the tub, Bella ran her tongue out over her lips while gazing up at me. I saw the lustful hunger in her eyes. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I watched as she raised up onto her knees in the tub. The bubble clung to her body in different spots covering her but yet letting me see her skin in the dim light of the room. She looked like she was glowing.

When she was steady on her knees she motioned for me to step forward and brace on of my knees on the side of the tub while leaving one foot planted on the floor. I couldn't help but wonder what she had in mind but I would do as she had asked just as she had done for me.

Bella looked up at me as she reached out and took my hard length in her soft hand and begin to stroke it gently. I took in a huge gulp of air and my head fell back onto my shoulders. I was in heaven as I felt her warm digits wrapped around my erection, stroking it before bringing the tip to her mouth. She then used her tongue to sweep slowly across the tip and around the head. I nearly lost my mind from feeling such ecstasy. I had never dreamed I could feel like this. "Bella, Bella, Bella, that feels so damn good, baby.", I told her.

She continued to lick and suck the tip and head then I felt her tongue lacing it's way around the ridge of the head then suddenly I was engulfed in Bella's warm mouth. I felt my length entering the warm, wet cavern of her mouth one inch at a time. It felt so good a low growl begin emanating from my chest. I wanted to grab her head and fuck her mouth for all I was worth. I knew I couldn't do that tough or I would hurt her and I would never do that. As she licked and sucked, I felt the tightening of my muscles in my stomach and I knew I was not going to last any longer. I was going to explode and I wasn't sure how she would feel about me doing that in her mouth.

I had talked to Carlisle and I knew my semen would not hurt her as long as it didn't come in contact with her blood. "Bella, my love, you have no idea how good that feels, but I need to cum so bad. So unless you want me to cum in your mouth, you need to move sweetheart.", I whispered as I stroked the side of her face. Bella moaned and held on tighter not letting once inch of my length leave her mouth. She continued sucking and sucked even harder as she used her free hand to massage my ball sac. "Ahhhhhhh! Yes!", I bellowed as I came. I shot several long stream so cum down the back of her throat and Bella moaned and took it all and swallowed it down. I was weak when it was all over but as soon as I looked down at Bella's radiant face and watchd her lick her full, pink lips, I was instantly ready to go again.


	23. Chapter 23: To Be Loved

-1Chapter 23: To Be Loved

Edward POV

I had to hold back a chuckle when I looked down at Bella's surprised face when saw that I instantly hard again. "Edward…um…how", she was going to ask me how it was possible for me to do that when it was common knowledge that most men took a few minutes to recover. "Vampire ability, my love. I can go like this for as long as I choose without tiring, just as I can anything else.", I explained. She got a gleam in here eye when I said that. Plus I could read her thoughts and let me tell you they were pretty interesting thoughts.

I got over in the tub with Bella and got us positioned so that I was leaning against the back of the tub and she straddling my legs. I was loving the heat from the water but the heat from between Bella's thighs was scorching. I loved it even more and it was all I could not to lift her up and impale her body with mine. As we sat facing each other, we began a heavy make out session. We started kissing and touching each other's body.

I brought Bella close to me and lifted her so her breasts were mouth level to me. I licked and kissed them all over before sucking them into my mouth. I had completely forgotten, which is highly unusual for a vampire that she was still breast feeding our daughter. When I sucked I got a mouthful of breast milk. As a vampire human food taste awful but the taste of that milk from Bella's body was one of the best and sweetest tastes I had ever known.

Bella moaned loudly and grabbed the back of my head and held me to her. "Oh my god, Edward, that feels so good.", she told me I sucked again and she came. I could smell her arousal mix with the bath water and I couldn't wait to have he any longer.

Before she could blink I had us out of the tub and in the center of the bed. Bella's loud moans and hard panting breaths filled my ears while her hands ran wild over my body. The pulling and clutching of her fingers against my granite skin was unbelievable. It made me crazy for her. "Bella, I can't wait anymore baby, I need to be inside of you. Will you let me in my angel?", I begged. "Yes, yes, yes.", she panted.

I kissed her deeply and lined the tip of my cock up with her entrance and slowly pushed in. Bella began screaming and panting even harder. It scared me at first but then I realized she was having another orgasm. It stunned me that just by pushing inside her could do this. I didn't care as long as my angel was pleased. "Oh Edward! Don't stop baby, I need to feel you.", she cried.

Once I was all the way inside her, I made short quick thrusts. I pulled her legs up so that I could achieve maximum depth and my pelvic bone rubbed her clit. My thrusts were hard though not hard enough to hurt her. Bella's moans and screams filled my ears and filled the room. I was positive we would be heard but I could careless. I was buried deep inside the love of my existence and I was bringing her unsurmountable pleasure with my body.

"Bella, you feel so good. You're so wet and tight. You're body feels like an inferno to me. I will never be able to get enough of you., my love.", I whispered to her. I could feel my own orgasm building. I knew I would cum soon and I wanted Bell to cum with me. "I am going to cum soon, angel and I want you to cum with me. I want to feel your body clench and hold me as your juices coat my length.", I told her. "Yes! Oh Yes! I love having you inside me, Edward. You're so big and hard and it feels so good. I never want you to leave my body.", she replied.

Upon hearing her words I felt the shift in body and the low growl as it built in my chest. I began to pump in and out of Bella hard and fast. Her smalls hands clutching at my arms and shoulders while her hips came off the bed and met mine thrust for thrust. I was having a hard time resisting the urge to bite and mark her. I buried my face in the pillow and screamed as I released inside of her. "UGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" It was muffled by the pillow but it was still loud and I hoped I hadn't frightened Bella. "Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd!", Bella screamed my name and bit my shoulder as I felt her walls clenching and contracting around me. Her body was tense while she rode out her orgasm.

Once I was again emptied of cum, I held still until Bella was finished. She was even more beautiful when caught in the throws of passion than she was ordinarily. I planned on making that look appear on her face as much as possible. I was now officially and completely addicted to the drug that was Bella Swan.

After a few minutes, Bella and I had recovered our breath and was able to talk. "Bella, you have no idea how much joy and peace you have brought to me by giving yourself to me. You are mine and will be forever more.", I told her as I held her in my arms. Bella's expression was one of someone who had just taken a large hit of some euphoric inducing drug. Her eyes were glassy and her body was limp, but I could see and feel the love coming from her. "I love you, my angel.", I told her and kissed her tenderly.

Bella POV

So that's what it feels like to be in love and made love to by a god, I thought to myself afterward while laying in Edward's arms. I heard his loving words and they healed me and made me complete like nothing else ever could. I was so happy and euphoric, I couldn't even speak but I kissed his naked skin wherever I could reach which was mostly on his chest and neck.

I could hear and feel a rumbling in his chest. It sounded like a cat when it purrs. It was a very comforting sound. I let it lull me into sleep.

Edward POV

I was feeling incredible as I lay here with Bella curled around me like a snake. I was glad she liked being so close to me. It let me know she trusts me even with her life. I am so glad she and Darci have come into my life. It is truly living that I have been doing since the day I saw Bella. Before her and our daughter, I was simply existing. The two of them together have brought me to life again and showed me what it's like to live and be happier than I could ever imagine. They have shown me what it like and what it means to be loved. I will be eternally grateful for that.

I laid and held Bella the rest of the night, though there wasn't much of it left. It had been late when we checked in. I didn't care in the least the wait had been worth it. I loved these times and looked forward to many more of them in the future.

It was late in the afternoon when Bella began to stir from slumber. She wiggled and squirmed often some part of her body would brush against a certain part of my body and it was once again coming to life. I moaned when Bella pressed her full, firm ass against me. Instantly she was awake and her head snapped around to look at me. Her smile was blinding.

"Someone is really eager to say good morning.", Bella said playfully. "Mmm, yes, well how could you not expect me to be after what happened last night.", I replied just as playfully. "So true, so true, darling. It was much more than I could have ever imagined, Edward. You made me feel so good. I didn't feel awkward and dirty like the first time. You made me feel like a woman should feel. I was truly afraid that after being raped by Phil that I might never be completely myself again. Thank you for giving me that, Edward. I love you more than you can possibly know and I will until I no longer exist.", she told me.

I smiled and kissed her passionately, which lead to more love making. We made love over and over again and I knew I would never get tired or bored with Bella. She was everything a man could dream of wanting.

She was a kitten one minute and full grown tigress the next. I loved every single facet of Bella. I couldn't help but find her jealous side amusing. I was hard to believe she had as much possessiveness in her human body as I had in my vampire body. I learned this while we were out later in the evening when we went for our couples spa appointment.

We walked inside the spa and went to give the slip Alice had given us to the lady at the desk. While she was getting us in the computer she kept glancing over at Bella and I. I could hear her thoughts ana could see her mental images of what she would like to do with me. I was not impressed. It was actually sickening because I knew I would never do those things with anyone but my angel.

She imagined having me tied up to a bed and tickling me with a feather as well as doing other things that are too embarrassing to mention and I tensed up. Bella immediately sensed it and looked at the lady who was wearing a smug grin.

"I am Mrs. Edward Cullen and if you want to keep your job, you will put your eyes back in your head and stop eye fucking my husband this very minute. Do I make myself perfectly clear?", Bella practically growled. Damn and Fuck me! if it wasn't the sexiest thing I had ever seen and heard. My Bella was going to be nothing short of a massive force of nature to be reckoned with once she was a vampire.

The lady's eyes grew large and bugged out of their sockets as she took in the small petite form standing in front of her. She thought how could someone so small be so forboding. God help us when she got pissed after she was turned. I just hoped Jasper was close by when it happened.

"Yes, of course, . I do apologize for upsetting you. It's just I have never seen a man as handsome as your husband and I couldn't help be drawn to him. Please forgive me and accept my apology. It won't happen again." the lady told Bella. I could tell from her thoughts she was sincere and that Bella had truly intimidated her. I found myself feeling proud of Bella in that moment. It showed her fierce need to hold onto and protect what was hers as any vampire does. We have an automatic ingrained possessive nature. It's there from the moment we awake as a vampire. When it comes to our mates being threatened it intensifies a thousand fold. We will stop at nothing to protect what belongs to us until the threat no longer exists.

I was also thrilled to hear Bella tell the woman that she was Mrs. Edward Cullen. I could hardly wait until that becomes a reality. I would be proud to announce to the world that she is my wife and the mother of my child.

Once we were registered, we were sent to a waiting room. A few minutes later another woman came and called our names and gave us instructions as to what to do. After awhile of doing various things we were put in a room and told that someone would be with us soon.

Bella and I were laid out naked on twin massage tables and covered by towels. We talked while we waited and I told her again how proud I was of her and how much I loved her. I told her how very excited I was about her becoming my wife and adopting Darci. She was excited also. I kept getting mental images of the three of us from her mind.

She pictured Darci's first day of school. I saw Bella and I walking Darci inside and saying goodbye to her for the day. While saying our goodbyes, she pictured me getting down on one knee and hugging our daughter who was a bit shy about starting school. In her mind I lovingly reassured our daughter that she would like school and make lots of friends. "You promise, daddy?", Darci would ask. I would look at her with all the love I possess for our daughter and say, "Yes, daddy promises, princess. You be a the sweet girl I know you are and Mommy and me will see you this afternoon." Bella and I both would kiss her one last time on the cheek and leave the room. Bella's thoughts were then interrupted and so were mine by a young man of Italian linage coming into the room.

Bella POV

I was in heaven imagining all the things I wanted to come true for me and my child and I wanted Edward to be right in the middle of it. I know Darci and I will always be fiercely protected and loved by the Cullens. We will never want for anything and this thought makes me weak with unimaginable joy.

My thoughts came to n abrupt halt when a young man entered our room. He was young and well built. Handsome, I would say, though he was nothing compared to my beloved Edward. I would forevermore be ruined now for any other man because one would never exist that could even come close to him.

I watched in silence as the man came in and gathered up some bottles of various sizes and brought them over to the table I was lying on. When he spoke, I caught his Italian accent. He told me what he was going to do and to just relax that he would have me feeling great in no time. Little did he know I had already been to heaven and back many times the previous night and thee was nothing he could do to top that. I didn't say anything, I just looked at Edward who was smirking. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Did I hit a ticklish spot, Miss?", Lorenzo asked me. He had introduced himself just before he had begun my massage. "No, Lorenzo, I was simply laughing at my husband. He was making funny faces at me.", I replied. "Your laughter is lovely, Miss. I can easily understand why he would do whatever I took to hear it.", he said. I noticed the look Edward gave him. It was a look of warning. I can only assume Lorenzo's thoughts had strayed and Edward was not pleased by them. Lorenzo suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights when he saw how Edward was looking at him.

Edward's eyes were pitch black and his jaw was locked like a steel trap. I could feel the irritation rolling off of Edward. I knew I had to do something to distract him, so I reached out my hand to him. He took it and I used my thumb to gently stroke the back of his hand. I pictured us leaving the spa and going back to our room. Once there, we would order me some food and I would eat and Edward would watch and get so turned on he couldn't wait for me to finish eating. He would pick me up and carry me to the bedroom and hold me against the wall and strip me naked. From there, Edward would kiss and lick and suck my lips, neck, and boobs until he made his way down to the floor. He would get on his knees and while keeping me braced he would balnace me on his shoulders and bury his face between my thighs. He would pleasure me into oblivion with his mouth and hands.

I was lost in my daydreams until I heard the low rumbling of Edward's impending growl. I opened my eyes and we were alone in the room. I looked again and Edward was looming over me. His eyes were still black but this time not from anger but from pure lust.


	24. Chapter 24:Eternal Fire

-1Chapter 24: A Fire Burns

Edward POV

I was very glad Bella had taken my hand and distracted me. It was amazing at how well she could already read me. Somehow she was able to to sense the raging thoughts that were going through my mind when Lorenzo was massaging her.

His thoughts were much different from his words. He was enjoying touching Bella's body way too much for my liking. At first I tried to ignore them but the more he touched her the more lascivious they became. When I saw his hand slip under the towel that was covering Bella's body, and could hear in his thoughts wondering what it would be like to touch her most intimate parts, I became enraged. I would kill him before I would let him get near her like that. Bella knew what would happen if I lost my temper at this pathetic human.

She took my hand and begin imagining she and I doing other things back in our room. It worked to sooth the beast in me who was wanting to kill the human man but she also turned on the lustful beast in me. The one who knew her body and craved it like a drug. I was became so consumed with lust and the lasting effects of the rage I had previously felt that I sent Lorenzo away.

Bella was still caught up in her daydreaming to even notice his absence. She didn't notice anything until I was looming over naked body laid out before me like a baquet on a buffet table. It was definitely not her blood I wanted. It was her incredibly sexy body that was the driving force now.

Bella opened her eyes when she heard my low rumbling growl and I stared down into the deep, chocolate pools that were her eyes. I saw she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I could smell her arousal and there was no way I could hide mine from her. She lay on the table looking up at me her gaze became as filled with lust as mine.

She turned on her side and took hold of my cock. I would never get over the feelings she evoked in me when I would feel the silky, soft, warmth of her hands on me. She stroked gently up and down and it felt better than I can possibly describe. "Come to me, Edward. Come to me, now. I want you. I want to lick and suck your hard cock. I want you to cum in my mouth so I can taste you.", she said.

I situated Bella on the table so that her head was hanging off the end of it. Her mouth was at the perfect height to take my length into it. I gave myself over to Bella. Making her happy was all that mattered to me in that moment. She took my length and brought it to her lips. I sucked ina ragged breath when I felt her warm, wet tongue caress the head. She pushed the tip of her tongue into the tiny opening at the end and I thought I was going to lose my mind. I had to lean over and grab the sides of the table she way laying on. Damn it! She was going to cause the first vampire heart attack in the history of the world. Her moans sent vibrations through me that nearly brought to my knees.

When I had somewhat control of myself, I leaned over her body and kissed her supple breasts. I couldn't help but want to taste their sweetness again and I did. Bella sighed and whimpered as I did this to her. While I paid homage to her breasts, I wanted to pleasure he lower half too. I ran my hand up to her to thighs and parted them. At first she was resistant. "Come on baby, open up for me. I want and need to taste you too, love. Let in and let me make you feel as good as you are making me feel right now.", I told her.

She stopped resisting then an opened her legs for me. I was hit by the aroma of her arousal. I could feel how slick she was. I dove in and buried my face in her sex. I lused my tongue to lick and lap at her entrance before plunging deep inside as I could reach. Bella moaned around me and I almost came then. Her taste was divine and I couldn't get enough. I attached my lips around her clit and sucked it hard while I plunged three fingers inside her depths.

She screamed loud but never released me from her mouth as she writhed underneath me. I could hear her hard panting breaths and her heart beat. It was hammering in her chest. I gave her a minute to come down from that orgasm before sucking hard again giving her another causing her to latch down on my cock with her throat muscles. I shot the biggest load I had ever had into her mouth and throat. I slowly lowered my body to rest very lightly on top of hers. Bella released me then and I let my head rest against her bare sex for a minute. After we caught our breath we got up and put our robes on and went back to the changing rooms. We dressed and left the spa.

We got back in the car and drove back to the mansion in comfortable silnce. There was no words needed between us anyway. It was more than obvious that we were in the same place. We were connected.

The rest of our trip was spent much the same way we made love every possible way we could. No matter how much we made love though, it could never douse the flames of the now eternal fire that burns between Bella and I.

Alice POV

I couldn't hardly wait for Bella and Edward to get home so they could tell me how their trip went. Just a few more minutes now and my wait would be over.

I caught small glimpses throught out the weekend and I knew things had gone really well for them. The whole family is radiating with joy because Bella and Darci have made us complete.

I heard when Edward's car turned off the main road and onto our driveway. I gathered the family in the living room so we could all greet the happy couple together.

We were all temporarily blinded by the glow that was coming from when Bella and Edward walked in the house. They were not even aware we were there until I spoke. "Welcome Home guys!", I chirped.

That broke the spell and they were now aware of their surroundings. "Well you two don't look any worse for the wear after two days of almost constant sex. I hope the room you stayed in is still intact.", Emmett quipped making Edward frown at him. "Give us a break, Emmett. We have just begun where you and Rosalie have been at it for decades and from what I've heard you have no room to talk.", Bella replied.

"You tell him baby sister.", Rosalie told her. Emmett looked at Rosalie stunned. "What? She's right we don't have any room to talk when we have fucked like rabbits since the day you woke up, buster. And unless you want to get cut off for awhile you'll mind yourself and be on your best behavior, won't you?, she said with a smug look on her face. Rosalie has always been able to put Emmett in his place and make him behave. All she ever has to do is threaten to cut him off and he'll do anything she says.

I couldn't wait for my opportunity to arise so I could confront Bella about what happened at the spa. I wanted the family to know how she announced herself as Mrs. Edward Cullen without batting an eyelash. They have all been afraid that Bella would get scared and back out on marrying Edward.

I knew that wasn't going to happen though. I could see them far into the future and they were happy as ever. Even happier than happy once they became aware of their little surprise package.


	25. Chapter 25: Back To School

-1Chapter 25: Back To School

Mike POV

Damn, just exactly what I want to see when I pull up in the parking lot this morning. Cullen and Bella making out. I am still pissed off about the weekend. I can't believe Bella turned me down. I know if I could just get her away from Cullen she would see I am so much better for her. I can't believe I let them get the best of me Friday. I let Cullen make a fool out of me.

Flashback

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to a party at my house this weekend. It's gonna be on Saturday while my parents are out of town. Most everyone is going to be there.", I told her. Bella smiled and replied, "Look Mike, the offer is nice but I am not interested. Edward and I are going out of town for the weekend anyway."

She wasn't even looking at me while she talked she kept eye contact with him. Then she moved to kiss him and that infuriated me and made me sick. I couldn't even hide the grimace that came over my face.

Cullen, I know was enjoying torturing me. Actually his whole family was in on it because then Alice came over at that moment talking about a couples massage she had booked for Cullen and Bella while off on their getaway. I almost puked when I thought about him touching Bella's body.

"Mmmm a sensual massage from you, baby, I can hardly wait to have these strong hands running all over my body. I am so anxious to feel them touching and caressing me everywhere.", Bella said seductively. I completely lost it then.

I wanted to hurt Cullen but he is bigger than me, plus I know his brothers wouldn't hesitate to jump in and help him. I threw my bag on the ground and started screaming at Bella, at the both of them. "What the fuck, Bella!? You know you can do so much better!. I am better than he is!. If you'd just get your head out of his ass for a minute and look at me!."

I knew people were looking at me like I was nuts. Cullen and his family burst out laughing at me and that only made me more angry. Bella laughed with them too and that hurt. I would make her see the error of her ways, I thought as they walked off.

End Flashback

I am not looking forward to today. I know it's going to be hell. I was constantly reminded at the party that I had looked like a retard in this very parking lot Friday afternoon.

I could hear the snickers and giggles of people as I walked by them to go into the school building.

Cullen and Bella never looked my way but I saw his smirk as I walked by. I had to find a way to get even with the Cullen kids and make Bella see me for what I am. I need to show her I am right for her.

Jessica POV

If I hadn't been so jealous of Bella, I would have thought what happened Friday was funny. I just can't understand what Edward Cullen could se in her. She's plain and boring. He could do so much better. On top of that she has a kid already. Obviously she's a slut just looking for a baby daddy. I wonder if I can convince Edward she's just after his money.

I suddenly regretted all my thoughts as if I'd said them out loud, when I looked up and found all the Cullen kids glaring a me. They are so weird like that. Fuck it, Mike you are on your own. I'm going to be smart for a change and let it go.

Lauren POV

Who the fuck does she think she is? Bella Swan. Swan, Hah! More like the ugly duckling. I hate her. Every girl in this school with the exception of a very few had tried to land Edward Cullen and he looked all of them including me like we were Medusa or something. Bella Swan comes in and all of a sudden he and his family are all over her. Why does he want to tie himself down with her. He's rich and good looking and could do so much better than Bella Swan. It's pity they feel for her. It's got to be that and only that because she has a bastard child. Soon enough he will realize Bella Swan isn't so much of a catch and will drop her like a hot potato.

Rosalie POV

The whole school was buzzing about what happened Friday in the parking lot with Mike Newton as well as what went on at the party. The party was more of a make fun of Mike fest than anything else. Maybe we should have crashed it.

These insipid children make me sick. Why is it so hard to understand that Edward does not want anyone but Bella and She doesn't want anyone but Edward?

I know Edward and I have had our problems in the past but he is family and I do love him and want him to be happy. Bella and Darci have not only made him happy but the whole family happy, including me.

True I didn't have a choice about becoming a vampire and I hated this life for a long time really up until Bella and Darci came along. There's something about Bella that changed even me. I don't know what it is but I am glad to have her as my sister. One of the things I love most about her is how she never minds how much time I spend with Darci even when I take up her mommy time. She just smiles and goes about her business and waits patiently for me to give her daughter to her. Bella is a very giving person and a part of our family now. I will protect her as fiercely as any of the other members of the family.

Alice and I are in the locker room changing into our P.E. clothes when we hear Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory come in with some of the other cheerleading squad.

"Can you believe what is happening here?", Lauren asked. "Bella Swan getting Edward Cullen to fall for her like he has? It's sickening to watch him fawn all over her. She's ugly and boring and I can't imagine why he would want her. Plus she's got a bastard child.", Lauren finished.

"You know she won't hold his interest long. She's obviously a slut or else she wouldn't have a kid.", a girl by the name of Misty Rawlings said.

Alice and I looked at each other. We were both furious and became even more so when we realized that Bella had just walked in and heard what was said. She also ran out again before Alice and I could make our presence known.

"I'll go after Bella and you take of this here, but don't physically hurt any of them.", Alice whispered to me in a voice too low for the humans to hear. I nodded and we stepped out into the circle of girls. Shock and surprise was the emotions that crossed the faces of the girls, when they saw us.

"Good afternoon, ladies.", I began. "I hope I'm not interrupting your Bella bashing fest.", I told them.

The girls all looked around at each other then Lauren addressed me. "No you aren't interrupting, in fact maybe you could give us some insight as to when Edward is going to come to his senses and drop that little whore and get a woman who is so much better suited for him.", she said in her haughtiest tone.

I smiled coldly and went to stand in front of her. I towered over her and I could smell the fear coming from her. I laughed and said,

"That's right Lauren, be afraid. Be very afraid. It suits you very well. You know Bella is a good friend of mine and not only that she is now my adopted sister. I thought I had warned you before about talking about her but apparently I didn't get through your thick skull. I am going to tell you once more time. Unless you want the whole Cullen family on your ass, you'd better shut your trap and keep quite. I would hate to know what mommy dearest would think she gets kicked out of the country club and loses her high society friends because her daughter upset the club's biggest sponser. You know my mother contributes many thousands of dollars to tht club and has much influence over it's members. How do you think she would react when all of a sudden she was banned from going there? Do you think she would be pleased when she gets rejected because her daughter upset the daughter of the largest contributer?"

Lauren's face took on a greenish tint. She knew how much being a part of that club meant to her mother. Esme hardly ever went there but she had a lot of influence over the women. The Cullen name carried a lot of clout in our little town and the neighboring bigger towns. Nobody wanted to piss off Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They were like royalty in high society.

"You wouldn't dare, Rosalie Hale.", Lauren said.

"Are you going to keep your mouth shut? That goes for the rest of you as well. You all know that my parents are the royalty of high society. Do you really want to piss them off?", I asked. "Are you willing to stay away from my sister and learn to respect her because she is a Cullen now, even though her name has not yet been changed. It will be as soon as Edward marries her. ", I continued. I got much pleasure seeing their faces when they realized what I had said.

"He's going to marry her?", Jessica asked.

"Yes, he is and very soon. Edward loves her with every fiber of his being. He did not choose her out of pity. He chose Bella because she had something within her that none of you or anyone else has and never will. And why would he want any of you when all you do is constantly talk about us behind our backs? You call us freaks and say we are weird because of our unique status. Who are any of you to judge who we are or what we do?", I asked them.

I knew none of them cared about us but they did care about how their parents were received and viewed. They knew how angry it would make their parents to be snubbed by a Cullen. I could tell I had gotten my point across when I saw the defeated looks on all of their faces.

"I'm certainly glad to know we all understand each other now. Run along girls, but remember the Cullens have eyes and ears every where. We will know if you make a mistake and it will cost you, dearly.", I told them and left the locker room.

Alice POV

I found Bella out in the woods behind the science building crying her heart out. I sat down beside her and held her while she cried.

"Why? How could they say such horrible things about a child, Alice?", Bella asked me.

"They are just stupid and jealous Bella. They all want what you have, sweety. They want Edward and they wish they were as beautiful as you so he would find them attractive too. That's why they are being so mean to you. It's hard for them to imagine that someone who looks like Edward would not want them. They see themselves as being the best that can be had. Edward measures people differently than they do. He looks at a person's heart and Bella, you are simply as beautiful on the inside as you are magnificently beautiful on the outside. You have brought him and our whole family so much peace and joy in these last few weeks as we have ever known. So from now on I want you to promise me that you will stand up to them just as you did while on your getaway with Edward. You have no clue how proud and happy it made him when you announced you were Mrs. Edward Cullen. He wouldn't care if you shouted it to the world from the rooftops.", I explained to Bella.

Her tears subsided a little at a time until she stopped crying all together. When Bella was calm again we went back to the gym. Gym class was nearly over so we waited outside until it was finished before going back inside.

It took some convincing but Bella followed me into the locker room. When everyone saw Bella enter the room grew silent. The tension was thick. Lauren walked over to Bella and started to speak.

Beofre I could blink Bella's hand came across Lauren's face and slapped her so hard the sound bounced off the walls. Lauren and every one else was stunned as Bella stood there silently glaring.

The hurt was gone and the anger had taken over. Lauren backed away from Bella. Bella stalked her slowly like we as a vampire would silently stalk our prey. I was seeing what Bella would be like once she became a vampire. She would be beautiful, silent and deadly to our prey. Nothing would get by her observant eyes and perceptive nature. She alone would be a force to be reckoned with. God help whoever pissed her off.

Lauren's back was against the wall and Bella was right in her face and her voice was cold and dead when she spoke. "Don't you ever again, call my child a bastard, Lauren Mallory or any of the rest of you.", she said without ever looking away from Lauren. "You know nothing about me or the way my child came into existence. You have no right to judge me or my child and if ever again I hear you say that word again or any other derogatory remarks against my child, I will make you sorry you were ever born. Do I make myself perfectly clear ladies?"

There were a whisper of yeses around the room. Bella backed away from Lauren then. She turned as if to leave the room but then she once again turned to face the crowd and said, "Oh and by the way ladies, Edward Cullen belongs to me so keep your eyes, hands and your thoughts to yourselves. In fact, none of you had better so much as have a thought about him in our head when either of us is around. And that is a warning from the soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

And with that Bella turned and walked out of the locker room. All the girls just stared after her. Looks of shock on their faces as they dressed. Rosalie and I dressed slowly so we would be able to watch the reactions of the girls.

No one said anything though. The locker room remained deathly quiet except for the rustling of clothes. When the locker room was empty Rose and I made our way out to the parking lot where our siblings and significant others were waiting.

Upon entering the parking lot we saw a noticeably large crowd gathered around Edward's car. Rose and I broke into a human paced run. When we got there Bella was trying to pull Edward off of Mike Newton.

Edward's face was a mask of rage. My god, what had come over these people today, I wondered. I had not seen this happening and I was upset but I couldn't think of that now.

I could feel Jasper trying to influence Edward but it wasn't working he was too consumed by his anger. I asked what had happened. Eric Yorkie told me that Bella was was waiting on Edward by the car when Mike showed up.

Mike seeing Bella alone took the opportunity to speak to her about why she keeps rejecting him.

"So Bella, what is that Cullen has that I don't?", Mike had asked her. Eric said that at first Bella remained silent. He told me she had looked like she was thinking about her reply when Mike spoke again.

"If you have to think about your answer, maybe he's not so great after all and you just need to break it off with him and be with me.", Mike had told her laughing. Eric said that before he could blink Bella had slapped Mike across the face and had kneed him in the groin. Mike was on the ground writhing in pain when Edward showed up.

Of course when Edward had been made aware of what had occurred he became enraged and this is where we are now.

"Edward, baby, he's not worth it. Let's just go home to our daughter and forget this awful day even happened, please. I just want to go home be in your arms while you hold me and Darci.", Bella said while desperately pulling at his arm.

It must have been her tone that worked because Edward released Mike who fell to the ground and crawled away over to the curb and sat down.

"If ever again you try and interfere with me and what belongs to me, Newton You will regret it. Never doubt for one minute that Bella is mine and will always be mine and you had better keep your hands and eyes to yourself.", he told Mike.

After Edward spoke his peace, he turned to Bella and pulled her to him. He kissed her gently and helped her into the car. When they drove away, Jasper and Emmett let Mike know that he would be watched to make sure he didn't step out of line. He looked as though he didn't believe them but he said nothing just hung his head.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I got into Emmett's jeep and went home. By the time we got home Edward and Bella had filled Carlisle and Esme in on what had happened. Esme was angry about how her youngest daughter had been treated and was intent on going to the mothers of the ones who had upset Bella. Rose informed her of what had happened in the locker room after Bella had run out.

"You are right Rose, I don't think fo myself as being better than anyone but I won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to keep my children safe.", Esme said.

After awhile, things calmed down and Edward took Bella and Darci out for the evening.


	26. Chapter 26: A Climate Shift

-1Chapter 26: A Climate Shift

Edward POV

After all the drama that had happened at school to day, I took my two of my best girls out for the evening. I took them to Port Angeles for dinner and then we went to a nearby park. I pushed Bella and Darci in the swings. We talked and laughed and really enjoyed ourselves.

We returned home before it got too late. Bella took the baby upstairs and fed her once more then Rosalie came in and took over bathing and changing Darci. When all that was done I rocked her and sang her to sleep then put her in her crib and then went to find Bella.

I found her in our room. She had gotten undressed and was looking in he dresser drawer for some clothes. I could hear the tub filling with water. I walked in and wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her back against my front. We both moaned. I was hard the instant I saw Bella was nude.

"Would you like some company for that bath you're about to take, kitten?", I asked her as I placed kisses along her neck and shoulder. "I would like that very much, Mr. Cullen. It's been a rather long and trying day and I could use some help getting relaxed.", she replied.

"I would be glad to help you do just that. I have an idea or two that I'm sure will work just fine for the both of us.", I told her.

Bella turned in my arms so she could face me. She stood on tip toes to kiss me while her hands slid the hem of my shirt up. I pulled it off and stood holding Bella while her hands worked to undo my belt and jeans.

Once we were both naked I picked her u and walked into our bathroom and set her down in the tub. She moaned as the hot water enveloped her body. I was already so hard it wasn't funny and her sounds were not helping any. I slid down in the tub behind her and pulled her body to lay back against mine.

While I continued to kiss and nibble at her neck and collar bone she massaged my thighs. We were both moaning, as our bodies cried out to be satisfied. I let one of my hands slide down her flat belly and between her legs. Even in the water I could feel how wet she was for me. I slid one finger between her folds and inside her warm tunnel.

"Oh my god, Edward, that feels so good baby. I need more. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me with your fingers and make me cum for you.", she whispered.

I slid another finger inside her and began pumping them in and out of her. Her face was so beautiful as it showed the pleasure she was feeling. I could feel her breath getting more shallow as she grew closer to her climax.

"Bella, you are so beautiful, angel. I love watching you when you cum. I love knowing that it's me causing you to moan and make all those other sounds. They make me so hard, Bella. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck so hard, angel. I want to make you scream for me over and over again.", I told her as I felt her walls closing in tightly on my fingers as they moved in her.

"Yes, yes, yesssss, oh yes! Ugn! Edward, I-I'm coming baby!", she screamed. I knew my family could hear us but I didn't care. I had listened to them for decades and I never said anything, now this is my time to enjoy being with my mate and the mother of my child.

I continued to work Bella's pussy and clit until she was trembling in my arms. She had gone silent now as she came down from her high. I wasn't done yet though. Now that I had gotten a true taste of what it was like to be with her, I was hooked.

I turned Bella around to face me. Her eyes were heavily lidded from her orgasm and lust. She leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss. While kissing, I felt her sliding upwards until the tip of my cock was lined up with her entrance. I helped her slide down on me. When I was fully engulfed in her body, I sighed into her open mouth. I would never get enough of having her like this. She was just so magnificent. I had never let myself believe I would find this kind of contentment and unconditional love.

I made love to Bella in the tub for awhile longer until we were both so blitzed that we could barely move. After we got out I dried Bella off and then myself and we went to bed.

Once Bella was asleep I realized we were still naked but I didn't care. I actually liked the feel of our nude bodies pressed together like this. As a matter of fact, if I had things my way Bella nor I would ever wear clothes to bed again.

As I laid there holding my sleeping angel and listening to the sounds of my other angel on the baby monitor sleeping soundly, I thought back over the day we had had and wondered what tomorrow would be like.

Carlisle POV

I was very proud of my children but never more than I was today. I would never have dreamed that Rosalie would accept Bella the way she has and not only that but stand up for her. I was also surprised to learn that Bella had faced the those mean spirited girls and that she had even announced herself as the future Mrs. Edward Cullen. I am sure that did not go over so well with some of those girls, not the ones who had relentlessly chased Edward since day one.

I am so proud to call Bella my daughter and Darci my granddaughter. I can never say how truly thrilled I am that Edward and Bella have found each other. She and Darci are true miracles.

Next Day……….

Emmett POV

I couldn't help but wonder what today was going to be like. I don't know what to expect anymore. Ever since Bella has come into our lives so many things have changed and for the better. If someone would have told me before besides Alice that this was all going to take place, I would have had them committed.

My fine, upstanding, Victorian gentlemen of a brother finally got some and it has turned him into an addict. Even though Bella is now my sister, I will still giver her credit for being one of the hottest girls I have ever seen. I am proud to see what she has done for Edward. They both deserve some happiness. I am also glad to see what effect Bella has had on Rose. I was totally shocked when Rose accepted Bella the way she did. I know a lot of people don't think that Rose has a good heart but she does. Her usual demeanor is just her way of protecting herself and the family.

So here we all are this morning, gathered in the parking lot around our cars, when some of our fellow students walk over and start talking to us.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber and this is my boyfriend Ben Chenney,", a girl with dark hair and dark eyes said to Alice. "I know you guys have all been here for awhile and we've never been formally introduced. With all that's happened, Ben and I just wanted you guys to know that not all of the student body are the same.", Angela continued.

Alice took the offered hand and smiled. Everyone introduced themselves and we stood talking until the bell rang. We made our way to our classes and settled in for another day of learning, not that there was much we could learn being vampires who never sleep.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same more and more of the student body began warming up to us. I couldn't help but wonder what had brought on this change. I wasn't going to complain though. Teachers were even warmer to us than normal. By the end of the day most of the whole student body had formally introduced themselves to us.

Alice, Rose and Bella were asked to fill teacher assistant positions. That was quite an honor because you had to have near perfect grades for that. Edward and Jasper were asked to fill tutoring positions and I was asked to fill in as an assistant for the football team's coach.

It was like overnight the Cullens had reached the top of the popularity chain. I was going to enjoy it to the fullest extent too.


	27. Chapter 27: A New Student

-1Chapter 27: A New Student

Alice POV

Ohhh my, was my first thought after a vision of a new student coming into the school today. Edward was not going to be pleased.

Jasper POV

I was getting dressed or school when I felt waves of appehension rolling off my wife. This sometimes happened when she would get visions of things happening. Most of the time it was when something bad was going to take place.

"Ali Cat, Are you alright?", I asked. "Your feeling nervous all of a sudden, I was wondering why.", I continued.

Alice came out of our bathroom and I could see the tension in her tiny frame. I could feel a touch of fear coming from her. I went to her and hugged her and sent a wave of calm over her and she visibly relaxed but I could still the tension in her face.

"You saw something didn't you? You're afraid of someone's reaction to it.", I said. I could read her like my favorite book. I knew she only got like this when it involved Edward. She was afraid of Edward's reaction to her vision because he tended to overreact at times.

I stood holding my wife in my arms and hugging her to me and trying to soothe her. I knew I couldn't help her much because it was too late.

Edward had already seen it and was now in our room standing face to face with us. A scowl on his face. I knew he wasn't angry at Alice and she did too, but she didn't like seeing our brother upset.

"Calm down Edward, It's just a new student coming in today. And yes he's going to like Bella. You have nothing to worry about though, you know she is yours.", Alice told him.

I could feel the tension from both of them and it was not pleasant. Edward was seething.

"Edward, you need to calm down bro. You can't let Bella see you like this and you can't let your daughter sense your anger either.", I told him and he immediately calmed down some.

I knew he loved both Bella and Darci with all he had in him. He was fiercely protective over both of them. I knew it would never matter what he had to do he would see to it that both girls would be safe and happy. I couldn't believe how much we had all changed in the short time Bella and her child had come into our lives.

Edward POV

To say I was displeased with some newbie coming in and getting attached to Bella was an understatement. I knew I had nothing to worry about on Bella's part. I know she is completely devoted to me and to us. It's just so many things can go wrong and I can't lose either one of my girls. I would be lost without them. They are my life and there is nothing I wouldn't do for either of them.

I would simply have to set the newbie straight. He would learn very quickly who the Cullens are and not mess with them.

I went back to my room to finish dressing for the day. Bella came in with our daughter. I hid my anger and frustration as I took Darci in my arms.

"Good morning, Peanut. How is daddy's girl this morning? What are you doing awake so early this morning?", I sid while staring into her cherub like face.

Darci smiled up at me and her eyes twinkled as she made her cute baby noises. It was if she was answering me. I sat down on the bed and held her and talked to her while I watched Bella finish getting dressed.

"She's fine, honey. She was very demanding that she get some daddy time in before we left for the day.", Bella said smiling.

I laughed and nodded. My anger was put aside for now. I would deal with it later and enjoy my time with both of my girls while I could.

"She's starting to teeth, babe. Have you noticed her drooling more?", Bella asked me while she was doing her hair.

"I have noticed. She's getting so big so fast. I wish I could have been there from the start.", I said wistfully.

Bella walked over and hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. "You are here now and that is what counts the most. You will be the only father she will ever know and you are the best father she could ever have.", Bella told me.

Her words made me smile and gave me comfort. I would never let go of my girls for anything.

Once everyone once dressed and ready to go, we said our goodbyes to Darci and mom and left for school. Dad had already left for work he had an early surgery scheduled for today.

As Bella and I rode to school, I could help but notice what she was wearing and how her hair was styled. She was so freaking sexy and without even trying.

She was wearing a form fitting, royal blue, scoop neck t-shirt and a faded wash, denim mini skirt with black ballet flats. Her hair was piled on top of her head and loose tendrils coming down. She had her legs crossed and her creamy thigh was exposed to me. I could feel the sexual hunger roll over and through me as I watched her swing her foot back and forth.

"Edward, can you please tone down the lust a little?", Jasper asked from the back seat.

I laughed and smiled and so did Bella and Alice.

"It's hard but I'll try.", I answered back. Bella looked over at me smiling and rolled her eyes.

"I think I created a sex monster. What do you guys think?", she asked addressing Alice and Jasper.

"I think you maybe onto something there, little sis.", Jasper answered laughing.

I loved times like this when we could kid around with each other and just be happy. In the back of my mind though, I wondered how long it would last.

Later at School…..

Brady POV

Man, why did my parents want to move to this Podunk town? I thought to myself as I got out of my car and looked around at the nearly empty lot of what was now my high school.

My family had just moved here from Atlanta. There was always something to do in the city. Me and my friends were always going to do different things. We never got into trouble though.

I was really disappointed when my dad came home from the hospital one day and told us he had a new job and we were going to have to move.

I was not excited but plain pissed off. It didn't do me any good though because here I am in this little nothing hell hole. No friends or anything to do.

I was thinking about how miserable the next year and half was going to be when something caught my eye, or should I say someone. God she was beautiful.

Her brown hair pulled high on her head and her legs looking a mile long in that mini skirt made my dick twitch. Of course she got out of the car with a pretty rich boy.

I watched as he helped her out of car and put his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him and she smiled. It was an angel's smile. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

I watched as another couple imerged from the back seat of the same car and they met up with another couple. I noticed all of them except the one girl had an unnatural look to them. That one though she was more beautiful than the rest combined in my eyes.

I kept watching from across the lot as they made their way toward the school entrance and decided to follow them. It was easy to tell the six of them were paired up. I couldn't wait to find out about them.

I went to the office and got my schedule and made my way to my homeroom class just seconds before the bell rang.

The tall blonde girl I had seen earlier with the big muscled guy was at the front of the class. I thought to myself there was no way she could be a teacher here. She looked too young, but she was hot though.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm the teacher's assistant this morning and you are?", she said to me.

"Hi, I'm Brady. Brady Mcallister. Nice to meet you Miss Hale. I just moved here with my folks.", I explained.

Rosalie smiled and welcomed me to the class and to the school. She directed me to a seat. A few minutes later the teacher came in and took over thus starting my first day at Forks High.

As the day wore on I was busy in every class playing catch up that I didn't have too much time to ask about the brunette I had seen earlier. I did get bits and pieces though about a family of adopted kids who basically ruled the school.

I heard how once upon a time they were thought of as weird and freaky and then suddenly they were at the top of the chain. Most everybody wanted to be friends with them and nobody wanted to piss them off.

I learned they were extremely wealthy and could come across as stuck up. I also learned that Rosalie was one of them. She hadn't seemed stuck up to me this morning though.

I had made a couple of aquaintances so far. A guy by the name of Mike Newton and a couple of girls. One was named Jessica Stanley and the other was named Lauren Mallory.

Jessica and Lauren had invited me to sit with them at lunch so I agreed. These girls weren't bad looking either still they were no match for the brunette. I couldn't wait to find out more about her. I was looking forward to lunch.


	28. Chapter 28: Gathering Info

-1Chapter 28: Gathering Info

Brady POV

It was lunchtime now and I was excited to finally have time to find out about the gorgeous brunette I had seen this morning.

I walked in the lunchroom and Jessica waved me over to their table. I went over and sat down a few minutes later The brunette walked in with the group I had seen her with earlier.

They walked to a table in the back and sat down. The brunette I had been fantasizing about sat in the lap of the guy who had his arm around her waist.

"Who are they?", I asked the group I was sitting with.

"They are the Cullens. The realy big one is Emmett Cullen and the tall blonde girl is Rosalie. They are together. The tall blonde guy is Jasper Whitlock and the little pixie like girl is Alice Brandon. They are together. The copper haired guy is Edward Cullen and the he girl in his lap is Bella Swan. They are together.", Jessica explained.

It would figure a hot girl like Bella would be taken but if I have my way about it she will be mine very soon.

"So how is it they all have different last names but yet are classified as one family and they are all paired up as couples.", I asked.

"Their all adopted. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them. Bella is the newest to be adopted as she just lost her father to death a few weeks ago. They adopted her and her kid.", Lauren said.

I was curious as to how Bella acquired a kid so young. It might be easier getting her than I thought. I watched them from across the room. I noticed Edward glaring at me. I turned my attention back to the table I was at.

"Seriously dude, don't even waste your time. They are the quintessential untouchables.", Mike informed me.

"Edward Cullen turned down every single chick in this school until Bella came along. She turned all of us guys down flat until she got with him. They have been inseparable ever since.", Tyler commented.

I just nodded and said nothing. I would get Bella Swan.

After lunch I had biology and to my great surprise Bella was in my class I also noticed Edward was as well. I stood at the front of the class waiting to get my slip signed and my book from the teacher. I watched Bella lean in toward Edward and whisper in his ear. Whatever she said made him smile. The whole period was like that they basically ignored the lesson and paid attention to each other.

My next class was Gym. Again Bella and Edward were in there as well as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. We were doing skills test. I had missed some earlier in the week so I had to make them up. The coach partnered me with Mike Newton.

Everyone else was doing relay skills. You have 2 blocks of wood. You start on one end of the isle and your partner is on the other end. You pick up the block of wood on your side and run it to your partner on the other end.

Watching Bella run in those short gyms shorts and that t-shirt hugging her breast tight while they bounced as she ran made me hard as a rock. Cullen was a lucky bastard but not for long.

After gym was over, I was waiting outside the girls locker room door. Bella walked out with Alice. The two of them were talking and laughing. I stepped out in front of them.

I stuck out my hand and introduced myself. Both girls were polite and introduced themselves.

"So Bella, I was wondering if maybe we could get together and you could show me around town later on.", I told her.

"Brady, I'm sorry if I sound rude but I have a boyfriend and I know he would not appreciate that so my answer is no.", she replied. Alice just giggled.

I was tapped on the shoulder so I turned around. I was face to face with Edward Cullen. He did not look happy, in fact he looked pissed off.

"Speaking of my gorgeous, delicious boyfriend, here he is. Brady this is Edward Cullen.", Bella said.

Edward didn't offer his hand and I didn't offer mine we glared at each other. Bella went to Edward and put her arms around him. He visibly relaxed and his look softened when he turned his eyes on her.

"Are you ready to go home, baby?", Edward asked. Bella smiled and again whispered in his ear making him smile.

He pulled her tight against him and kissed her. She moaned softly when his hands caressed her ass. They broke apart but never took their hands off each other.

"See ya around Brady.", Alice said as she skipped off behind Bella and Edward.

Okay, so maybe not so easy. I was not going to give up though.

The next few days I kept mysle busy catching up on anything I was behind on while keeping my eyes and ears open for anything I could use to get close to Bella.

I noticed that if Edward wasn't around then either Emmett or Jasper was and if they weren't then Rosalie or Alice was. It was like they kept this protective circle around her at all times. It made me curious as to what was up.

Alice POV

I knew Edward now had good reason to not like this Brady kid. He was too nosy and too interested in getting close to Bella. Having super human hearing and plus the gift of seeing the future made it possible to know what was going on at all times.

Edward told me the first afternoon what was going on in Brady's head. He was determined to get at Bella. He wanted her for himself. He didn't care about her though he just wanted her as a trophy on his arm and for sex.

If my visions were anywhere close to coming true we were going to have to speed up our plans. I am not saying anything yet though I don't want to cause any false alarm in the family.

Jasper POV

I didn't like that Brady kid from the moment I saw him. I am a vampire and I was getting bad vibes from him. He was trouble with a capital T. I didn't like the way he watched Bella's every move. She belonged to and with Edward. Nobody was going to mess with that if I had anything to say about it. The Cullens watch out for their own as well as others and Bella is a Cullen no matter what. If Brady were smart he would stay away and not bring out Rosalie and Alice's ire not to mention Edward's.

Edward POV

Bella and I were laying down in our room with Darci in between us enjoying the evening. I loved times like these when we could just relax and be together with our baby girl. Bella's phone was laying on my nightstand and it started buzzing. I picked it up and gave it to her. She looked at it and frowned.

"Who is it, love?", I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I don't know. I have never seen the number before."

She layed the phone aside and went back to playing with Darci who was loving having our complete attention. I smiled as I watched Bella tickle our daughters belly and heard Darci make her adorable baby noises. Bella and I both laughed.

I made up my mind that when I had the chance I would call the number back. I couldn't help but be curious as to who was calling my girlfriend from an unknown number.

This was Thursday afternoon and Esme had just announced it was dinnertime for Bella. We got up and went downstairs. I sat holding our daughter while Bella ate. Afterward, Bella made Darci a bottle and gave it to me to feed our daughter.

While we were sitting there talking. Carlisle came home from work and announced we would be having company for dinner the next night. He had invited his new associate his family over to introduce them to his family.

When he told us the last name I had to fight to keep my composure. I was not the least bit thrilled to know that Brady kid would be in our home. I did not want him invading the place where Bella and I were the happiest.

Bella POV

I watched Edward's reaction to Carlisle's news with rapt attention. I could tell he was not pleased in the very least about this. I saw him struggle to keep his composure. I was proud of him when he remained calm on the outside when I knew inside he was a wreck.

I myself was not overly fond of the idea of having them in our home either. Brady put off the same vibe that Mike Newton did to me. It creeped me out. I knew Edward and the rest of my family would keep me safe though.

Later that night, Edward and I put our daughter to bed then got ready for bed our ownselves. I was in the shower just about to shampoo my hair when I felt Edward's cold arms embrace me.

"Would you like some assistance with that, love?", he asked in a low husky tone. His cool breath on my bare wet shoulder caused me to shiver. It also caused another reaction between my legs.

I moaned softly as Edward took the shampoo bottle from my hands and poured some into his palm and began gently massaging my scalp.

"Ohhhh Edward, that feels sooooooo good, baby.", I told him.

He placed a kiss on my shoulder and continued washing my hair in silence. He placed more kisses on my body as worked the shampoo through my hair. I yelped loudly when he put me under the spray and rinsed my hair while he nipped at my hard nipples.

"Fuck me, Edward! I need you baby. I need you inside me right now.", I told him. "Bella, do you know what it does to me to hear you talk like that?", Edward growled.

I felt a rush of warm wetness between my legs. I had just come from his growling. He realized this too because in an instant he had me against the shower wall. He was on his knees in front of me with my legs over his shoulders and his tongue flattened out against me. He was licking all of my juices off of me.

I was so turned on I came again when I felt the tip of his tongue flick my clit. I moaned his name and used my hand to press his face into me deeper.

"Uhgnnnnnn, Edward! Oh yes! Fuck me with your tongue baby. Fuck me deep!", I screamed. I knew the whole family could hear me but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Edward moaned and growled sending vibrations straight into my pussy. I came again and again. Finally I had had all I could take and pushed his mouth away from my ultra sensitive bud. I looked down to find him smiling and looking very satisfied with himself.

He stood up and pulled me to him and kissed me I wrapped my arms and legs around him ans he carried me from the shower and set me on the bathroom counter top.

"I hope you enjoyed that, angel but don't think that I am anywhere near done with you yet. I have only begun to fuck you this night Isabella.", he said.

I smiled at him letting him know I was all for it. In fact I attacked his mouth with my own and we kissed passionately until I had to break away to breath. I knew tonight was going to be a long night and I was looking forward to every minute of it.

Edward dried us both off then he let his fingers roam down between my legs and I let my hands roam down to his hard shaft that was sticking up between us.

I wrapped my finers around him and began to stroke him slowly. His eyes rolled backward into his head and his breathing became labored. He hissed through his teeth as his orgasm grew closer. I could feel each pulse and twitch of steel velvet under my hands. I slid off the counter top to the floor.

I watched Edward's facial expression as I took his length into my mouth and sucked hard. His mouth fell open and his head fell back onto his shoulders as I slowly moved him in and out of my mouth.

"Oh god, Bella. That feels amazing baby. Please don't stop. I want to cum in your mouth.", he moaned.

It turned me on to hear him tell me things like that. I was pleased knowing he was getting pleasure from what I did to him.

As I felt his stomach muscles getting tight, I knew his release wasn't far off. I began sucking harder and moving faster, as I listened to his labored breaths and his moans and pleas for me to not stop.

"Oh Bella, baby, I'm so fucking close. I'm going to explode in your mouth!", he said.

I moaned around him while holding his length deep in my throat. I felt his hand move to my the back of my head stilling my movements. Only a second later I felt his seed sliding down my throat. He tasted so good. I felt a rush of fluid in my own nether region. Before I could blink, I was on my back in the middle of our bed.

Edward was on top of me kissing and licking like a man possessed. I laid back and let him do whatever he pleased to me.

His eyes were fierce as they stared into mine. I loved this look on him. It was his possessive look. I knew I was in for the fucking of a lifetime tonight. He was not going to stop and I didn't care. I loved him showing me I belonged to him.

"You are mine, Bella. All fucking mine. I'm going to fuck you and fuck you hard. I am going to show you over an over who you belong to. Do you understand that, Bella?", he asked while staring into my eyes.

"Yes! Oh yes, Edward! Show me baby, show me I belong to you. I want you to fuck me hard and deep, Edward. Mark me, baby. Let the world know I am yours and only yours.", I replied.

Edward POV

Did Bella really know what she was saying and doing when she said those things? I wondered to myself as I prepared to enter her body. I knew how much she loved me and wanted me but I am vampire and it is my nature to want to completely possess her. I wanted every other male to know she was mine and mine alone. Bella never seemed to mind this part of my nature she only encouraged it. Instead of repelling her like I'm sure it would some, it turned her on.

I could smell her arousal and I could feel how wet she was for me. I knew I could be rough to a certain degree and not hurt her and that was what tonight was going to be. Raw, rough and passionate.

I spread Bella's legs as wide as I could and placed my mouth on her clit and sucked hard. Her hips shot up off the bed as a rush of liquid came flowing out of her body while my name fell off her lips. I slid three fingers inside her pussy. She is so tight and feels so good. Not bragging but it's wonder I didn't rip her tiny body apart the very first time I entered her being that I am above average size in length as well as width.

"Ahhhhhh Edward! Yes! Right there baby, suck my clit. Ugh! ", she moaned.

I loved listening to Bella and the sounds she makes. I sucked once more letting her go with a pop making her scream. I kissed my way up her body and then lined my cock up with her entrance and pushed in quickly.

"Mmmmm, Edward. Oh baby you feel so good. I love having you inside me. Fuck me hard, baby!", she pleaded.

I began moving in and out of her tight pussy. I started slowly but soon my pace was fast and frenzied. I grew harder as I pumped in and out of her. Her moans and screams for more drove me wild. I kept the thought in the back of my mind that I had to be careful not to hurt her.

"Edward! Oh! Yeah! Oh Yesss, that feels so good!", Bella yelled.

I let myself sink as deep as I could go inside her and pushed her legs up to her chest and draped them over my shoulders. I went in even deeper and I moaned. I began thrusting again hard and deep. I knew my release wasn't long off and hers was a constant stream.

"Oh Bella, Your pussy feels so good, baby. I'll never get tired of loving you and feeling your body beneath me. I love the sounds you make when I'm fucking you. I love hearing you scream and call out my name.", I told her.

I felt my climax coming so I began pounding into Bella's body. I could feel her nails digging into my skin as much as she could.

"Oh god, Bella! I need to cum, baby. I'm gonna cum so hard inside of you.!", I growled.

Bella screamed my name and I felt her walls close around me and hold me tight in her hot wet tunnel as she came all over my cock. I let go and came deep inside of her. I came long and hard then I sank down gently on top of her.

I kissed her tenderly and passionately. "I love you, Bella. You are truly my angel and I couldn't ever do without you. Please tell me I won't ever have to, love.", I whispered as I placed chaste kisses all over her neck and shoulders as well as her lips.

I met her eyes with my own. I saw all the love and devotion in them. I was amazed this angel come to earth is mine.


	29. Chapter 29: Dinner Guests

-1Chapter 29: Dinner Guests

Esme POV

All week long I had heard from my children about the new boy at school and I had heard from Carlisle about his new associate.

The children were not too impressed with the new boy. Carlisle however was liking his new associate

I wanted to meet them for myself so I asked Carlisle to invite them over for dinner tonight. I spent all day cleaning the house and preparing dinner for our guests. When the children came home from school, I had the girls help me finish up.

Peter and Charlotte Mcalister and their son Brady were supposed to arrive at 6 o' clock.

When dinner was ready and the table set. All of us girls went upstairs to get ourselves ready. The men had already done that.

I knew my children were not real thrilled about all this but they would do it for me and their father without too much complaint.

Around 5:30, the doorbell rang. Carlisle answered it. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came in. She was an inch or two shorter than me and her husband was tall and dark haired with a medium build.

All three of them had ice blue eyes. It was obvious that Brady took after his father in looks. I went to stand beside Carlisle as they entered.

"Peter , Charlotte, Brady welcome to our home.", Carlisle greeted them. " I'd like you to meet my wife Esme and our children will be down soon. Won't you come in and have a seat?", he continued.

"Thank you Carlisle. This is my wife Charlotte and our son, Brady. I believe he is in the same class as your children.", Peter said.

"You have a lovely home, Esme. I hear you designed and decorated it yourself.", Charlotte said addressing me.

"Yes, I did and thank you Charlotte.", I replied. "Pardon me while I let the children know you are here.", I told her.

I went upstairs to the second floor knowing they could hear me and told the kids to come downstairs. 5 minutes later each couple begin filing down the stairs.

"Children, please come over and introduce yourselves to our guests.", I requested.

I knew they didn't really want to but I was proud of them for not showing it. Alice and Jasper came over first.

"How do you do, Mr. and Mrs. Mcalister? I'm Jasper and this is Alice.", Jasper was polite but I could tell he was on edge.

"Nice to meet you both and hello to you also Brady.", Alice greeted.

"It's nice to meet both of you as well. My You do have beautiful children Esme. I can see why Carlisle is always talking to Peter about them." Charlotte commented after meeting all of them.

Edward and Bella were on edge most of all and kept somewhat of some distance, I saw the glances between all my children and Brady. I knew by those looks things weren't good. I could feel the tension.

"Bella, where's Darci?", I asked.

"She's asleep, I had just finished feeding her when you called for us to come down.", she replied.

"Who is Darci, dear?", Charlotees asked Bella.

"Darci is mine and Bella's daughter. Bella and I are going to be married soon and I am going to adopt Darci legally.", Edward answered proudly.

Bella beamed a smile up at him. I was so glad Edward had found his mate and she made him so happy.

"Oh, I see. I forget that all of you are adopted children." Charlotte said.

"Dinner is ready shall we all go in? I hope you like Duck in orange sauce.", I said.

We all went into the dining room and took our places. We all talked and ate, well our human guests and Bella ate while the rest of us appeared to eat. Conversation flowed well until Brady spoke up.

"So Bella, how is it that you have a daughter so early in life and Edward why are you so eager to tie yourself to her and the baby?", Brady asked.

I was surprised by his boldness. I saw the look that passed over Bella and Edward's faces as well as the rest of my children. I was nervous all of a sudden, but with as much grace as she could muster Bella answered politely.

"Well that happens to be a long and very personal story. I only share it with those closest to me, the ones I trust."

"Hmmm, guess that means I will have to work really hard to get close to you then.", he said with a smirky grin.

I didn't like the undertone of his words and it was easy to see the rest of the children didn't either. Alice suddenly had a paniced look in her eyes. That couldn't be good. Edward was scowling and I could hear the low rumble of a growl in his chest.

"Edward, you didn't answer my question to you?", Brady proceeded.

"Only out of politeness will I answer because frankly I don't feel it is anyone's business as to how Bella has a child at her age let alone as to why I choose to be with her and be a father to Darci.", he explained. "I fell in love with Bella the first time I saw her and I fell even more in love with her when I knew she had a child and saw what a wonderful mother she is. Bella has many qualities that I love and that draw me to her. It would take the rest of eternity to list them all. I find more reasons everyday to fall even more in love with her than the day before. I realize we are young but I know for certain that Bella and I do belong together and no one but Bella herself can or will ever make me leave her.", he finished.

"Surely you don't mind some healthy competition. You seem seure enough in yourself and your relationship with Bella that it shouldn't bother you for other men to look at her and wish they could have her.", Brady quipped.

I watched as Edward's body tensed. His anger was simmering just below the surface. I knew he couldn't be pushed much further without exploding. He was fiercely protective of Bella and Darci. He would go to any length to keep them safe. It wasn't the competition he was worroed about. We all knew, including Edward that Bella was devoted to him and him alone. It was now obvious to me why the children did not like this young man. I could see he was not to be trusted. I was now anxious for the evening to come to an end.

"Brady, I think you shouldn't impose your ideas on others unless it is asked for.", Charlotte gently admonished her son.

"Everyone is entitled to an opinion, mom. I was simply voicing my curiosity is all and expressing my wish to get closer to all the Cullens. They seem to be quite popular at school. I know being part of a clique shouldn't be important but it's the way thigs have always been.", Brady explained.

The evening moved along slowly but finally Peter stood up and announced they should go. I could feel the atmosphere suddenly get lighter. It was if the whole house sighed with relief.

"I'm glad we had this time to get to your family, Peter. It was truly enlightening.", Carlisle said shaking peter's hand.

"It was nice meeting you Charlotte.", I said. She thanked me and said goodnight to all the kids.

Soon they were gone and we all sat down in the living room to talk. Edward was fuming.

Carlisle POV

I haven't felt that much tension in awhile. I was glad though to have first hand experience to know what my children had been talking about all week long.

Brady was in fact going to be somewhat of a pain at least until he learned that Edward wasn't going anywhere.

"Now dad, do you see what we were talking about, how creepy and pushy he is?", Jasper asked me.

"He's not getting anywhere near Bella or our baby. I will not have it. I'd just as soon rip the miserable little morsel to shreds as have him anywhere close to Bella.", Edward said.

"I know son. Calm down I want to keep all my children safe and I want you all to be happy. I want to aviod violence if possible though.", I replied.

"If my visions are anywhere near correct. It would be better and safer for Edward and Bella to go ahead and marry. Then arrange it with the school to take the grad exam and get out a bit early. Go to Isle Esme for an extended honeymoon. When school is out the rest of join you. Brady is not going to give up easily and in one vision Bella and Darci are in grave danger because of his actions." Alice told us.

"Bella what do you think about that, sweetheart?", I asked her.

"I'm fine with it, dad. I don't mind becoming an official Cullen a bit sooner that it was planned.", she answered smiling at Edward. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"That suits me fine as well, love. The sooner your officially mine and Darci is my both of ours the happier I am.", Edward commented.

We talked at great length and made plans. We would do what we had to to keep Bella and Darci safe. Hopefully without any violence. I'll be honest and say I was very worried for my family. Bella and Darci have been through enough.

We talked about our plans some more and aniled some aspects of it down. It was decided for definite that Esme and I would go to the school board and arrange for Bella nd Edward to go ahead and take the graduation exam.

After they received their diplomas, they would be married. Bella's name would legally change to Cullen. Edward would legally adopt Darci and she too would officially be a Cullen. Bella also consented to having her middle name changed. It would be changed to Darci Esme Cullen.

Once we had some plans nailed down Alice's vision began getting brighter and less ominous. Everyone went their own way since it was Friday night. All the kids decided to go out for awhile and have some fun.

Darci was out for the night since she was sleeping through the night now for the most part. Esme and I had sometime alone. It was my intention to make the best of it.

Once the house was locked up and the alram set we made our way upstairs to our bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30:Follow Through

-1Chapter 30: Follow Through

Carlisle POV

After our dinner guests left and a family meeting, plans were made and now it was time to follow through on them. Alice had stressed that for the good of the family, the sooner the better.

Esme and I enjoyed our quiet time before the children came back in for the night. I planned on everyone having a good weekend but we still were going to work on our plans.

It was almost lunchtime before Bella woke up. Darci had woken up and wouldn't go back to sleep and Bella had been the only one who could calm her down. I guess sometimes only a mother's touch will do.

I waited patiently as Bella got and got awake before I approached her and Edward. It was just after noon when they knocked on the door of my study. Either Edward had picked up on my thoughts or they were just simply thinking along the same lines as me.

"Come on in, kids.", I said before they even had a chance to knock.

"I was going to call the two of you and Alice in here later on. I was trying to give Bella enough time to get awake.", I told them.

"Where is Ali..", Edward was cut off when Alice flew through the door. "Here I am.", she announced with a giggle.

Bella and I smiled while Edward rolled his eyes at her antics. They all say down so we could go over something and set some of our plans into motion.

"So who is going to tell me when the wedding is taking place?", I asked loking at all three of them.

"If we could I would prefer we wait until school is out and have an early summer wedding. It's not but a couple of more weeks until summer break.", Bella said.

Alice smiled and said it would be perfect. I knew she wanted time to plan a nice wedding and put it altogether.

"Is that ok with you, Edward? Would you like to get a bride as a birthday present and a daughter as a wedding present?", Bella asked Edward smiling.

"I can't think of anything that would please me more, my love. The sooner you and Darci have my last name the happier I will be.", he answered.

Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she snuggled closer to Edward on the couch.

"I can see that will work out quite nicely for all of us.", Alice announced.

I noticed Alice's behavior. She was perkier than usual. I wondered what was going on. I didn't say anything and I didn't want to get Edward stirred up.

After we decided when the wedding was going to be, we made things were ready for Edward to take Bella to Isle Esme for their extended honeymoon. After they had been there for a month by themselves and Darci the rest of the family were going to join them.

"Bella, Edward, I don't know if you have discussed it or not but what kind of thoughts did you have on being changed if you both want that of course.", I asked.

Bella and Edward looked at each other and then at me. "I would prefer it be done while we are on our honeymoon. It will give me time to become adjusted to my new life before we return here.", Bella answered.

"Bella, it could take quite a long time for you to become acclimated to this life and we may not be able to return very soon. Newborn vampires are really unpredictable and unstable especially in their first few months. Are you sure you want to do that soon?", Edward asked.

Bella smiled and hugged him and answered. "Yes, I'm sure."

We finished the meeting and they went on their way. Alice however hung back.

She had written a note to me telling me that things were not going to go quite according to plan. I wrote back and asked her why. She grinned a huge beaming grin but refused to say anything other than it's a surprise. I laughed and let it go. I trusted Alice to know what she was talking about.

Esme POV

When Alice told me how long we had to get the wedding planned and set up I was shocked but excited.

I knew we could do it and it would be beautiful. Bella was just everything that this family and Edward needed.

Everything was going fine and running smoothly until about 3 days before the end of school. Bella got up throwing up and threw up several times before getting ready to go to school. I tried to insist she stay home but she refused.

Edward POV

I couldn't imagine what was wrong with Bella. I was worried about her. It was weird how she would wake and be sick as a dog for a period of time then she would be fine the rest of the day.

I was about to ask her about it on the third morning when she ran into the bathroom again. After she was finished being sick, I helped her into the shower. I didn't want her to fall and get hurt while she was feeling weak.

By the time we finished showering and had dressed and made it downstairs she was fine and ready to eat. She ate like she was starving.

"Bella, I'm really worried about you, love. I don't understand how you could be so sick one minute and be ravenous the next.", I said.

She looked at me with the strangest look on her face before she got up and went tearing through the house to find Esme.

A few minutes later, I heard Bella coming down the stairs with our mother in tow. I watched in silence as they went out the door. I stood confused as I heard my mom's car crank up. I asked myself where on earth they could be going so early and why Bella had just taken off without saying anything.

Minutes later Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Alice, do you have any idea why mom and Bella just took off ?", I asked. I tried reading her mind but she was blocking me so I knew she knew then.

"I'm not saying anything until they get back, Edward. It's not my place to say anything. So dear brother you will have to wait.", she replied.

I growled low and long not that it did any good. Alice wouldn't budge. After what seemed like hours Bella and my mother came back in and again headed upstairs without a word to me.

I sat down in the living room thoroughly confused as to why all the females in the house were blocking me from reading their minds. Alice was singing a really bad rap song in her head in another language no less. It was bad enough in English. Esme was thinking about window measurements in a house she was decorating and Rosalie, well I'll spare you the details about what she was thinking.

Bella POV

Oh my God, it couldn't be!, I couldn't be already! There was no way I was pregnant again so quickly, I thought as Esme drove me to the store to get a test.

I hadn't even thought about the fact that I had awoke 3 mornings in a row throwing up and then by the time I would get downstairs I would be eating everything put in front of me.

If I was pregnant, I was excited because I wanted to give Edward a child of his own. He was so good with Darci. I knew I was awfully young to be getting married and much less be having another baby but I knew Edward and I were going to last forever and it wasn't like money was an issue or a place to live, nor medical treatment.

If I were pregnant it would be grand. I couldn't wait to find out but I was a little scared too. I wasn't sure if Edward was ready to be a father to another baby this soon.

Esme followed me into the bathroom when we got back to the house. I knew Edward was going nuts because I had just taken off and not said anything to him since he brought things to my attention.

I took the test following the instructions and then waited. Finally, the timer I had set dinged letting me know it was time to get the results. Esme and I looked at the same time we let out a high pitched squeal.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was over flowing with our family members all trying to get in to see what was happening.

I looked up to see Edward, he looked like he was about to snap. I ran to him and threww my arms around his neck and started kissing him all over. I just couldn't help it.

He was still confused but kissed me back. I settled down and took him by the hand and led him to our room.

"Bella, my angel, would you kindly explain what is going on now? Why did you take of like that, love?", he asked.

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to do it like that but when you brought something to my attention, like me being so sick one minute and then starving the next, I just had to do something right then. I was right and yes now, I can tell you why.", I answered smiling.

"Ok, let's hear it, love.", he said returning my smile.

"I'm pregnant, with your baby! Isn't it wonderful?", I exclaimed.

Edward sat staring at me like I had two heads. He was stone silent and wore no particular expression on his face.

"Did you hear me? Aren't you happy? Edward, please say something, honey.", I pleaded.

At first, I didn't think I was going to get a reaction at all then the next thing I knew I was in his arms and my face and neck was being covered in kisses and he was whispering thank you in my ear.

"Oh my god, Bella, I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you.", he told me.


	31. Chapter 31: Scared and Excited

-1Chapter 31: Scared and Excited

Edward POV

Did I feel like a moron after finding out that Bella was pregnant ? Of course, I did. After attending med school twice, I should have noticed the signs and known what was causing them. Was I excited when Bella told me she is pregnant with my child? Most definitely! Was I also scared shitless about being a father of my own child? What man isn't. Was I scared even more shitless knowing what carrying a vampire's child could to a human body? That would be a hell to the yes! Did I doubt that if any human could do it and survive that it would be Bella? That would be huge hell to the no!

I was feeling a lot of emotions but I was thankful and excited more than anything. Bella and seeing the look on her face when she told me was something I'd never forget. I was a bit surprised to think that she would be so excited to have another baby so soon. I know she can handle it though and I will be there every single step of the way for her and Darci.

Bella POV

I was so happy to see Edward's reaction to finding out he was going to be a father to his own child. I was scared he would think it was too soon but he is as excited as I am and oh my god the rest of the family was beside themselves.

I really couldn't wait to be Edward's wife and for us to make Darci a Cullen legally as well. We were going to be so very happy.

Esme POV

I know being a vampire you wouldn't think about us even thinking about God, but as soon as I got a minute to myself I thanked him for all the gifts he has ever given me but most of all for the three precious lives he sent to me in the last year.

Bella alone was blessing enough but along with her came another one making it a double blessing and now she is giving the Cullen family the greatest of any gifts. I can't say in words how much I love her. First and foremost she brought my son back to life. She gave him a reason to smile and enjoy life again. I will be forever grateful to her.

I also can't say how happy I am to be a grandmother. I love all my children but to be able to see little ones grow up is something I wouldn't trade anything for.

Carlisle POV

Thank you God, for Bella and all the love and light she has brought with her into my home and to my family. Those words are ones I repeat on a daily basis. Now more than ever. Bella is nothing short of a miracle for my family. I will be forever grateful to her for all the joy she has given every one of us.

I love Darci and I can hardly wait to meet my new grandchild. I am a bit concerned how Bella's human body will react to carrying a vampire child but I am putting all my faith in God that he will keep her and the child safe.

Alice POV

Whoo Hooo! Another baby to spoil and shop for! I am so glad I don't have to hide it anymore. You wouldn't believe what all I had to do to keep Edward in the dark about it. I could see he was scared but excited all at the same time. I would have to sit him down and make sure he knows I can see the whole thing and everything will be just fine.

Bella is going to have a smooth pregnancy and a smooth delivery. The baby will be healthy and so will Bella. There is yet another surprise that only I know about so far though.

Everyone is wondering how Bella's body will react to carrying a vampire child. Her body is going to change and react in a way that will make her transformation into a vampire almost effortless. As a matter of fact, by the time she has the baby she will practically be a vampire already. All Edward will have to do is bite her and let his venom finish transforming her completely. She will experience almost no pain at all.

Jasper POV

Wow! A literal newborn Cullen! How awesome is that? The whole family is excited but also scared. We are loving the fact that we will son have another baby in the house. Maybe now Edward and Rosalie can stop arguing over having to share all the time. It's funny to watch and listen to though. I have never felt the emotions from Edward that I am feeling now. He is equally as excited as he is scared, but he sees how happy Bella is about having his child so he won't let her know how worried he is for her.

I am sure when Alice sits down and talks to him though he will be more than fine with everything. He will be the first to tell you never bet against Alice. I was nervous at first about having Bella around but when I felt her calming effect, I knew things would be fine. I love that girl just as much as the rest of them do. I love seeing what she has done for Edward in such a short time. I was glad to see he didn't fight it also. Bella and Darci and now this new baby has been and will continue to be the best thing that ever happened to the Culen family.

Emmett POV

Aw, Snap! A new little rug rat. I can hardly wait. I really hope Bella has a boy. It would be fun to teach him tricks and pranks to play on Edward just to annoy him, lol. I love my brothers and sisters a lot. Bella I would have to say is my favorite though. She's funny and smart and she don't take nobody's shit. She reminds me a little bit of my Rosie. I wanted to cream that Brady kid's face for him at dinner the other night. Alice and Edward won't let me though. Alice keeps telling me that if I am patient he will get what's coming to him. I will do anything for my newest sister and my niece. And if this new baby is a girl, it won't matter I'll love her the same.

Rosalie POV

I can't help but be a little jealous of Bella right now. Don't get me wrong, Iove Bella but I would love to be able to have a child of my own. I refuse to be bitter though because Bella is very generous with Darci and now she is giving us yet another baby to love and cherish. Who would have though a mere human could come into a family of vampires and make such a difference in our lives by doing what comes naturally to humans. I am thankful Bella is in our lives. And to think just a few short months ago I hated and despised humans, while wanting to be one again. I realize because of Bella, your life can only be what you make it.


	32. Chapter 32:Last Day of School

-1Chapter 32: Last Day of School

Edward POV

The last day of school is here at last! I am going to be a married man soon and a father! I can hardly wait. My Bella is so beautiful. I love Darci and I hate that I haven't been there from the very beginning of her life but glad to know I will always be in her future. So I am thrilled to get to be there from the very start of my own child's life. I can hardly wait until Bella's first doctor's appointment.

I am amazed, grateful, and thankful to have Bella and Darci in my life now. They have brought to me a peace like I have never known. Now I get to be a father to my own child again something I though I'd never have the privilege to do.

My Bella is such an amazing woman. She the perfect mother to the daughter we have already and will be the perfect mother to our child that is growing inside of her now. I have no doubt she will be the perfect wife,

Speaking of the daughter we have now, I hear her over the moniter. She's awake so I am gonna go get some daddy time in before it's time to go to school.

"Good morning, peanut.", I tell her as I rech into her bed and pick her up. I walk over and sit down in the rocking chair. I cradle her in my arms and look down into her smiling face.

"How is daddy's girl, this morning? In just a few days princess, you will officially be my little girl. I know you don't know what I'm saying but it doesn't matter someday your mommy and me will tell you all about it.", I said as she cooed up at me.

I loved these quiet times with her. I loved just talking to her and watching her little facial expressions. I knew from being able to hear her mind she liked the sound of my voice. She knows I love her and that Bella loves her.

"And speaking of your mommy, she will soon be an official Cullen too. And soon after that you will have a new brother or sister. They will love you just as much as mommy and daddy do. I know you will be a perfect older sister too, princess.", I continued talking to her until my mom walked in.

"Oh Edward, I just love seeing you like this, son. It thrills my heart to see you so happy.", mom told me smiling.

I smiled at my mothers words.

"I can't help but be happy, mom. I have the most perfect life now. A wonderful and beautiful fiance and an angel for a daughter and another miracle on the way.", I explained.

"Yes, well you need to go wake Bella, It's getting late.", mom said shooing me out of the room after taking my daughter into her arms.

I went back to mine and Bella's room. I laughed when I walked in and saw that she had took my pillow and was all hugged up to it with her face buried in it and murmuring my name.

I went and laid down on the bed beside Bella. I gently removed the pillow from her and rolled her onto her back. I spread her legs so I could fit between them. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

I could feel her heat and in her mind I saw she was dreaming about me waking her up. I decided to make her dream come true.

I used my teeth to cut through the straps of her thong panties and remove them. I was it immediately by the heat and the smell of her arousal all at once. I had to restrain myself from plunging into her.

I got myself under control then slowly started just under her belly button kissing a trail down to her clit. When I licked her from bottom to top she moaned my name.

"Edward, yes, oh baby, yessss.", Bella hissed.

I moaned at hearing the sounds she makes as I made love to her with my mouth. Bella was beginning to wake up now.

I licked her for a few more minutes letting her get more awake and aware before I suddenly plunged my tongue deep inside her. Bella's eyes flew open and her hand was suddenly gripping my hair and her hips flew up to meet my thrusting tongue.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ed… ward!", Bella screamed. I heard the thoughts of my brothers and sisters as they became aware of what I was doing as well as my mother and father.

"I hear you, son. That's the way to wake your woman up.", my father thought and laughed as he walked out the door to go to work.

"When I said you needed to wake Bella up, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I suppose whatever works.", mom said.

"Oh yeah, I hear ya, little brother. Pussy, the breakfast of champions!", that was Emmett of course.

"Aw man, ya'll are killing me with all this lust. Alice? Where are you, honey?", Jasper thought as he went to search her out.

I was using my tongue to make figure eights on Bella's clit. Her orgasm was getting closer as I could feel the tension building in her body. I wanted her to explode so I could enjoy lapping up every single drop of her essence.

"I'm so close, Edward! Don't stop, baby, please don't stop! It feels so good.", Bella moaned as she pushed my face deeper into her pussy.

I moaned loving the feel of her fingers in my hair and knowing she was loving what I was doing to her. I loved bringing my girl pleasure.

I was hard, so hard it was nearly painful. I needed to make Bella come so I could get inside her. I needed to feel her surround me. I gently raked over her clit with my teeth. I was careful not to cut her with them but just enough to send her over the edge.

"Oh! Yes! Edward! Ughhhh!", she screamed as she came. I begin lapping at her entrance where her juices were flowing freely. When I could wait no longer, I stripped off my sleep pants and crawled on top of her.

"I need you, baby. I need to feel you. Do you want me, Bella? Do you want me to fuck you, kitten?", I whispered in her ear knowing what it does to her when I do that? Not to mention what the words alone do to her.

"Yes, oh yes, I want you inside me, right fucking now, mister.", she demanded.

I gave her exactly what we both wanted. I slid quickly and effortlessly inside her. Damn, she was so wet and tight, I wasn't going to last very long.

I began moving slowly in her but soon I was moving at a frenzied pace. I was moaning her name as I felt both of our orgasms approaching.

I could feel her body clenching and releasing. She was getting tighter. Her nails were digging deeper into my arms and back.

Her cries and pleas filled my ears as I continued slamming into her body.

"Cum with me. Edward, I can't wait anymore baby, I need to feel you cumming inside me.", Bella said and that did it. I let go and filled her up as I felt her release coating my dick.

I let myself down to rest on top of her but not letting my weight crush her or our precious little bundle that was inside of her.

"I love you, Edward Cullen and you can feel free to wake me up like that any morning you want to.", Bella told me.

I smiled and kissed before replying. "I love you Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen and I love Darci and baby Cullen too."

Bella smiled then suddenly she began pushing me off of her. Like a flash she was in the bathroom. I went in and held her back from her face as she emptied her stomach in the toilet.

My poor Bella, I hated to see her sick like this but I was so happy to know it was for a good reason.

Bella POV

I love the fact that I am pregnant with this child but I do not like being sick. I know in the end it will be more than worth it though. So for the sake of my child, I will be patient and wait it out. I know it won't last too long.

Bless my wonderful fiance, I can only imagine what it must be like for him to me puke my guts up every morning while he holds my hair. I love him so very much and I can't wait to be married to him.

"Edward, do my boobs look bigger to you? I mean I know they were pretty big already because I'm still feeding Darci but do they seem even bigger now that I am pregnant again?", I asked as we stood in the shower.

"Yes, my love, they are getting bigger. Why do you ask?", he replied smiling and looking at them.

"My eyes are up here, darling. I just wondered if you noticed is all.", I told him. I laughed as he licked his lips while he looked at me with lust filled eyes.

I had to laugh when I saw the face Edward made when I thought he was getting as bad as Emmett. If Emmett, didn't think about sex, or talk about sex, or have sex at least 23 hours a day something was terribly wrong.

"You really think that, love, that I'm getting as bad as Emmett? You know it's all your fault, if you weren't so incredible to look at and make me so insanely attracted to you, I wouldn't be this way.", he stated.

"Yes, of course, I do this on purpose to torture you, baby.", We both laughed and finished our shower.

Soon we were dressed and ready to go. I had Darci in my arms kissing her and telling her bye for the day.

"Mommy and daddy will see you this afternoon, angel baby." I told her planting one last kiss on her sweet little cheek before handing her to Esme.

It was time to leave so we all went our cars and left.

Brady POV

I watched from across the parking lot as the Cullens pulled in and parked. I couldn't wait to put my plan into action tonight at the end of school party. I was going to get Bella one way or the other.

Jasper POV

I didn't know why exactly but I was suddenly feeling very uneasy. I looked all around us and as soon as my gaze fell on Brady, I knew.

I was getting very bad vibes from him. Malicious ones. I gave him a hard stare and all he did was smile.

While Bella was distracted by Angela Weber, who had come over to greet us and talk, I pulled Edward and Emmett to the side and told them what I was feeling.

Edward had said he heard his thoughts when we pulled up. Alice raised her head and looked at us and gave a curt nod. She was telling me she was aware that today was the day Brady would make his move. Little did he know, he wasn't going to get very far.

We all made our way to our first period classes. Brady was in mine Edward and Bella's homeroom. Edward and I sat on each side of Bella. Ben Cheney sat in front of her and the wall was directly behind us as we sat in the back of the room. All access to Bella was cut off.

Alice POV

Brady was going to make his first attempt to get to Bella today. He thought it would be easy tonight at the end of school party that was going to be held at Jessica Stanley's house.

Bella and Edward wouldn't be there but the rest of us would. He was going to find out you do not fuck with a Cullen. If you do, you are asking for a fate worse than death.

We were not going to hurt him unless it became necessary but we were going to teach him to keep his hands off something that wasn't his to touch.

Edward wanted to help but I had seen he would not be able to control his temper and Brady would in fact end up dead and we couldn't let that happen. He was a piece of shit and needed to be taught a lesson.

Emmett POV

Oh boy tonight was going to be fun! I was finally going to get to play. I waited all day anticipating the lesson we were going to teach that Brady kid. He had fucked with the wrong family.

We Cullens were laid back and easy going even for vampires, but you fuck with anybody in our family and you will pay the price for it.

Bella being the newest addition made her the baby of the family and naturally that made all of us very protective of her. We were even more so now that she was pregnant.


	33. Chapter 33: Time To Party

-1Chapter 33: Time to Party

Brady POV

Finally school was out for the day and tonight was the end of the year party. I was finally going to get with Bella and take her away from Cullen.

I dressed nice and put on cologne and left out for Jessica's house. I was the first one of my new crew to arrive. It wasn't long though and the party was in full swing.

I waited and bided my time until everyone was pretty well wasted. No one would be paying much attention now. I had seen the Cullens arrive but I stayed away so as not to make them suspicious of what I had in mind.

Emmett was on one end of the couch making out with Rosalie. Jasper and Alice were in the corner up against the wall. I had seen Edward and Bella slip out the back door a few minutes ago. I looked around to make sure no one noticed me slipping out to follow them.

It was dark at the back of the house but I could hear the whispers and moans of two people. I heard Bella's name being whispered.

I slipped into the darkness and went up behind Edward and clinked him on the head with a rock. As he sunk to the ground I grabbed Bella by the arm. She wasn't the one who started screaming though. I was and suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a pillow case put over my head.

I struggled to get loose but I couldn't. I was taken to a vehicle and strapped in then it was moving.

When it stopped and I was released. I looked around and I was in the middle of the woods surrounded by the Cullens and some other people I didn't know. Edward and Bella were no where to be found.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I? You people won't get away with this.", I said.

The only reaction I got was loud laughter from Emmett and Jasper.

"Did you really believe that we would let you put your hands on our brother's girlfriend? You've harassed her and our brother. Did you think you wouldn't be made to pay for that?", Rosalie asked.

"Where are they anyway and who shocked me with a tazer?", I demanded to know.

"You see Brady, you are here to learn a lesson. A very valuable lesson. You fuck with a Cullen, you have to pay the price.", Jasper said in a quiet cool tone tha made me shiver though I would never let them know it.

"Are you afraid Brady? You should be. After tonight, you will consider putting your hands on something or someone that doesn't belong to you. You will well remember what it cost you.", Alice warned.

"You people can't do anything to me. I'll tell my father and he will sue you if you hurt me.", I replied.

Alice smiled a creepy smile and shook her head no. I got really afraid then and the thought occurred to me I may not return home tonight.

"Wha… What…What's going to happen to me?", I asked a bit of fear showing through my voice and in my face.

"You will return home in no worse condition than you are right now… if you cooperate and do as your told.", Jasper said.

"And if I don't cooperate?", I asked.

"Kate?", Alice called.

A girl dressed to look like Bella stepped up and took hold of me and I felt the shock again. I screamed and cried out. I was surrounded by loud laughter and when I was let go I realized I had pissed myself.

I could feel the front of my jeans were soaked and in between my legs. I was mortified. I fell to the ground on my knees and cried like a bitch.

"You come near our sister, disrespect her or our brother, even think about putting your hands on either one of them again, we will know it and your punishment will be worse than anything you can imagine.", Jasper said. "Do we make ourselves very clear?", he asked.

I gave him a whispered yes, while I still st kneeling on the ground.

"Oh and should you tell anyone about any of this, no one will believe you, so I would keep it very quiet if I were you.", Alice told me.

All of them hugged Kate as she told them she had to go. They thanked her for her help and wished her well and she was gone.

"Well, what do we do with him now?", Emmett asked.

"Alice what do you think the best thing to do is?", Jasper asked.

"We help him get back to his car and send him home. Ihe won't be anxious for anyone to know what happened.", she answered.

She was right. I wasn't going to say a word to anybody. I was too ashamed and too frightened to say anything. I didn't care if I never saw Bella or Edward again. Bella was beautiful but no girl was worth all this. Cullen was more than welcome to her. Hell, she had a kid already and who wants that baggage anyway.

THE NEXT DAY…..

Edward POV

I laughed my ass off when my brothers and Alice showed me what happened with Brady in the woods.

I was glad to know he had learned not to mess with us. Now I really could look forward to my wedding and honeymoon with Bella with no clouds hanging over our heads.

Bella was very relieved to know she didn't have to worry about Brady bothering her anymore.

Carlisle and Esme were pleased at what we had managed to pull off as well. Brady learned his lesson and he was not physically harmed.


	34. Chapter 34: A Glimpse of Forever

-1Chapter 34: A Glimpse of Forever

Alice POV

Whew, who knew a vampire could get tired? I was mentally exhausted from all the visions I had been getting lately things were changing right and left and then changing again.

With Brady out of the way though I'm sure things would become more concrete now and I could get more accurate visions of how things were going to progress.

I am very excited about Bella and Edward getting married. Bella is going to make a beautiful bride.

Esme POV

I just have to say I am very proud of how my children handled the situation with Brady. They acted responsibly and with maturity.

I am glad he has opted to leave Bella and Edward alone. I know Edward has a lot of patience but it only goes so far.

I can hardly wait to see my son marry his one true soul mate.

Bella POV

I am thrilled to know Brady is out of the way and Edward and I can now take our time in getting married and going away. I really hated the idea of everything being so rushed even though I am very excited to be marrying Edward.

Alice POV

Oh! A new vision! Yes! It's very clear solid one too! Edward and Bella getting married at the end of this month. Going on a month long honeymoon and Bella giving birth to twins by the end of next month. Oh! So much to celebrate!

Edward POV

I am happy with the way things are progressing with mine and Bella's wedding. Alice is a real whiz in that department. Almost everything is done already.

I know she had seen this happening a long time back but refused to say anything. I am happy though and I can hardly wait to call Bella my wife.

I am also happy to see how smoothly her pregnancy is going too. I'll admit I was scared to death that something was going to happen to her.

She looks so very beautiful with tha little round bump sticking out between her hip bones. I can't resist laying my head against her stomach every night after she has gone to sleep and talk to my unborn child or should I say children because I discovered last night that I could hear Bella's heartbeat and two very distinct heartbeats in her womb.

I am more excited than ever. I never dreamed that I would be a father to one child much less two children of my own and also to a human child as well. I am so blessed and I am glad Bella has helped me see that I am not damned by God.

I can't help but wonder if the twins are going to be boys or girls or one of each. I know they will be beautiful and talented. Speaking of children, I hear my peanut calling for me in her mind.

I went to the living room where she lay playing in her play pen. I leaned down and picked her up and cuddled her against my chest.

"What is it, peanut? I know, angel, I know you're gums hurt.", I answered her thoughts as I sat down on the couch and laid her in my lap.

I put my finger in her mouth and gently massaged her gums knowing my cold flesh would sooth her pain. She was 3 and half months old now. She looked so much like Bella.

I kept my finger in Darci's mouth until she had drifted off to sleep. I was just putting her in her crib when I heard Bella and Alice return from a shopping trip they had taken.

I kissed Darci's cheek and left the room and went down stairs to help bring in the packages.

"Oh no you don't, mister. I'll handle the packages myself. You better hadn't dare try and read my m ind or Bella's either to find out what's in them.", my sister told me sternly.

I held up my hands in surrender and took Bella in my arms and held her tight.

"Did you miss me, Mr. Cullen?", Bella asked smiling.

"If you'll let me, I'll take you upstairs and show you just how much, soon to be Mrs. Cullen.", I replied in a low husky tone as I licked the outer shell of her ear.

"Mmmm, that is a very tempting offer. Where is our munchkin, though? Was she good while I was gone? Did you and her enjoy your daddy, daughter time?", she asked.

"I kissed her softly but firmly before answering. "I just put her down for a nap. Yes she was very good although a tiny bit fussy because of teething. I always enjoy my daddy time with her and I can hardly wait to meet my other child soon."

Bella giggled and planted her face against my neck to kiss and lick me knowing what it does to me.

"Bella, you naughty girl, you know what that does to me. You know teasing me gets you into trouble.", I told her as I playfully but carefully nipped at her neck and collar bones which made her moan.

"Take me upstairs, Edward. I want you right now! You know those nips and bites make me dripping wet for you.", she told me in a whisper.

I did know and I did on purpose. I could smell Bella's arousal and it drove me nuts. I knew it hadn't been but a few hours since I had had her but I always wanted more.

I did take Bella upstairs to our room and we spent the whole afternoon in bed until Darci woke up and wanted her mommy.

I watched in peaceful contentment as Bella brought Darci into our room and climbed into bed with her.

Bella and I sat up against our headboard. I had my arm around Bella's shoulder and I watched as she fed our daughter. I listened as Darci made little grunting noises as she drank from Bella.

I loved and lived for moments like this. Life just couldn't get any better than this I was sure except for knowing that soon there would be two new littles ones and I would have Bella and my children forever.


	35. Chapter 35: Cravings

-1Chapter 35: Cravings

Edward POV

The closer it got to the day of mine and Bella's wedding the more excited I became. Bella was excited too as she and Alice along with Rosalie and my mom worked getting the finishing touches done.

She had gotten her dress but she nor Alice would let me see it. Alice had taught Bella the art of keeping me out of her head which was really irritating.

I guess I couldn't say too much though. I was keeping our honeymoon destination a secret from her much to Bella's displeasure.

I would only share my secret with my mother and father. I am taking Bella to Wiltshire, England. We own a castle there and we are going to stay there for the next couple of weeks.

(A/N- This is the Castle that was filmed at the end of The Princess Diaries. It's called the Longford Castle. The history on the castle is quite an interesting read. You can find it on Wikipedia.)

Bella POV

Ughhhhh! It's driving me mad that Edward won't tell me where we are going for our honeymoon. Alice knows but she won't tell me either. Do you know how hard it is to be between a mind reader and a psychic? It's maddening but I love them both dearly and wouldn't trade them for anything.

I am so happy and excited for my wedding day to get here. I have had so much unpleasantness in my life and now that it's all behind me, I am ready for what I know will be a much happier future.

I am also excited to be a mother again soon. It's quite amazing though at how different this pregnancy is from when I was carrying Darci. I am only a few weeks along but I already have a small bump between my hip bones and I am craving the weirdest things.

Carlisle POV

I am extremely proud and happy to receive Bella as my daughter by adoption as well as by marriage to Edward. It's wonderful to see my oldest son truly happy.

I am also very excited about the fact that I am going to be a grandfather. Who would have thought I would be so fortunate?

It was simply amazing to see Bella's body changing and growing with the baby growing inside her. She was glowing and Edward was thrilled as well. He and I both were a bit worried though about the transformation and what we could do to make Bella more comfortable.

A few days later Edward and I were in my office doing some research to find a way to help her when the time came. Bella knocked on the door.

"Come in, sweetheart.", I told her.

Edward got up and went to her. He hugged and kissed her making her blush.

"Did you miss me, love?", he asked her as held her in his arms.

She looked at him through love filled eyes and with a huge smile on her face before she answered, "I always miss you when we are apart but that's not the only reason for disturbing the two of you.", she said.

"You are never bothering us, love.", Edward told her as he sat down and pulled her in his lap.

"You know we are here whenever you need us, Bella. I never want you to be afraid to come to any of us when you need to.", I explained.

"I'm curious and I know when I tell you what about you're gonna think I'm nuts.", Bella said.

Now I was really curious my own self and grew more intrigued by the second as I heard her explain to us how she wondered if it was possible to get blood without killing anyone and how it tasted.

"Bella, not that I mind answering your questions in the least but why exactly do you want to know?", I asked her.

I watched as she visibly swallowed and bowed her head. If I had not had vampire hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear what she said.

Edward POV

Can you imagine how shocked my father and I were when we heard Bella say she was craving blood? My beautiful and pregnant son to be wife was asking for blood.

Carlisle looked at each other in surprise and looked at Bella.

"See, I told you it was going to sound like I was nuts.", she said as she ducked her head and hid her face in my neck and shoulder.

I rubbed her back and told her that we most certainly did not think she was nuts. We were just astonished that she was human and yet she was craving blood.

"It's really not as bad as you make it sound, Bella", my father told her. "You are pregnant with a vampire's child so I think it's natural you would make this request." he continued explaining.

"So what does this mean in the long run for me and the baby?", Bella asked.

"Well without doing some test, I really don't know dear. Would you be ok with that letting me run a few test?", My father asked.

"Sure, I want to do whatever is necessary to keep mine and Edward's baby healthy and happy.", Bella said smiling.

Could I be anymore proud of my girl? I didn't think so. I loved her and our children with all of my being and beyond.

I could hardly wait to find out the results of the test Carlisle was going to run.


	36. Chapter 36:Tests and Test Results

-1Chapter 36: Tests and Results

Carlisle POV

Bella had quietly submitted herself for testing bright and early Monday morning. I think she was as curious to find out what was going on with her pregnancy as Edward and I were.

I drew several vials of blood and ran many tests. I also did an ultrasound that one didn't turn out so good. It seems that because the babies take more of the vampiric genes than human ones and the machines can't penetrate enough to clearly see everything. All I got was fuzzy shadows but it was enough to astound me. It was then that I discovered Bella was carrying twins.

I hooked Bella up to a machine that measures the baby's heartbeat and sure enough there were two very distinct beating hearts. I wondered if Edward and Alice was aware of this. I informed Bella and as I expected she began to cry but a wide smile was plastered on her face.

"Twins, really?", she asked in awhispered voice.

I smiled and nodded my head then hugged her. This sweet, amazing and beautiful human being was carrying my twin vampire/human hybrid grandchildren and I couldn't be happier.

I got the results back on the blood test I ran also and there was even more good news. The results showed that Bella's body was changing and adapting to the growing babies and their needs. If things go according to the results of the tests Bella would be a nearly full fledged vampire by the time she gives birth. She would not suffer through the 3 days of agonizing torture the way the rest of us had.

I knew this would please Edward immensely. I also believed personally that this would help her on her blood lust as well. It has always been my belief that it was the burning and agonizing pain that caused a newborn vampire to be so blood crazed when they first awoke.

Bella had asked Edward to bring her some blood for her she was anxious to try it. So while I ran tests and waited on the results Edward dutifully did as Bella asked. He and his brothers went for a hunt for themselves and would also bring back as many animal as they could so they could be drained and the blood preserved for Bella and the babies.

Edward made it back just as I was getting the last of the results back. He and Bella sat together in my library waiting on me to join them. He had already drained an animal of it's blood and made sure it was the same temperature it would be if it was straight from the animal itself and brought it to Bella.

She was sipping on it when I walked out of my private lab and joined them.

"Well what did you discover, dad? Are me and my babies ok?", Bella asked looking at Edward who had a mile long grin on his face.

"First and foremost it's just astounding but nonetheless true Bella is in fact pregnant with vampire/human twins.", I announced.

Yells and whoops came from all different directions in the house.

"Way to go baby brother! Twins on your first time out of the gate!", Emmett cheered.

"Eeeeeeek! More shopping!", came from Alice and Rosalie.

"I am even more proud to call you brother than ever before. Congrats to both of you.", Jasper said.

Bella had been sitting quiet but was smiling as she sipped her blood. Then I watched as she and Edward looked into each others eyes and became lost. I looked away out of respect for their private moment.

"Are you happy and pleased, Edward?", Bella asked him.

"I am ecstatic, my love.", he replied.

"What else did you find, dad?", Edward asked me never looking away from Bella.

"I got very good news from the test results. According to them Bella's body is already changing and adapting to meet the needs of the babies and she will be at least ninety percent changed by the time she gives birth. She won't suffer the way the rest of us did Edward. I believe this is why she is already craving the blood. I also believe this will help her on her newborn control with the blood lust.", I explained.

"See, Alice said everything would be fine.", Bella said smiling.

"Oh Bella, my love, I will forever more worship the ground you walk on. You have given me things that I could only dream of having if I could dream at all.", Edward said and bent his head to kiss her.

I was pleased about how everything had turned out. I was looking forward to spoiling my grandchildren rotten. Darci was already well on her way and the new ones would soon be playing catch up.

Esme POV

I will be a grandmother 3 times! I couldn't be more thrilled than if I had been having babies myself. I can hardly wait til they get here.

Rosalie POV

Yes! Twins, that means twice the babies to care of but no doubt they will be more loved and cared for as Darci is now than any other children ever born.

Emmett POV

I am damn proud to call Edward my brother. Not only did he land one of sweetest, smartest and beautiful girls I have ever seen. She is one of the bravest because she dared to take on a vampire for a boyfriend and even live in a house full of vampires along with her infant child. Not only that but she is carrying not one but two half vampire babies inside her body.

I am proud to call Bella my sister. I admire her for all she has done to make my brother happy but for all she has been through and managed to survive it basically alone and for all she does and is willing to do as a mother to see to it that her children have everything they need. You don't find many girls who are the same age as Bella who are willing to do what she has done.

Jasper POV

I am really pleased to hear that Bella will not suffer like the rest of us have done when we were changed. Bella has been through enough and deserves an easy life for a change. Edward deserves to be happy also and Bella has made him as happy as he could ever be. I hope it continues, but I fear what will happen when Tanya finds out about all this.

She's had a crush on Edward for many years and has relentlessly pursued him. He has never shown any interest in her whatsoever. He has tried to tell her in the most polite ways but she refuses to get the hint.

Kate was the one who helped with the Brady situation and I am not sure what she told Tanya and Irina about that situation. I fear Tanya will be very angry and try to hurt Bella. If she does she had better be ready for a fight.

Alice POV

Twins! I am so excited the secret is now out. I had had a vision but for once I went against my nature and kept it to myself and it was killing me. Now I don't have to worry about it. I can't wait until they arrive.

They will be so adorable and they will enchant anyone who sees them.


	37. Chapter 37:Parties and Surprise Guests

-1Chapter 37: Pre-Wedding Parties & Surprise Guest

Edward POV

To say I was excited about being a father to twins would be a very gross understatement. I know now without a doubt that either God really is a very giving and caring being or he has one warped sense of humor to allow someone like me to be a father. Whatever the reason though, I am truly blown away as well as hearing the news that my beautiful Bella will not have to suffer in order to become like me. Another thing I have to be thankful to him for is that I am going to be married to one of his angels in a few more days.

Speaking of weddings, my brothers have decided that I need a bachelor party. I am so dreading it because lord only knows what Emmet will pull out of his hat for it. I know Bella is pretty much ok with what her bachelorette party will consist of. The little minx conned Esme into spilling the beans before Alice could stop her.

The girls were going to spend the night in a hotel in Seattle and spend the following day at the spa. Us guys are most likely gonna go out to the woods. Esme has already told Emmet she had better not come back to a destroyed house or smell the scent of a nasty stripper in it. Nobody wants to piss off Esme about anything, but especially not when it comes to her family or her house.

Days Later….

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone, love.", I told Bella while we were laying in bed together on the morning of our party day.

"Awww, baby, I'm gonna miss you too. Just think though in just two more days we will be married and on our honeymoon.", Bella told me as she bent down to kiss me.

I looked up at Bella who had made herself comfortable perched on my stomach with all the love I could muster into them and replied. "Yes, kitten, I know and after that we are not going to be apart ever again for any reason."

I pulled Bella down to meet me for another kiss then I gently rolled her off me and onto our sides. I was now spooning her gloriously naked body. Her supple ass cheeks rubbing against my raging hard on that I had been trying to ignore.

"You see what you to me, kitten?", I asked seductively in her ear and then proceeded to kiss along her neck until she was panting hard.

"You so do not play fair. Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me right now!", Bella demanded.

I was only too happy to do as she said. I knew by the smell of her she was already dripping wet for me so I lifted her leg and entered her. She let out a long deep moan as I filled her up with my cock.

I held on to her hips gently so I wouldn't hurt her but just enough to have some leverage as I rocked my hips back and forth.

"Uhnnnn, oh Edward! You feel so good inside me.", she said.

I wanted to see her face but didn't want to move so I carefully rolled Bella onto her back while I stayed on my side without ever pulling out. Now I could see her beautiful face as she comes and I could have even better access to her clit and pussy as well as her breasts.

I don't know what it was really but I got such pleasure from Bella's breasts. I loved licking them and even sucking on them. It was kind of odd the first time I did it though because I got a mouthful of milk but when I realized it tasted just like Bella I wanted more. I have been addicted ever since. Bella seems to like when I do that too.

"Aghhhhhhh! Edward! Yes, baby, yes! Oh I'm so close!", she screamed as I plunged deep inside her.

"Damn, Bella you are so sexy when you scream my name.", I told her.

I knew she was close I could feel it without her having to say anything so to help her along I began making slow, lazy but hard strokes over her clit and flicked her hard nipples with my tongue. Before I could blink, Bella had stilled and was silently screaming as her walls clamped down on me. They held my cock deep inside them and milked me for all I was worth. When I was empty and spent, she let me go and I pulled out.

We lay there quietly cuddling and sharing sweet kisses until we were interrupted by Alice.

Grrrr. "She is so annoying at times.", Bella growled.

Bella growling had to be one of the sexiest things I had ever heard and damn if I wasn't hard and ready to go again.

"Sorry baby, but if we don't get up she won't leave us alone. And just think the quicker we get this done, we'll be that much closer to being married.", Bella told me as she kissed me once more before pulling from my embrace.

I pouted like a petulant child, not that it helped. Bella got up and opened our bedroom door to a grinning Alice. Annoying but loveable pixie that she is. She was grinning and gloating in her mind as well.

All too son Bella and I were saying our final goodbyes. I wouldn't see her or my little peanut until some time the next evening.

Bella was holding our daughter out to me and I took her in my arms and kissed her tiny cheeks.

"Daddy loves you, peanut and I'm gonna miss you while you're gone with mommy, grandma, and aunts. You be a sweet girl for mommy and daddy will see when you get back.", I told her as she stared up at me.

"Hurry it up, Edward. We are on a schedule you know. The sooner we get gone the sooner we will be back.", Alice quipped.

I glared at her before returning my attention to my daughter and kissed her one ce more then gave her back to her mother.

"Have a good time, kitten. Be safe and I love you.", I told Bella who smiled sweetly.

"I will and I love you too. I'll see you soon, baby.", she replied.

After that they were gone and it was just me, my father and my brothers. Emmett had slipped up and let me get in his head and I found out what we were doing. They were taking me out for a hunt today then tonight we were going to a club. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that this was not going to be as good a night as they thought.

It was a couple of hours after our girls were gone that we left on the hunt. After finding a huge mountain lion, I felt some better it had been almost two weeks since I had hunted. I satill didn't fully shake my bad feeling but instead of ruining the fun, I put it to the back of my mind.

Later that night we drove into Seattle to a club. It was strip club, but I must say it seemed like one of the more classy upscale clubs. None of the clubs were really my cup of tea but those little seedy ones were definitely not my favorites. In my opinion this kind of thing was degrading to women. I went along with it for my brothers sake.

They had a better time than me and my father but we tried, Around 11:30, we decided to cut out and return home. I had had so much noise and racket in my head I just wanted to go up to mine and Bella's room and relax. At least in there I was closer to Bella than anywhere else while she was gone.

When I got to my door, that feeling I had been feeling intensified a thousand times. I new immediately why. I could smell her, it was Tanya. Damn and fuck my life. Why her and why tonight when all I wanted was to be alone. I opened my door and looked. Sure enough there was Tanya laid up in the middle of mine and Bella's bed ina white lace bra and panties.

"Welcome home handsome.", She purred.

"What the fuck are you doing here and in my bed, Tanya? You have got all of 2 seconds to get your half naked ass dressed and get out of my room.!", I growled.

I was livid and all I could see was red.

"But darling…", she began.

I felt my hands clench into fists.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!", I cut her off. My father and brothers were there by now and looked stunned.

"Whoa! What the hell is going with that? How did she get in here anyway?", Emmet wondered aloud.

"Tanya, why are you in Edward's room in his and Bella's bed? First of all why are you in my house and how did you get in here without someone letting you in? I know we are like family and I understand you have feelings for Edward, but that does give you the right to invade my home without permission.", Carlisle told her.

"Oh shit, trouble has arrived at Casa De Cullen.", Jasper calmly whispered.

It only took me taking a breath to know what he meant and I braced myself for what was about to happen.

"Edward, what the fuck is going on? Who is that woman and what the hell is she doing nearly naked in our bed?", Bella demanded to know.

Oh this was the last thing I needed tonight. Alice must have seen and they all came home. Like I said fuck my life.

I moved to take Bella in my arms and try to explain.

"Bella, Kitten, I am so sorry. I did not expect this. I can tell you who she is but as to why I found her in our room and in our bed and undressed is what I am still waiting to hear.", I told her looking her in the face so she would know I was sincere.

"Who is she and how do you know her?", Bella asked.

I could hear her blood pumping hard and fast through her veins. I saw fire in her eyes and even though she was human and I was a vampire. I was afraid of my 5 ft. 6 inch fiance. She had a look of pure hate on her face.

"I'll tell you who I am after you tell me who you are and what you have been doing with Edward behind my back.", Tanya said.

Bella jerked away from me and turned toward Tanya. God the look in her eye, Tanya had better be thankful I had not made Bella a vampire yet.

"I am his fiance and the mother of his children and in a few days I will b his wife!", Bella informed her.

"His fiance? Mother of… You're marrying a human, Edward? What the hell? You slept with her and got her pregnant on top of it? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!", Tanya screamed.

"Yes, Bella is going to be my wife and she is pregnant with my children. As for as me loving you, Tanya that has always been in your won head. My family and yours both know I have always made it clear that I nothing more than platonic feelings toward you. But now however, since you have decided to do this, we can't even be that. I do not want to see you for a very long time if ever again.", I told her as I put my arms around Bella and held her to me.

"You don't mean that, Edward. You are just in denial. You know you will never be fulfilled by a weak human. She's not worthy of immortality. You need someone who is strong and beautiful who can meet your needs and fulfill you completely.", Tanya said and that was a mistake.

Rosalie broke through all of us and walked over to Tanya. She looked straight in the face. The two women were nose to nose.

"Let me tell you something, you trouble making, skanky ass bitch. Bella is more woman as a human than you could even think about being a vampire. She is beautiful and strong and she is Edward's prefect match in every way. You can't hold a candle to her.", Rosalie said as she drew back and slapped Tanya so hard she almost took her head off her shoulders.

"Tanya, you have disgraced yourself and your family. You have disrespected me and my family by coming in my home without permission and harassing my son. You will get dressed and you will get out of my house and not return until you can apologize to Edward and Bella and show them proper respect as a couple. Go now and I will be calling Elezear to let know of this.", Esme said in a deadly calm.

Esme was using that cold dead tone that would put the fear of God in anybody because she was so angry. Her eyes were solid black and gleaming. It was the feral look of a vampire who is one step from killing.

Everyone was turned looking at her and we could see the tremble of her body as she was trying to hold herself back from physically attacking Tanya.

"I suggest you go as quickly as possible Tanya. I am not sure how much longer I can hold her off of you. I am using my power at the maximum level.", Jasper told Tanya.

Tanya looked around at all of our faces then stood up and redressed and jumped out the window and ran off into the woods.

"Esme, please try and calm down, honey.", Carlisle said quietly.

"Don't even go there right now, Carlisle because I am so beyond livid right now I can barely think of anything except ripping that little hussy to shreds and burning the pieces. How dare she invade my home and make unwanted advances on my son not to mention daring to insult my new daughter. I am going to go and make that phone call to Elezear.", Esme said before turning to go to her office.

"Everybody needs to let her calm down. She's more angry than I have ever know her to be. I have seen newborns who weren't as angry at their very worst as Esme is right now. She feels betrayed. It will take her quite sometime to get over it.", Jasper explained.

"Bella how are you, love? Is there anything I can get you?", I asked.

"Yes, you can get that bed out of here. I never want to see it again and I want to redo our room. I want no reminders of that woman being in here. Please get it done quickly.", she answered not looking at me but sounding as much like a Cullen wife as Esme, Rosalie or Alice.

I knew she wasn't angry with me but I could tell this was something she was not going to get over quickly. I have never had the urge to put my hands on a woman in anger but this is one time I am certainly tempted.

"As you wish, love. We will stay in one of the guest rooms until it's finished. Before I get started, would you let me help you get Darci settled as well as yourself?", I asked.

Emmett had to fight to keep a snicker in as he thought I was sounding like a whipped pup. I glared at him as I waited to hear Bella's answer.

"Yes, Edward that will be fine.", she finally said,

We left the room and went about our own ways. No one spoke unless they had to. All the women were furious and the men were walking on egg shells to not upset them further. Even Emmet was keeping quiet and he called me whipped. There was a heavy layer of tension over the household now. I couldn't help but wonder how long it wa going to last. I hoped this would not put a damper on mine and Bella's wedding day. I just could not understand how Tanya could have done something like this. I had made it clear so many times and so many ways that I did not want her that way. I just can't think of what else I could have done.

I helped Bella get Darci down for the night and then helped her get settled as well. I knew Bella wanted sometime alone so I went to our room and begin taking the bed apart and throwing the pieces out the window. Emmet and Jasper were below the windo catching the pieces and placing them in the edge of forest until we could haul them down to the salvation army store. There was nothing wrong with the bed but I understood Bella not wanting it any longer. I was in agreement with her. It was tainted now. We would not begin our marriage with a tainted room and furniture.

Tanya POV

I cannot believe the Cullens treated me in any such manner. Me, Tanya Denali, who they have been like family to for many years. I just couldn't believe they would turn on me over a stupid human. She was not worthy of someone like Edward. I deserved to be with him. I will not let that little bitch get away with this. I will make Edward see the light. This is so not over.


	38. Chapter 38: Wedding Vows

-1Chapter 38: Wedding Vows

Edward POV

Finally! It's here the day I marry my sweet Bella. I am so happy and excited. It had been a tense couple of days since Tanya had shown up but she was soon put aside.

I was nervous all day as the whole house was in an uproar getting ready for the wedding to take place even though it was just gonna be family and a few friends there.

I couldn't wait to see Bella, Alice had taken her away last night and wouldn't let me see her. Do I even need to say how long the night seemed without being able to look and see Bella's smile or feel her arms around me? I thought eternity was a long time but I have come to the conclusion it's not nearly as long as last night was.

Now here I stand staring down into the eyes of my one and only love. I haven't enough words to describe how beautiful she looks.

"Bella and Edward have written their own vows and will share them, now. Edward, you may begin.", the minister said.

"Bella, today I give you all the love in my heart. I give you everything that I am and ever hope to be and I give it freely that is to say you own me completely except for my heart. I can't give you today what you have already had since the moment I saw you. I was yours then. I am yours now and I will be yours always and forever more. I give you this, my solemn vow.

When I was finished Bella was looking up at me and tears were streaking down her face but I saw the love she had for me written in her eyes.

"Bella, you may give your vow to Edward.", the minister instructed.

"Edward, what have I to give you, the man who has everything and who has given me everything I could ever want? I give to you my promise to take you as my one and only love from this day forward. I vow to stand beside you through good times and bad. I will listen with not only ears but with my hed and my heart when you speak. I will comfort you in sorrow and I will rejoice with you in times of joy. Take this as my solemn vow.

If I could have cried, I would have done so unabashedly when Bella stopped speaking. Those were some of the most beautiful and heartfelt words I had ever heard. I would play them over and over in my mind for all eternity.

We exchanged rings and then it was time for my favorite part. I could kiss my beautiful bride and I did.

Catcalls and whistles filled the room as I took Bella in my arms and bent her back and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

After the kiss the minister had us turn and face our family.

"I am proud to announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I took Bella's hand in mine and we walked back down the isle stopping every few steps so we could kiss.

Bella POV

I was more excited than I could say but more nervous also as I made my way down the isle to the man who was about to be my husband.

I could hardly breath as I looked at him in his tux. He lloked more handsome than normal and I just wanted to run up the isle to him say our vows and be gone. I wanted to be on our honeymoon so I could ravage him.

I know him and his family could most likely feel What I was feeling right no but I didn't have it in me to care at the moment.

I couldn't get over the beautiful vow Edward had written. It was the most perfect and heartfelt words in the English language. I loved them more because Edward had written just for me. I couldn't stop the flood of tears in my eyes when he was finished. The look on his face when he was saying them was breathtaking.

Since it was just vampires that were mostly in attendance we opted to keep the reception small.

We had a dance floor and music and a very small cake. It was small but elegant. After the reception was over, Alice whisked me upstairs so I could change.

My wedding gown was perfect and beautiful. It was a very light ivory colored dress with a sweetheart neckline. It flowed to my the iddle of my calf and was A line. It did a superb job of minimizing my baby belly.

All of us women had made it back to the salon in time to get our manicures and pedicures and our hair done and for me to get a wax job. The was job wasn't as bad as what I though it would be. Alice told me it was because of the changes my body was making that I was becoming more like them.

Once I was changed into more comfortable but very Alice approved clothes, I was allowed tp go back down to my husband who was loading our bags into the car.

Esme had Darci in her arms. She was still in her dress. Alice had found an infant sized version of Cinderella's Ball gown and all the matching accessories. My baby was truly a little princess.

I couldn't get enough pictures of her cuddled in Edward's arms or of her little head laying on his shoulder as he danced with her. She had the best daddy in the whole world and he adored her.

I was going to miss her while we were gone on our honeymoon but I knew she would be in good hands.

As soon as the car was loaded with luggage Edward came to get me. He took Darci from me and cradled her in his arm.

"Princess, daddy and mommy are leaving now. You be a real good girl for Nana and Poppa. I'll miss you but we'll be back soon. Daddy loves you.", he told her as looked down at her.

She adored her daddy. She was always reaching out trying to touch his face or hair when talked to her. The sight just made me weep it was so touching.

"Are you ready, love?", he asked while handing Dari back ro Esme and reaching to take my hand.

"Yes, I'm ready, just let me kiss my baby one more time.", I replied.

I kissed Darci and hugged everyone then we got in the car and we were off to the airport.

"So are you going to give me a hint as to where we are going?". I asked Edward as we were pulling into the airport.

"No, I am still not telling. You, kitten are just going to have to be patient. After you become a vampire, I have a feeling I will not get to surprise you very much. So while I can, I am taking advantage of it.", he answered with a smirk on his face.

"If you weren't so damned sexy and I could resist you and this wasn't our honeymoon as well as the fact that I am more than ready to get where we are going so I can have my wicked way with you, I would so punish you for making me wait, husband.", I told him.

"Is that a fact, wife? You think you could pull that off, kitten? I don't think so. After all, I am pretty damn sexy and a vampire on top of it and you are only human, I believe I could persuade you to change your mind.", he said being all cocky.

"Grrr, you just wait mister. I'll make you think only human.", I said under my breath.

Edward stopped in his tracks and looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?", I asked.

"Did you just growl at me, Bella?", he asked.

"Yes, I did. You annoyed me by reminding me I am only human. So I growled.

"Love, I'm sorry I annoyed you but you seriously need to watch that growling shit. That could be more dangerous than you realize.", he said and he was serious.

"I-I'm sorry, Edward. I'll be more careful.", I said my playful mood nearly vanished replaced by tears.

Edward must have smelled them because he stopped walking again and turned to me. I was trying to fight them back but I wasn't very successful.

"Bella, baby don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, kitten. Come on over here and sit a minute and let me explain.", he said walking me over to a row of seats in the terminal.

"When vampire mate growls at it's other mate, it can be taken several different ways. A growl from a female mate to a male cane mean lots of different things. It can mean she's angry with him or it can mean she's warning of danger he has yet to see or sense. Or it can mean she is extremely aroused. If I would have reacted to your growl we would probably be arrested right now for indecent exposure and a lewd and lascivious act in public. That would not be good. Bella, My lust and want for you is through the roof and that growl coming from you just amped it up even more. I know your body is changing and becoming more durable but I still have to be careful with you until you are completely changed.", he finished explaining.

He smiled and wiped my tears away before gently kissing me and then gathering me in his arms and hugging me to him.

"Oh Bella, You will never know how much I love you and how precious you are to me. There will never be enough words to tell you how much you and our children mean to me and how grateful I am that you came into my life.", he asid and put more kisses on top of my head.

"I love you, Edward. Can we go on our honeymoon, now?", I said feeling better now that he had explained everything.

I could fully understand now why he had reacted the way he did. I would have to be more careful not to make things harder on him.

It took a while but we were finally on the plane. I was tired so I napped. Edward was content to hold me in his arms.

The last thing I remembered was the stewardess asking Edward if we needed a blanket. After a few minutes, I was wrapped up and sound asleep.

"


	39. Chapter 39:Thumping

-1Thumping

Edward POV

Bella slept the whole time we were on the plane until we landed in New York then I woke her up.

We would have a 2 hour layover then board another plain that would take us to our final destination in London then we would take a limo to the castle.

It took awhile but we finally made it to the castle. Esme had arranged for a minimal sized staff. They were waiting in front when we pulled up. Bella and I got out and the staff greeted us.

I led Bella inside while the staff took care of our luggage. I watched Bella as she took in our surroundings.

"Edward, this is gorgeous. I can't believe your family owns a whole castle. When the children are old enough, I want to bring them here.", she told me.

"It's pretty spectacular, love. Esme did a good job with it. You said my family, they are your family too, remember. Of course we will bring our children here.", I replied.

Esme had instructed the staff not to disturb us unless we rang for them. I took Bella on a tour before showing her our private quarters.

"Oh my god, Edward this is a dream come true.", Bella said in awe of everything she saw.

I took great pleasure in her appraisal of everything. She seemed to like it and be happy. As long as Bella was happy that meant I was happy.

After she had gotten her fill of looking around. We decided on taking a bath before she had dinner. In my opinion I was having dessert when I saw Bella strip her clothes off.

I loved how her belly was sticking out she was just too lovely to adequately describe with words. I still could scarcely believe that I was now married to this angelic creature. I can't explain how it makes me feel seeing her growing my children inside of her. I couldn't help but lust after her more than I did before.

I had started the huge tub filling with water while Bella got undressed. I picked us out some clothes to wear while we ate dinner. If it was up to me and we were completely alone Bella would have no need for clothes at all.

When the bathtub was full enough, I stepped in then helped Bella. I sat down and she sat between my legs. I couldn't stop my hands from molding themselves around her belly.

"Mmmm, ohhhhh, Edward, this feels so good. You always know just what I need. Thank you darling.", she said as she twisted her head around to kiss me.

That was another thing I never got tired of was Bella's constant need to give and her constant want to get affection. It wasn't like she was clingy or anything like some women tend to be. It was genuine and came from her loving heart.

"I'm glad you are content, my love. You know I live to keep you and all three of the little ones happy. I can hardly wait to see our babies born. They will be so beautiful if they come out looking like you.", I told her as I placed wet open mouthed kisses along her neck.

"They will be even more beautiful if they come out looking like you. You are divinely handsome, never forget that.", she said.

We stayed in the bath just talking and relaxing for awhile. I kept my hands busy roaming over her belly and suddenly I felt a small thum against my hand.

Bella gasped ludly and we turned to look at each other. Both of us were wearing huge goofy grins.

"That was our babies kicking. You're ok right? I mean you didn't feel any major pain or anything did you?", I asked concerned.

I knew our children were half vampire and I was aware from the research Carlisle and I had done that a kick from the babies could cause some major damage to Bella's insides. I was happy but I still made sure I kept a vigilant eye on my wife's body and health.

"Stop worrying so much, sweety. I'm fine. You know my body is not nearly as fragile anymore because of the babies being half vampire. You know Carlisle told us my body was changing in order to accommodate them and that means my internal body as well. I can feel my bones getting stronger and stronger everyday.", she answered.

I loved how she could calm me down with her sweet lilting voice.

"I just love you and our little ones so much and I couldn't bare it if something happened to any of you. Without the four of you life for me wouldn't be worth living anymore.", I explained.

Bella POV

I turned so I was now facing Edward on his lap. I wanted to assure him that nothing was going to happen to me or any of our children. I know he worries about it a lot more than he lets on. He thinks he hides it from me but he doesn't.

We sat in the tub feeling the babies move and kick for awhile longer but then the water grew cold and I had to get out.

Edward got a huge bath sheet and wrapped me in it then took me to the bedroom and laid me down on the huge king size bed.

It was like laying on a cloud it was so soft and yet it was firm as well. I could look up and see a little worry still in Edward's eyes. I had the perfect thing to distract him.

While he was drying off, in front of me, I opened the towel to let him see my naked body. I saw the hunger fill his eyes the lust turning them black.

This is our honeymoon and I was ready to have my way with him. I spread my legs open wide and began running my hands up and down my body. I let my fingers glide gently over my nipples making them hard. I could feel my juices starting to flow the more I played with myself.

I had noticed Edward was standing dead still Nothing was moving but his eyes as he watched the movements of my hands on my body. I looked down and saw how hard he was already. Good, I was turning him on.

I decided to give him even more of a show I ran my hands down between my legs and began sliding my fingers up and down my slit. I would rub my clit every now and then. I could feel how wet I was.

I knew Edward could read my mind so I started picturing the things I wanted to do to him and him do to me. As I thought about those things I slipped my finers inside my pussy and began fucking myself. Suddenly I was almost to the point of orgasm but Edward's fingers were replacing my own.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Yessss, Oh yeah, Edward.", I moaned as his fingers pumped in and out of me at a steady pace and his tongue worked my clit.

My breathing was nothing but short pants now and I could feel my walls tightening around Edward's fingers.

"Oh Bella, you are so fucking sexy, baby. You've got me so hard I can hardly hold off any longer. I need to be inside you, love. I want to come in your sweet pussy.", he told me.

"I couldn't answer I was still coming down from my orgasm he had just given me so I nodded letting him know I was as ready as he was.

Edward POV

Bella had no clue how turned on she had gotten me when she laid down and opened herself up and let me watch as she played with herself. If she hadn't been pregnant I would have attacked her full force and shown her just how turned on I was.

I watched as her hands roamed her body then I could her breathing and heart rate speed up. It wouldn't be long until she would be coming. I wanted to be the one to bring her pleasure. I wanted it to ne my fingers buried inside her tight walls.

I got on my knees between her spread legs and took over pumping her sweet pussy with my own fingers and I can never resist the taste of her delicious nectar.

I brought her to a hard climax before practically begging her to let me inside her body. When I saw her nod. I was off the floor and laying behind her in a flash. I pulled her leg up and over mine and pushed inside her slowly.

For a few minutes I kept my strokes slow but deep, then I felt the tightening of my abs and balls. I knew my own climax wasn't far off and I wanted Bella and I to come together. I moved my hand down to her clit and began rubbing small hard circles over it.

"Oh! Yeah! Ugh! Fuck! Edward, don't stop, baby. Ohhhh, I'm gonna come! Edward! Fuck me harder, please fuck me!", she cried out.

I wanted to please her so I fucked her harder. I could feel both of our orgasms coming closer and closer. I really didn't want to stop fucking her but I had to come and I knew she needed to as well.

Bella's body was indeed changing to be more like my own but she was still human too and I had to keep that in mind. While if I wanted to do so I could fuck her non-stop for days on end and it wouldn't hurt me, it would hurt her. I would never hurt her that way or any other way for my own gain.

"Bella, Bella, Beeelllllllaaaaaa!", I screamed as I came hard inside her.

I kept thrusting every time her pussy spasmed. She made sure she milked me for every drop before releasing me.

While we recovered, I held Bella in my arms and placed kisses anywhere I could reach.

"Mmmmm, that was wonderful, my love. Now I'm starving and so are your children. I'm not hungry for human food though, I want blood.", she told me.

I kissed her passionately then got up to get us some clothes. When we were dressed. I slipped us out the rear of the castle and took her to hunt. Of course for now I would be the only one hunting.

After I had made two small kills, I took them back to my wife and children then stood by and watched her eat. It was very erotic to see the woman I married and pregnant with my babies drinking from an animal knowing that she was still partly human. I knew I would never look so forward to a changing in all my days as I would look forward to Bella's.

After hunting for Bella and making sure she was satisfied, I hunted for myself. Once I was full, I took Bella back to the castle and we spent the night making love countless times. When we weren't making love, I was enjoying the thumping of my babies inside Bella's womb.


	40. Chapter 40:Plotting and Deciding

-1Plotting and Deciding

Esme POV

I am so happy Edward and Bella are finally married and on their honeymoon. I was so afraid that Tanya had caused Bella to want to back out. I still can't believe she had the nerve to show up and enter my home and violate my trust like that.

It's a good thing Darci keeps me too busy to dwell on it very much or I might find myself making a trip to Alaska to take care of the problem permanently if you get what I mean.

Yes, I'm aware I am not usually like that but you don't mess with my children for any reason. That is the one thing that will bring out my anger in the blink of an eye. I will attack like a mother bear protecting her cubs. I don't care if my children are grown they are still my children and I will always be ready to be there for them.

Until further notice, I will be watching vigilantly because I know Tanya is not through trying to cause trouble. I just hope she knows who she is dealing with.

Tanya POV

If the Cullens think I am through they are seriously mistaken. I want Edward and I will have him. I will not lose out to that weak little human bitch.

I've thought about a lot how I am going to exact revenge on her and take back what is mine. I will make Bella Swan sorry she ever laid eyes on Edward. I won't strike anytime soon though. I will wait until they've had enough time to relax and think I have given up. Bella won't know what hit her though when I do strike.

Edward POV

Could life get any better than this? I thought to myself as I lay watching Bella sleep on what is no the fourth night of our honeymoon.

I had just spent the better part of the night making love to my sexy as fuck wife and now I lay here with my angel in my arms watching her sleep and feeling my children moving inside her.

I don't see how it could get better than this except when our babies are born. I can't stop myself from wondering what their powers will be and which one of us they will favor more in looks. I am just starting to be able to pick up on their thoughts. I can't tell much yet though. I can't help but wonder what Bella will want to name them.

I am elated at finding this level of happiness and satisfaction after so many years of being lonely and brooding.

Bella POV

I woke on the fifth morning of my honeymoon starving. I mean like ravenous. Between the twins growing and needing more and mine and Edward's activities during the day as well as at night, it seemed I never got enough to eat. I was craving blood on a daily basis now. My human appetite was waning more an more but the need for blood was increasing.

When I noticed it, I was worried and told Edward and he being the wonderful husband and father that he is assured me it was fine and had no problem taking me to hunt anytime I needed to go.

That is what has brought us to where we are now. In the bathtub surrounded by bubbles from the soap he poured in the water as well as from the jets of the tub.

After a very invigorating hunt, I wanted to take a bath and clean up. I don't think the staff would appreciate seeing me with blood caked on my clothes. That might be hard to explain.

Anyway here we are in our own little watery world. Edward leaning back against the wall and me between his legs.

"Tell me, love, did you enjoy the hunt and the activities that followed as much as I did?", Edward asked.

I smiled a lazy smile and moned before answering.

"Mmmm, Edward, there are never enough words to fully describe how I feel after hunting and having all my hungers satisfied with your help.", I told him

A low growl made it's way out of his chest and he placed kisses on my neck and shoulder while gently rubbing my arms and legs before letting his hands roam over my belly and down between my legs.

"Are you sure you've had enough to satisfy you, my love? If not, I assure you, I have no problem whatsoever in providing you with more. You need only say the word and I will be glad to oblige.", he whispered into my skin where he was kissing and licking.

"Ahhh, well you know I never say no to that.", I replied while reaching my hand back between us and grasping his hard length.

I wrapped my hand around it and stroked it making him grow harder with each pass over him. I heard him moan loudly then I was on my knees leaning on the side of the tub. Edward was on his knees behind me. He had my thighs spread open and was rubbing and stroking my pussy dipping his finger inside it.

"Ohh fuck, Edward! Yes! Fuck me, baby, fuck me good and hard.", I told him.

"Of course, angel. Damn, you're so fucking hot Bella. You're body is so perfect. I could fuck you for hours even days on end and never get tired or enough of your sweet, hot pussy. I can hardly wait until our children are born and you are completely changed so I can finally let go and take you with all of my vampire strength.", he said as he continued to fuck me with his finger.

When he was satisfied I was ready, I felt him move up behind me and dip low enough that he could enter me. He entered me slowly and pumped in and out slowly at first then when neither of us could hold off our orgasms any longer he slammed into me one final time before releasing his seed into me.

"Fuck Bella, That was so good. I love you, so much. Thank you, love, for making me the happiest man on the planet. I don't know what I would do without you and I damn sure never intend on finding out.", he told me as he again placed sweet gentle kisses on my neck and shoulders.

We soon got out of the tub and dried off. After getting dressed we decided we would go for a walk in the gardens. It was a nice afternoon and we hadn't explored too much because we had been busy otherwise.

As we walked it occurred to me that we had not even discussed names for our coming babies. I wanted to have as much done as possible before they arrived so that meant we needed to talk about names.

"Edward, do you realize we have not even discussed the first name for our children and that they will be arriving very soon?", I asked as we walked the smooth path.

"Yes, I do realize that. I was actually thinking about that very thing last nght as I lay and watched you sleep.", he replied.

"Do you have any ideas that you would like to share?", I asked.

I had a few choices for girls names and one for a boy but I had no idea what Edward would want.

"Well, I was thinking if we had at least one boy I would like to name him after both of our fathers but also a name that soley his own. What did you have in mind?", he replied.

"For a girl, I was thinking that since we are going to give Darci Esme's name as he middle name after the adoption is completed that I would like to include Alice and Rose too. So far I haven't been able to really come up with anything good.", I explained.

Edward smiled and gently squeezed my hand then brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"They would love that. I can hardly wait to make Darci officially mine. You know I love her just as much as the two that are inside of you.", he said.

I knew he meant very word of it too. We walked and talked and discussed over our ideas.

"I have it, Bella, the perfect name for a son.", Edward said with a bright smile on his face.

"Well what is it?", I asked excitedly.

"What do you think about naming a boy, Charles Hayden Carlisle Cullen? I know it's a tad long but it still fits and I have four names so why can't my son? It's the most perfect way of giving him the names of both of his grandfathers. We could call him Hayden.", Edward said.

Tears came to my eyes as I pictured a little boy with mine and my fathers dark hair and Edward's green human eyes. His skin would be beautifully pale and perfect. I loved it and I knew my father would have loved it too.

"I love it and you are right it is the most perfect combination of names. Dad would be proud. You are brilliant, baby.", I told him and pecked his cheek with a kiss.

"Thank you, love. Do you suppose you could convince my brothers of that fact?", he teased.

I giggled and we walked on a bit further. We played with several different name combinations then one that seemed as perfect as the one we picked out for our son hit me.

"Edward, what do you think about Alicia Rose Cullen if we have a girl? Alicia is a form of Alice and then give her Rose's name as he middle name. DO you think they would like that?", I said.

Edward stopped walking and turned to me. He had the sweetest smile on his face. I think he would have cried if he could have. He pulled me into him and gave me a sweet kiss before replying.

"I think it's absolutely perfect, love. I think Alice and Rose both will be thrilled to have our baby named after them. I know mom is thrilled already knowing we are going to change Darci's middle name to match hers.", he said.

So there it was we had names for our babies. Well at least one for each sex. Now we had to think about if we had two boys or two girls.

"Edward, what if we don't have one of each, what if we have two boys or two girls.?", I asked him.

"Hmmm, I guess we need to be prepared for that just in case it happens like that.", he answered.

By now we had made a full circle and was back where we started. I was now tired and needed to rest so we sat down on the terrace. There we continued discussing names for our children.

We didn't decide on anything else at the time but we knew by the time our babies came we would be ready. Neither of us could hardly wait to meet our new arrivals.


	41. Chapter 41:New Suprises and New Arrivals

-1New Surprises and New Arrivals

Edward POV

Bella and I had thoroughly enjoyed our honeymoon to the fullest extent. We came back home completely renewed and replenished and ready to meet our new arrivals.

We also had quite the surprise waiting on us when we arrived home. Esme and the rest of the family had been quite busy while we were gone. They had expanded the house and added on a whole other floor and combined the third and new forth floor together.

It was really beautiful. My and Bella's suite was now the forth floor while all of our children would be sharing the third floor. Darci would have my old bedroom and the twins would have a room one each side of hers.

Darci's suite has been made into a princess suite. The walls had been painted a very light ivory color and the trim work and light gold color. Esme had purchased her all new furniture. She had also had it personally designed. The room was a Beauty and the Beast theme.

The crib was an oval shape with a see through canopy over it. It would fit my princess perfectly. She had royal blue accents while the main color was gold for the bedding. Esme had gone to great lengths to find furniture that fit the room and theme and had it refinished. She had large murals on the walls that were of scenes from the movie and little stuffed characters from the movie sitting around the room.

Since coming home, I had finally been able to hear my babies thoughts clearly and discovered we are having a boy and a girl. Esme had wanted to wait about doing the twins rooms just in case this happened.

The last couple of weeks had been filled with getting the new rooms decorated. We decided to go with the Baby Looney Toons for Hayden and a Mickey and Minnie mouse room for Alicia.

Alice and Rosalie had gone crazy ordering stuffed animals for Alicia's room. Even Emmet had gotten involved in the decorating of Hayden's room. Somehow that doesn't surprise me though being as he's a overgrown kid himself. He ordered everything he saw I think that pertained to the cartoon characters. God my kids were going to be so spoiled it wasn't going to be funny. They already had every member of the family wrapped around their fingers and they weren't even born yet. It was good thing the family had unlimited funds, I had a feeling it was going to be needed.

Time passed rapidly and Bella was finally feeling the labor pains. Any minute now she could be having my babies. I was nervous and excited at the same time.

"Edward, it's going to be fine. Bella is going to be fine and so are the babies. I promise.", Alice told me as we both sat on each side of Bella holding her hands.

"Relax honey, I am fine. I am really anxious to meet our son and daughter though.", Bella said smiling at me and reached up to run her fingers through my hair.

She always knows what to do to make me relax. Suddenly a pained look came on her face and I could hear the thoughts of my son letting me know he was ready to make his entrance into the world.

Carlisle came in and checked Bella over again then proceeded to deliver my son and then my daughter. Just as Alice had said everything went fine. When the babies were born, Bella's body began to heal itself.

The whole family was gathered around marveling over our babies when Bella's body became tense. She screamed as he heart rate sped up then she passed out.

"Just relax Edward, I was completely expecting this to happen. Bella is fine or will be when she wakes back up. This is her human giving over to become a full vampire.", Carlisle explained.

"You could have warned me ahead of time, dad. You know how I worry about her. I couldn't stand it if I lost her or either one of our children.", I told them.

"We know that but all of the babies are fine and Bella is fine. She will be waking up in about 10 hours and will be even more spectacular than before.", Alice told me.

I leaned over and kissed Bella tenderly then turned and took my children into my arms. I marveled at them they were so beautiful and perfect.

Hayden had my hair and his mother's beautiful brown eyes. I knew that would thrill Bella to no end because she loved my crazy style for some reason. Alicia was born with dark silky curls and my human green eyes. I was thrilled about that because I loved Bella's tight ringlet curly hair. Both kids were pale in complexion and just utterly gorgeous.

After awhile the kids got hungry and were demanding to be fed. We tried some human formula first and they detested and rejected it promptly.

"Looks like daddy is going to be staying very busy for awhile, keeping all of you fed until mommy is able to go and hunt on her own.", I said looking down into the eyes of my son.

From his thoughts I could tell Hayden was going to be a dominant personality. He was already thinking about going to hunt when he was big enough.

From Alicia thoughts I gathered tht she was going to be more easy going and laid back about things. Not one to be underestimated but not so much the force that her brother was going to be. God help me because I am going to need it.

I sat beside Bella while Emmet had gone off to get food for my children. By the time he got back, they were both announcing very loudly that they were tired of waiting.

"Ok, ok, calm down, dinner is coming soon.", I told them not that it helped.

Hayden was really throwing a fit by the time Emmett got back and Esme had a bottle of blood for each one of them. She took Hayden while I took Alicia. While that was happening Darci had started crying as well so Rosalie took care of her. Oh boy was this going to be interesting.

I couldn't help but silently pray and ask that Bella woke up quickly. There is no way I would survive this without her to help me stay calm.

The next ten hours while Bella slept were full of feedings diaper changes and trying to come up with ways to pacify my children until they could see their mother again. They were becoming very impatient and I think I was the worst of us. I missed her terribly.

The time seemed to pass so slow, I guess because I kept watching the clock. I was on pins and needles until the moment I saw Bella's eyes pop open.

"Bella! Love, you are finally awake. How are you? Do you feel alright?", I said firing questions one after another.

"Edward, son let her have a chance to get her bearings before you attack her with questions.", my mom gently suggested.

Bella sat up and looked around. I could tell she was a bit disoriented. I waited patiently in silence as she finally came around and noticed I was standing there.

"Edward, where are my children? All of them", she asked.

"They're fine. Perfectly healthy and sleeping for the time being. Of course impatient to see their mother.", I answered.

I was a little hurt she didn't seem to want me as much as she wanted them but I guess I could understand so the hurt passed quickly and turned into excitement. I couldn't wait to show her the beautiful babies we made together.

"Come, love. Let's go hunt and when we come back I'll be most happy to reintroduce you to our incredibly beautiful bundles of joy.", I told her.

"Why do we have to hunt first? I've been mostly vampire for awhile now and I have been fine around Darci and nothing has happened.", she argued.

I could see her point but now she was a fully developed vampire and too I didn't want her to be in need for anything. It was my job to take care of her needs as well the needs of our children.

I explained al this and she smiled loving ly at me then came along willingly. She truly a vision I could never have pictured her being. I was remarkably surprised and I loved it.


	42. Chapter 42:Back to the Land of the Livng

-1Back In the Land of the Living

Bella POV

So much has taken place in such a relatively short time. It seems like time sped up since Edward and I returned from our honeymoon.

It was such a wonderful surprise to come home and find that Edward and I had a whole new suite of rooms to live in and the children did as well. Esme had truly outdone herself on all the rooms.

When Edward and I came back from hunting after I woke up, the first thing I did was go and see my exquisitely beautiful children. I had been away from them long enough.

I was so thrilled to see that Hayden had Edward's hair and my eyes while Alicia had my hair and Edward's eyes when he was human. I am glad I was able to surpass the red eyed stage of being a newborn and my eyes were already nearly the same beautiful topaz color that the rest of the family's eyes are.

I am also glad to know that I don't have any desire for human blood. I was not in the least bit affected when I went in and picked Darci up. I was able to be close to her and love her just like always and did not feel the need to feed.

Once everything settles down, I hope to return to school and finish getting my diploma. I'll have to see what Edward and Alice think about it first though. First and foremost I wanted to concentrate on being a mom to my babies. According to Carlisle they would grow up much more quickly than Darci. She was growing by leaps and bounds herself.

Being a full fledged vampire took some getting used to but I have adjusted pretty well I think. Of course having a wonderful family around to help made things a lot easier to cope with.

It's been a couple of weeks since Edward and I along with the rest of the family welcomed our newest additions into the world. They are already as big as Darci and are highly intelligent. Hayden seems to gravitte more toward me while Darci and Alicia go more toward Edward. I am not surprised in the least as females do tend to naturally gravitate to him anyway.

Things are going smoothly for the time being although mine and Edward's alone time has been cut to a minimum and it's driving us nuts. Our responsibility to our children comes first though.

"When we finish feeding the kids and get them in bed, why don't we take a little run?", Edward asked me as we sat together feeding the kids their bottles.

"I think that sounds like a very good idea, Mr. Cullen. Am I required to bring anything with me or just myself?", I asked him in a teasing manner.

Edward grinned as he looked at me from under his lashes.

"No, although you may want to bring a change of clothes unless you would like to return to the house naked and I can tell you for fact, Mrs. Cullen that will not be happening. As you know I don't share what is for my eyes only.", he said.

"And neither do I, so I suggest you bring your own set of extra clothes with you as well. I have the distinct feeling that the ones we are wearing are not going to fare very well once we are alone.", I replied.

"I do believe you are correct, Mrs. Cullen. I should warn you to be prepared to be severely ravaged by yours truly as it is long overdue. Don't you agree?", he asked.

"I most certainly am in complete agreement with the fact that you, Mr. Cullen should be the one that is prepared to be, how did you put it? Ravaged was it?", I said looking at him with all the sexual hunger I was capable of channeling in that moment.

Edward's eyes grew wide as his nostrils flared taking in the scent of my arousal as I was already soaking wet thinking about being alone with my husband. I knew he was already aroused too as he was able to see in my mind what I wanted to do to him once we were alone in the forest.

We finished feeding our children and put them to bed then we were off after getting our change of clothes together.

"Have fun you two, but try to save some forest for the animals and don't do anything I wouldn't do.", Emmet said as we went past him and out the door.

We were so anxious to be alone we didn't even let Emmet's teasing register in our minds. We ran a couple of miles from the house and finally came to a stop.

I was the first to make a move. I tackled Edward and shoved him against a huge tree.

"Anxious to get started, are we. Love?", Edward asked as I attacked his neck with my mouth.

"Shut up and kiss me, lick me, suck me and fuck me. I am so fucking horny, Edward. I feel like it's been forever since I have had you inside me or felt your mouth on me. I want it all and I want it now.", I told him.

Edward POV

Holy shit! Demanding Bella and sexually aggressive Bella was fucking hotter than hell. I was hard already but now I was even more so after hearing her tell me exactly what she wanted me to do to her.

"Yes'mam, I am at your service madame.", I replied and began ripping her clothes off. I flipped her around so she was against the tree.

I kissed her hard and passionately then kissed her neck and all over chest before I moved to take one of her nipples into my mouth and suck on it.

"Yessss! Oh! Suck harder, baby.", she told me.

I could smell her arousal. It was thick in the air and making me crave her so much more than I thought was possible. I hadn't ever craved blood as much as I was craving Bella's body at this very moment.

I sank down to my knees and used my hands to spread her legs and place them over my shoulders. I kissed all over her stomach and mound before licking her glistening folds torturously slow.

"Yesssss, oh yessss, Edward. More, I want to feel your tongue on my clit. I want you to fuck me with it. Make me cum while screaming your name.", she told me.

I did as she told me. Her words were music to my ears just as her nectar was nourishment for my lust for her. I loved to bring her pleasure. When she was pleased I was pleased. I could go for days making love to Bella and not get tired of it.

Her pleas and cries were the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. I always wanted to make her body sing for me.

I licked and sucked Bella's clit thoroughly and brought her to orgasm many times before I plunged into her tight, wet, warm cavern with my tongue and fucked her as she had requested.

Her hand was in my hair and her fingers were twining around the strands. Every time I hit just the right spot she would close her fist and give a slight tug making me release a growl from deep in my chest.

Hearing her cries of pleasure had gotten me so worked up I was painfully hard and near exploding. I had to bury myself inside her soon or I was going to blow my load all over the ground.

Bella always seemed to know what I needed and never failed to give it to me. After I had brought her to another screaming orgasm she let me know she wanted me buried inside her.

I placed her feet on the ground and stood up. I kissed her and she moaned as she tasted herself on my lips and mouth.

"I need you, Bella. I can't wait anymore. I'm so fucking hard for you. I need and want to feel your tight, wet pussy all around my hard cock. I want to bury it deep inside of you and pound into until I explode.", I told her.

"Yes, yes, yes, Edward, do it. I need it just like that. I need you and want you just like that.", she replied.

I laid her on the ground and moved over swiftly then wasted no time in entering her body. I was quickly swallowed up by her warmth and wetness.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck, Bella. I can never get over how good you feel, baby. If I had a choice I'd never be anywhere else but right here inside of you like I am right now. I love you, kitten, so much.", I told her as I loved her and worshiped her body with mine.

We moved together in perfect sync. It felt incredible knowing this goddess was my wife and I would be with her always. I loved her more than anything because she had given me everything I could have ever wanted in life.

Bella and Bella alone had brought me back to the land of the living. Without her I would only be a shell of a man.


	43. Chapter 43:Getting Attention

Getting Attention

Bella POV

Things at home had finally settled down and I had talked to Edward and told him about wanting to finish school.

He didn't care for himself but he wanted me to have what I wanted, so we sat down and talked it over with Alice and Carlisle. It was decided we would go back so I could finish with my class.

Carlisle contacted the school board and arranged it so that I could catch up on all the work I had missed and I would still be able to go into my senior year as I was supposed to. I was a little nervous but I was excited too. I couldn't help but wonder how we would be received. Whatever happened as long as Edward was beside me I would be fine.

Edward and I pulled into the school parking lot with Alice and Jasper along with Rose and Emmet following behind us.

The lot was already half full of students milling about. When they saw Edward and I were back, their eyes grew wide with surprise and I could hear the whispers as tongues began wagging. The rumor mill was going to go into overload today.

Edward and I were making our way toward the door of the office when Lauren and Jessica walked by. I saw the sneer on their faces as they looked at me but they also noticed the changes in my appearance as well. I smiled sarcastically at them.

Stares and whispering was a common occurrence for me by the end of the day as well as some snide comments. Jessica and Lauren couldn't help themselves and threw in a few comments about me tricking Edward into sleeping with me. The consensus was that I purposely got pregnant so he would be forced to marry me so I could be assured of being taken care of. Such stupid people they are.

I thought the day was going to get worse when we saw Brady but luckily he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and look in the other direction.

By the time the last bell rang, I was more than ready to get home and see my babies. Edward came around the car to me and got my book bag. He put his other arm around me and we wnt into the house.

"Come on, love everything will be better once we get inside and see our little peanut gallery.", he said as walked over the threshold.

He was right the moment I walked inside and heard my babies cooing happily to each other as they lay in their playpens in the living room, I forgot all my stresses of the day.

Edward went over and picked up Darci and Alicia while I got Hayden. We gave them love and cuddled them for awhile before switching around.

"I see daddy's little man has been mischievous today.", Edward said obviously reading his as well as Esme's thoughts.

"Oh Edward, you wouldn't believe how these three have kept me running in full speed all day long. Every time I turned around they were doing something else.", she said to us.

"What happened mom?", I asked.

I had never seen Esme so flustered before. I could not imagine what my infant children had done.

"It wasn't so much the girls but that little devilish boy right there is another story. Just to let you know if he doesn't get his way when he wants it, he has a very unique way of getting your attention.", she told us.

"How's that mom? What did he do?", Edward asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't quick enough getting him fed today and he made a vase explode into a kajillion tiny pieces. Same thing happened again when I didn't get his diaper changed fast enough.", she explained while the rest of us looked on speechless.

"Oh my little man has been quite the little devil today, hasn't he?", Edward said with a grin on his face.

"He's got some serious power, Edward.", Carlisle said as he walked downstairs to join us.

"I'm sorry Esme, I had no idea. I don't know what to say. Maybe we can arrange for me to stay at home and Edward can get my school work and bring it home to me.", I suggested.

Carlisle shook his head no and then spoke.

"No way Bella, you graduating is important. I have already arranged to work all night shifts at the hospital until the summer gets here so I can be home to help out. We are covered so no talk of you staying home.

"I am embarrassed to know three infants actually got the best of me but Hayden is just so fast, something he definitely got from his daddy", Esme said smiling and looking at Hayden lovingly.

Edward beamed a proud fatherly smile while looking down at his son in his arms.

"That's my boy.", he announced. "Little man, try to take it easy on gran from now on though, she's getting on up there and may not be as fast she once was.", he continued and winked at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen1 Bite your tongue, young man. If I recall you are just a bit older than me.", Esme screeched.

"Oooooo! And the golden boy is down for the count!", Emmet bellowed then doubled over laughing.

We all laughed then Edward went over to Esme and hugged her.

"You know I love you mom and I was teasing.", he said and pecked her cheek with a kiss.

Esme's eyes sparkled as she looked at Edward with so much love and happiness in her eyes.

She stroked his cheek in the loving way only a mother does, before she pinched him making him squeak.

Everyone was cracking up by this point. Soon we had settled in for the night. Esme and Carlisle had retreated to their room for some alone time. Edward and I went up to our room and took the babies with us.

"Ok how do you want to do this, kitten? You want me to take them while you do your work first or You do yours first while I keep our little ones occupied?", Edward asked.

"You do your work first because you are faster then you can take care of them while I do mine.", I answered.

"Ok, I won't take long, I don't have a whole lot to do. I mainly just have to type up a report to turn in on Friday. I shouldn't take me more than half an hour.", he said.

"That's fine, baby. We will be down in the nursery while you work. See you in a bit.", I said.

We quickly kissed and I took my three peanuts down to their rooms. I put Hayden down first then Darci and Alicia was last.

Hayden I had found loved a bath. It seemed to calm him down and put him right to sleep so I started with him first.

"I can't believe you gave poor gran such a hard time today, buddy. You need to be a good boy for gran and not give her such a rough time.", I told him as I bathed him.

He smiled and cooed at me looking as if he understood every word I said. Which he mostly likely did at least most of it. He squealed out when I rubbed his little belly while washing him off. He looked so much like Edward even down to the crooked grin Edward wore that drove me nuts.

When I was finished washing him. I dried him off and put a light blue onsie on him that had baby daffy duck on it and it said I got it like that on the front under the picture. I knew without a doubt Emmet had definitely picked it out.

Once I had him dressed, I sat down in the rocker and began to rock and sing to him softly. Soon he was asleep and I laid him in his crib and put the sheet over him and went to get Alicia and Darci. I could handle both of them at the same time.

They cooed and gurgled softly as they kicked their legs in the bath water. I laughed at their cuteness and the little expressions they made. I had just finished bathing them when Edward came in.

"Oh look it's all my favorite girls. You want an extra pair of hands, love?", he asked already reaching to pick up Darci.

"Sure and thanks. Her pajamas are over there on the counter. The pink ones are hers and the mint green ones are Alicia's.", I told him.

"Alright pumpkin, time to get dressed and ready for bed", he said to Darci.

She looked at him and smiled her baby smile and he kissed her little button nose and made her squeal.

We both laughed at her and Alicia when she copied Darci.

"I hear you baby girl. Daddy loves all of his girls and his little man too.", he said.

I smiled. I loved seeing him like this. He was so natural at being a father, I couldn't imagine if he had missed out on being a parent and knowing all of the joys it can bring.

We worked together and got Darci and Alicia dressed and we rocked them until they drifted off to sleep then we put them in their beds.

After kissing them all one last time, we made our way upstairs. I noe had a ton of work to do. I had all my wake up work I was still working on plus my present assignments. Thank goodness I was a vampire and never needed sleep again.

"Honey, I'll be in our study if you need me.", Edward told me as he bent down and kissed the back of my head before leaving me to my work.

I took me around 4 hours but I was able to get at least half of my make up work done plus all of my current work before I got up and went to find Edward quietly reading in our private study while listening to his Ipod.

He was laid out on our chaise lounge wearing nothing but some thin white linen pants that hung low on his hips. He was so damned sexy as he lay there reading. I loved how the soft light shone down on his head the light made the highlights in his hair stand out.

I went over and lid onto his lap. My legs were straddling his pelvis. I rocked slightly against him. His lips curled up in a sexy grin and he looked up at me from under his lashes.

"Are you trying to start something, kitten? If so I do hope you are prepared to finish it. You do realize what a precarious position you have out yourself in, wife?", he said to me.

"I'm quite aware of what I'm doing, husband. I am more than ready and capable of finishing anything I start or that you start for that matter, husband.", I replied in a low seductive tone.

Before I could blink, Edward had us both naked and I was laying crossways on the chair with my legs in the air and him buried inside me pumping hard and fast in and out of me.

"What were you saying, kitten? Are you still feeling like you can finish something I start?", he asked smirking.

He was using his upper body to hold me down and keep me from moving too much.

"Why yes, I do believe I am.", I replied.

Both of us let out a growl as he picked up the pace and began pumping harder and faster. I could feel my orgasm getting closer and I could feel Edward's as well.

A few more hard thrusts and he exploded inside me and I fell over the ledge with him. Minutes later, we lay quietly on our bed enjoying our silent commnuication. I hoped it would always be this way for us.

When the morning came and our children awoke, we got up and took care of them and spent time with them before we left for the day. We both missed them terribly while we were gone. We had decided that we would call home and check in today to make sure everything was ok. After Hayden decided it was time to let us know what he could do yesterday.


	44. Chapter 44:Those Summer Nights

-1Those Summer Nights

Edward POV

Do you have any idea how time tends to fly by when you have three infant children to care for? Did you know that aforementioned infants can completely wreak havoc on eight grown vampires? How sad is that when one of the munchkins is completely human and the other two are half human and half vampire? Don't take this as complaining because it is so no that. I am truly amazed and head over heels in love with all three of my children. They are my pride and joy.

Darci is almost a year old now she's crawling and soon I know she will be trying to walk. Hayden and Alicia have grown so fast they are only 4 months old but look like they are at least a year old. Their minds are well developed and Alicia has developed her power as Hayden has finally starting to get his under control.

Alicia's power is infinitely as dangerous as Hayden's if not controlled and used in the right way. She's a sneaky little thing we have learned. When I say we learned the hard way I mean literally the hard way or should I say grampy did.

Bella and I had left the kids with Carlisle while we went our hunting. Alice and Jasper had gone to find Alice a warehouse in Port Angeles in which to open her fashion business when we finish school again. Rose and Emmet were out car shopping. He had decided it was time to get a new jeep. The other one was getting worn out. Esme was with one her clients giving them and estimate on a remodeling job for their house.

Hayden was asleep and Darci and Alicia were in their playpens. Everything was fine one minute and chaos the next. Hayden woke up and needed changing, Darci began to cry because Hayden was crying, and Alicia decided she wanted to be held. Dad figured it would be best to tend to Hayden first and then calm Darci down then pick up Alicia.

You would think being a vampire and a doctor would help him in this field but you would be wrong. It didn't help at all. Dad made his way upstairs to Hayden's room and was changing him, when suddenly Alicia just appeared on the floor at his feet and was tugging on his pant leg.

Dad was completely floored about how she had managed not only to get out of her playpen but up the stairs to where he was. I found out when I came home that my youngest daughter's power had made itself known.

If she wanted something and it wasn't delivered to her immediately then she could and would bring what she wanted to her or in this case she wanted her grampy so she brought herself to him.

Can you say life will never be boring for me and Bella as well as the rest of us. Three tiny little beings outdoing eight fully grown adults is simply astounding.

Several things had occurred during the last few months that were quite pleasing to me as well as Bella and the rest of the family. Brady had been sent away so we would no longer have to put up with his starring holes in us and sullen looks. He had gotten caught by his father smoking weed and they sent him away to a military academy.

Jessica and Lauren tired to start a fight with Bella and Angela in the cafeteria one day. The end result was they ended up having to clean the entire lunch room and kitchen. Bella and Angela had grown quite close to us as well as her boyfriend Ben and they had joined our group. Tyler and Eric had decided if you can't beat them join them and talked Mike into it as well.

I am still not too keen on Mike but he has learned not to mess with me and to leave Bella alone. I guess being married and a mother of three convinced him she just simply wasn't available so he decided to move on. He was now dating a girl named Bree Tanner who had moved here from San Francisco with her mother and father just as the winter break was over. She seems like a nice girl. I guess Jess and Lauren was feeling left out now that all their old friends had joined up with us. Jealousy is not a pretty emotion.

A few weeks ago, we completed our pool and patio so we are going to have a party tonight and invite all of our friends to celebrate the starting of summer.

Carlisle and Esme are going to be entertaining the "adults" while we entertain our friends. This should be interesting to say the least. Practically the whole town is buzzing about finally getting to see the inside of the Cullen home.

Esme and Alice went a little overboard if you ask me with Hawaiian theme but if it makes them happy what the heck. Bella and Rosalie was in charge of getting games and prizes together. Emmet was put in charge of music. Jasper and Carlisle was in charge of grilling the meats to serve to all the guests. What was I doing during all of this you might ask, well I was babysitting of course. It seems the children do seem to cooperate better for me. Bella thinks it's because I am more authoritative than anyone else. I think it was going to be fun all in all.

Everything was set up and ready. Emmet had music blasting and Carlisle and Jasper had to huge grills set up and the meat cooking while Esme and the girls were getting the rest of the food and refreshments done. We were all dressed in some sort of Hawaiian printed clothes. That in my opinion was also a bit much. My favorite sister is not so much my favorite at the moment.

"Edward don't you dare think of changing. You are going to be like the rest of us like it or not and I mean it!", Alice yelled at me out the back door.

"This costume thing is ridiculous, Alice. Why could you not let us men wear board shorts instead these tight and skimpy spandex trunks? At the very least you could have gotten us more discreet colors with no flowery design on them.", I retorted.

I look ridiculous in these things. She chose to put me in an orangy yellow pair of what might as well be men's bikini brief underwear with white flower looking designs. One of these days she is going to pay for this.

"Stop your bitching, bro. At least yours are not bright red and the next thing to a g-string that barely covers your junk", Jasper said.

I'll admit he did get the worst end of the stick costume wise. Emmet got off fairly light. His trunks were and electric blue color with different colored surf boards on them and they covered everything. Damn Rosalie for getting him off the hook.

"I think all the Cullen men look pretty damn sexy.", Bella said as she walked out carrying a tray of empty daquiri glasses.

"I wouldn't agree with that but I will whole heartedly agree that the Cullen women look sexy and hot as hell in their outfits.", I told her as I walked over to kiss her.

Alice had chosen a royal blue bikini for Bella. The top was like a halter top. It tied around her neck and across her back and the bottom was like boy shorts. I loved how the top covered her tits completely but yet left just enough showing to make me want to see more.

Rosalie was wearing the same electric blue color as Emmet but her suit was really nothing more than strings. It was one of those suits where the cups of the top only covered little more than her nipples and the bottoms were those low ride bottoms. You know the ones that the panties just barely reach the bikini line and the ass of them are next thing to non existent that's what I'm talking about.

Alice was wearing a bright red string bikini. When I say string, I am not exaggerating in the least. The top was a band of rectangular shaped cloth stretched across her front and a tiny little thin strap across her back holding it on. Her bottoms were a miniature version of boy shorts. Poor Jasper, I felt sorry for him tonight he was going to be over loaded with lust.

Around five in the evening our guests began arriving. Esme had called a couple of our cousins in to park cars so there would be any accidents tonight. Liam and Levi were waiting at the end of the our drive way. One was parking cars and one was driving the guests up to the house on a golf cart.

Soon the house and back yard was filled with people and they all seemed to be having a good time and enjoying themselves.

Mine and Bella's children were certainly a highlight and the center of the adult attention.

"Esme Cullen, I am simply envious of you having such beautiful grandchildren as these three are. They are just beautiful. I can only imagine how proud you and Carlisle must be. You must tell me how you stay looking so young though with eight roudy teenagers and three grandkids all under one roof. I would probably lose my mind.", Mrs. Gerandy said.

"Well it's not easy to do but I manage. All the kids do their own part to help out when needed I am very proud to say. The little ones get to be handful sometime but we wouldn't trade them for anything. They and Bella have truly been a blessing to our family. She has worked a miracle in Edward and is one of a kind in the daughter and mom department.", she replied.

"Yes and she's quite the miracle in the wife and sister department as well." I chimed in as I walked up to hand Hayden over to her.

I had been holding him until he calmed down enough to sleep. Esme had spoiled him to being held now until he was asleep. Onece he was out then you could put him down and he would sleep all night.

"Bella is quite a lucky girl to have caught your eye, Edward. I know my Jessica was just crazy about you when she first saw you. She was simply heartbroken when you turned her down numerous times. I have to admit we were all getting worried about your preference just before Bella came along.", Mrs. Stanley said.

I wanted to say something really mean but being the gentlemen my birth mother and Esme wanted me to be, I didn't.

"Well you know the heart can't help who it falls in love with and my heart was waiting on Bella to arrive and when she did, my heart just couldn't resist the call of hers.", I replied.

The ladies awed at my sweet sentiment while Mrs. Stanley smiled on the outside she was fuming on the inside. She was calling me some pretty bad names in her head. I didn't let it bother me though. I know Bella was the only one meant for me and would always be the only one throughout eternity.

I walked off leaving her snide mental comments behind me and rejoined Bella by the pool. We had designed a dance area and she was sandwiched between Rosalie and Alice they were dancing to Flo Rida's tune "Low".

All of them were hot but Bella was the hottest one in my opinion. They had all the guys attention and some of the girls too as they danced in sync with each other. They were matching their movement to the words. It was so hot watching them move and sway as they danced.

When the party was over Miss Bella had better be prepared to be ravaged thoroughly and completely. Once I got my hands on her, I wasn't letting go until she could barely move anymore much less talk from all the screaming she was going to be doing. By the looks of Emmet and Jasper, Rose and Alice weren't going to fair much better. I hope mom and dad was ready to baby sit for awhile.


	45. Chapter 45:The Private After Party

-1_The Private After Party_

_Bella POV_

_[Intro]_  
Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. *scoff* She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, you know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big.  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!

_[Sir Mix-a-Lot]_  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!

(LA face with Oakland booty)  
Baby got back!

_[Sir Mix-a-Lot]_  
I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*  
Till the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah}  
If you wanna roll in my Mercedes {Yeah!}  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!

Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

_[Sir Mix-a-Lot]_  
So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sister, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were laughing our asses off at Emmet and Rose dancing to the song that was playing. Everyone was laughing but even I could see the drool coming off all the guys as they watched Rosalie dance. She and Emmet were really good as they acted out certain parts of the song.

When Edward had come back from giving Hayden to Esme and saw the me in between Alice and Rose, he was stunned I think. He just stopped and stared like all the other guys. I looked and saw the lust that had filled his gaze. Oh shit I was in for it now. I don't care if I was vampire when he got through with me I wasn't going to walk too straight and I knew I was going to be doing a lot of screaming.

When the song was finished he came to me and whispered in my ear.

"You know you are so going to pay for that, don't you, kitten? I am almost tempted to drag you off into the woods right this very moment but I am going to be nice and control my urges for the time being. Just keep in mind what I have said.", he told me as he lightly popped my ass cheek and then squeezed it.

I swallowed hard as I smiled and tried not to let on to everyone around me that now I was so completely turned on that even with my cold skin I could melt steel with the heated moisture between my legs.

"You know I can smell you, Bella. You wanted to play, darling so let's play but we are going to play by my rules starting now. Because of you I am so fucking hard I could use my cock to chop down a tree. In this excuse for swimwear that Alice picked out that you thought was so damned sexy I can't hide it so you, my lovely wife are going to spend the rest of the night helping me hide it until I can take you off and fuck you 6 ways from Sunday and 6 ways on Sunday. Do I make myself clear, wife?", he said.

I felt a bit of moisture trying to escape as I was completely turned on by him and what he said. I loved it when this aggressive side of Edward came out to play.

"Yes, you are clear, I mean I understand you clearly, husband. I will be a good girl and serve you well now as the party continues and afterward as well.", I told him.

"Oh yes my darling little wife, I know you will.", he said as we once again began moving into the crowd of our friends. He never let me get far from him the rest of the night, as we danced and swam with our friends and family. Only the vamps were aware of what was really going on as Edward and I stuck like glue to each other. For all the regular guest it was chalked up to us being young and in love.

Around midnight the party was finally winding down and our guests began to leave. By two in the morning everyone was gone. Edward instructed me to go up to the nursery and say goodbye to our children while he went to our room and packed a few things in a suitcase for us.

After we had showered and changed clothes we said goodbye to the family and we left going to Port Angeles to the bed & breakfast they have there. I suppose Alice had this was going to happen because we already had a room booked and were already checked in. All Edward and I had to do was go straight to our room.

Once in the room, Edward came to me and pushed me up against the wall and pinned me with his own body. He kissed me roughly, while shredding my clothes to threads to get me naked.

"You were bad, Bella. You teased and taunted your unsuspecting husband and now you must pay the price. Do you know how horny you and Rose and Alice had us as well as all those other guys at the party? Even some of the older adult men were having lustful thoughts about you three. I can hear you asking yourself if I am angry about it. The answer is nooooo. I am not angry but so fucking horny that I am going to fuck you so long and hard you are not going to know your own fucking name when I am through with you.", he said.

My nipples were hard as rocks and my juices were flowing freely out of me and soaking my upper thighs, I was so turned on by his words and actions.

"First of all you are going to strip me down and then you are going to suck me off as many times as I want. Then I am going to find even more pleasure as I eat your sweet pussy until you can't stand to be touched because you will be so sensitive. Do you like the sound of that, darling? Does it turn you on?", he whispered as he kissed and licked my neck and shoulders.

Damn! Where has this side of him been hiding all this time? Is it possible to fall in love all over again? If it is I just did. This dominating and aggressive side of Edward just made him even sexier than I already knew him to be.

"Begin now, wife.", he told me.

I began with his shirt and them moved to his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Commando! Fuck! Could he get any hotter?

"On your knees, now!", he barked the order at me causing me to nearly come.

He noticed too because he lifted my face up so my eyes met his own and then he spoke.

"I am in control here, Bella, you will not cum until I let you. Do I make myself clear?", he asked seductively.

Oh shit! I am in so much fucking trouble. There is no way I would be able to hold off that long. I was nearly at my peak as it was. Who knew a fucking dance could get me in such hot water? Oh well, the only thing I can say it was sooo worth it.

I got on my knees in front of him and took his hard cock in my hands. He groaned as our skin made contact. From the feel of it was a really good thing I was now a vampire and indestructible. My poor human body would have been obliterated by the time we are through.

I wrapped one hand around his shaft and the other I put on his ass and pulled him to me. I started off stroking and licking him all over getting him wet with my saliva. Once he was good and wet, I stroked his shaft slowly sliding my hand up and down the length of it. Edward's eyes closed and his head rolled back onto his shoulders.

I did this for awhile then I felt his hand move to my hair and press my face closer to his groin. It was his silent way of telling me he wanted it in my mouth now. He was long and thick and so perfect. Another reason I am happy to be a vampire is the fact that I no longer have a gag reflex and I don't need to breathe so I can take him deep into my throat for as long as we both want. He doesn't have to worry about hurting me in any way.

"Aghhhhhhh Fuuuuuuuuck, Bella, that feels so fucking good, baby. I love it when you take me all the way down your pretty little throat. It's tight and wet just like your pussy. Keep going baby. Don't stop. I'm so close, kitten.", he moaned as I sucked him.

He played with my nipples rolling them and pinching them while his cock was buried inside my mouth. I moaned and he released his seed down my throat.

"Yessssssssss! Aghhh! Fuck me, you're so damn good at that, Bella.", Edward told me.

He motioned for me to get up and move to the bed. We did this in relative silence. My mind was a whirlwind trying to figure out what he had in mind for us now. It was only a moment later and I found out.

"You did a really good job, wife, now you will do an equally good job as I pleasure you as well but you are still not to come unless I allow you to do so. Understand, my pet?", he asked.

I looked in his eyes. They were full of love and lust and want for me. I couldn't have denied him this pleasure even if I had wanted to which I did not.

He laid down on the bed first then positioned me on top of him so my head was at his groin and his head was at the apex of my thighs. I found it hard not to come when I felt his tongue licking and probing me.

I was trembling and shaking trying to hold it back. After he had sufficiently licked all my juices off my inner thighs and off my pussy lips, I couldn't help it but I came again as he licked once more over my clit.

"Isabella! I told you I was in control and you were not to come unless I gave you permission and here you have disobeyed me. What shall I do to punish you?", he asked.

I knew he wasn't really angry but a shudder of thrilling electricity shot through me as I thought of what he might do to punish me now.

I did not have long to think about it, Edward moved me off of him and in the blink of an eye I was on the floor by the bed. He hand my hands tied together and tied to the bed post. I could have easily pulled out of it but I wanted to continue playing. I was loving this and couldn't seem to get enough of it. Rough and aggressive Edward was hot as fuck and I was going to take advantage of him for as long as I could. He also made a gag for my mouth and tied it around my head. He was going to make me scream and I knew it.

"Get ready Isabella. You disobeyed me and now you are going to be punished severely.", he said as he took more strings from the bedspread he had destroyed and tied my ankles to my feet. This left my pussy exposed and completely at his mercy.

I lay motionless as I felt him getting into position then he slammed into me hard and bottomed out.

"Aghhhhhhh, aghhhhhh! Ohhhhh!", I screamed and kept screaming as he pounded my pussy as hard and fast as he could.

He was going so deep and my pussy was so tight around him. It was a damn good thing I didn't need to breath because that was not an option at all. He was relentless in his fucking me.

All you could hear from either of us was growls and pants. I hoped no one was listening outside the door they would have thought that whoever was in the room would need and exorcism.

Finally after a couple of hours of going at me like that and Edward coming several times and him allowing me to come as well he stopped and untied me. He massaged my ankles and wrist even though I was stiff or hurt he was still being sweet. He picked me up from the floor and put me gently back in the bed and laid down and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so much, Bella. You are the best and most wonderful wife and mother a man and children could ask for. I just want to make sure you know that.", he told me as he cupped my cheek in his hand and looked into my eyes.

"I do know that and I love you too. You are the most incredible and outstanding husband and father any woman could ask for. What I feel for you, Edward Cullen, words can't even begin to adequately describe.", I replied.

We kissed tenderly then laid in each others arms in silence and listened to all the sounds of the night. By dawn we had made love several more times and now it was time to go back to being parents instead indulgent teenagers that we pretend to be. We had to get back and help Esme clean up the mess from the party.

We got up, showered and dressed then went to check out. Edward left extra money to pay for the bedspread we destroyed then we left for home.

It was a very successful party and a good time was had by all.


	46. Chapter 46:Retake Of Events

-1Retake of Events

Esme POV

I didn't know whether I wanted to whip my son or hug him when he and Bella got home today.

The lust he gave off last night for Bella was spread over the whole house. Aside from my own screams and pants all I could hear was the pants, and growls of my own husband as he took me to places I had never been before in the bedroom. I'm not complaining about the sex mind you, I just would have preferred it to be a little softer. Funny coming from an almost indestructible being huh? You women know what I mean though.

I couldn't help but wonder how Bella would be faring this morning. I am very proud of her though the way she has really come out of her shell since we first met her. It seems that becoming a vampire has given her the courage, wisdom and strength she needed to survive.

I suppose I am going to opt for hugging Edward. I did enjoy last night immensely and of course I have my ways of paying Carlisle back.

Rosalie POV

Damn! We girls really got the boys going last night. Emmet and I are usually the only ones who get really wild but from what I heard the other parties in the house got a bit rowdy too. I am so hugging my brother when he gets home today.

Alice POV

Have I told you how much I loooooove my brother and sister in law, namely Edward and Bella? Trust me when I sy it's a whole bunch especially since I know it was Edward's lust that caused Jasper's reaction last night. Best sex we have had in ages.

Carlisle POV

Is it possible for a vampire to be exhausted if so I am there. I can only guess what came over me last night. The females in this house have some sort of spell they cast. Is it possible they are vampire witches and we males don't know it?

I am not complaining in the least. Esme was so hot that I just couldn't control myself. I am sure Jasper helped as he fed off Edward's lust for Bella. My son definitely deserved a huge thank you today.

Emmet POV

Whooooo Hoooooo! Damn, what a night! First a kick ass party then even better kick ass sex with my hot as hell wife. A man can't ask for better than that. Have I told you I owe my brothers big time? I know Jasper was feeding off of Edward's lust and it was Jasper's gift that intensified it even more. Too bad vampires don't drink, I would definitely be taking Edward and Jasper out to the bar for a couple of rounds.

Jasper POV

Thank you, Edward. I thought to myself this morning as Alice and I finished our last round of acrobatic sex. We had not done that in quite sometime and it was because of Edward's lust for Bella that I got all revved up. I so love my brother and his newly wed lust.

Bella POV

When Edward and I got home the household was just beginning to stir. I could hear my babies cooing and gurgling in their cribs waiting to be fed again. Who knew babies were little eating machines?

Edward brought in our things and took them up to our room. While he was up there, I heard Emmett scream out and thank you and slap him on the back.

I laughed at his silliness as I made my way up the stairs I was anxious to see my peanut gallery.

Edward POV

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked up in the house and heard the cacophony of thoughts. They were all an array of thank yous. I was also assaulted with many images I didn't need or want to see but I took it in good nature and went to see my children. I had truly missed them during the night.

After Bella and I got the kids fed, the whole family pitched in a we began the after party clean up. In no time flat we had everything back to it's usual pristine condition.

The rest of the day we spent relaxing and having fun. Carlisle had to go back to work later in the evening to pull a week of midnight shifts.

Jessica POV

As much as it pains me to admit it the Cullens really know how to party. I know I wasn't invited but I just couldn't help going. My curiosity got the best of me and I was surprised I didn't get thrown out. Mrs. Cullen was cool but polite at least I got to be with my friends.

I think though if I have to see Edward or Bella again anytime soon, I will probably die of embarrassment. I couldn't believe what my mother pulled last night. I could tell by the look on Edward's face he was ready to explode. He could have seriously embarrassed my mother in front of everyone but he didn't.

Mike POV

Man it's just not fair, nobody should be that rich. Cullen, Edward freaking Cullen lives like a king. He's got it all and it's just not fair.

Yeah, I know I got a girl and she's really cool and all but come on. The Cullens have really got it all, money, looks, and live in a mansion. Edward has got the one thing I want more than anything though, Bella.

I know she's totally off limits to me but damn a guy can dream. I know it was wrong to be fantasizing about one girl while I was there with my girlfriend but Bella Cullen is just so freaking hot. I know I am a dog but if she left Edward and gave me a chance Bree would be history. Don't tell her I said that.

Tyler POV

Wow! What a party that was last night. The Cullens have really got it going on. I have to admit they are not as strange as everyone thought. They are actually really cool to hang out with. That party was the absolute bomb.

I got to admit the best part though was when the Cullen girls started dancing. They are smoking hot! If every guy in the place was feeling what I was feeling it was no wonder Edward grabbed on to Bella the way he did. If she was my girl I'd never let her go either.

Angela POV

I would seriously have to thank Bella for inviting me to the party last night. It was the perfect setting for Ben and I to finally get together and talk and now we are an official couple.

Bella and Edward have become two of my closest friends. I like Alice too she's really sweet even if she's a little too energetic to keep up with. Rosalie is nice but a little on the cool side. I guess it's just her maturity level. No matter, I still like her. Mrs. Cullen is just absolutely divine. She seems like the mother of all mothers. The perfect mix of mother and best friend wrapped into one body.

Lauren POV

That bitch! What makes her think she should get to live like that? It's not fair! It should be me living it up in the mansion and driving a fancy car, not Bella.

I wanted to laugh when Jessica's mom said what she did. I just knew Edward was going to blow his stack and say something that would embarrass himself and his mother.

I couldn't believe the Cullen girls got up and showed themselves off by getting up and dancing like that. It was so gross. They think they are all that. And I want to know since when did Angela grow balls big enough to tell me to shut up that I had no right or reason other than spiteful jealously to say anything. Ohhhh just you wait Angela, I will get even.

Ben POV

I had a blast last night at the Cullen's party. All those guys are really cool to hang out with. They have a really nice house and it's obvious they have money but they aren't stuck up like most rich people would be. It was great getting to know them outside of school and seeing that they are not the strange standoffish people that the other kids seem to think they are.

Eric POV

Last night was the party of the year! It was hard to believe how smooth everything went well except that one time Mrs. Stanley tried to cause trouble.

I had to hand it to Edward and Mrs. Cullen, they showed real class in the way they handled it. I can't say that had it ben me I wouldn't have had her escorted off my property.

I am really excited about this coming year. I asked Edward if I could write about the party in the school's news paper and he agreed. I'll admit I didn't like the Cullens but I have found out they are good people. I'm glad I have become friends with them.


	47. Chapter 47:Darci's First Birthday

-1Darci's First Birthday

Edward POV

After seeing the party was a great success and seemed to make our family more a part of the town, we began to become more involved with the town's people.

Mom started a garden club which was a huge hit with the homemakers. They were all thrilled to meet once every couple of weeks at our house or when Esme Cullen graced their homes with her presence.

I had never noticed before how lonely and closed off my mother's life was until now but she seemed to truly be flourishing these days as she grew closer to some of the ladies.

Mrs. Webber was now one of her closest friends which in turn made sense because Angela and Ben was two of mine and Bella's closest friends.

My father was even becoming more social. He has taken to making appearances on the golf course on cloudy overcast days. We don't mind if someone becomes aware of what we are but we don't advertise it either just out of respect for the humans who might not understand.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie along with Angela were going to be teacher assistants once school started back again. Jasper and I had agreed to become tutors while Emmet had decided he would help out in the athletic department. Over the summer, we all joined programs that helped out the community. This seemed to endear us to out fellow towns people and let our teachers and coaches as well as others get to knows us better.

We stayed busy but we still had time to enjoy our family life as well. Bella and I would take the children to our different places when had something to do. A lot of the older ladies took to them and loved to entertain them.

Alicia and Hayden were quick at learning what they could and couldn't do when out in public. I was so proud of them. Bella was too. Darci was just as loved as the other two. We had offers to baby sit all the time.

Darci's first birthday was coming in a couple of weeks and of curse Alice was planning a major party for her and all the kids in town would be invited. She was going to rent the local park out for the day.

Rosalie had hired a photographer and someone to make a video. About as soon as Bella and Darci had come into our lives mom had bought a video camera and we had videos of just about everything Darci as well as our other two children had done.

Bella POV

Two weeks flew by in a hurry and today was Darci's first birthday. I could scarcely believe how fast the time had gone by.

Alice had done a wonderful job of decorating. She had chosen Strawberry Shortcake for the theme of the party. Darci looked absolutely precious in her Strawberry Shortcake costume Rosalie had found for her on the internet.

Edward nearly had a fit when he saw his daughter dressed in it.

"Bella, why are you letting Alice get away with dressing our daughter in that ridiculous outfit?", he asked me.

"Chill out honey, it's cute. Darci is only going to be little once. Let Alice have her fun while she can. Soon our oldest daughter will be old enough to speak for herself and the fun will be over with at least for Alice anyway unless she can find a way to con Darci into participating in her shenanigans.", I replied then pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes dear, whatever makes you happy.", he answered with a heavy sigh and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good answer son, You are a very quick learner when it comes to letting women have their way about such things.", Carlisle commented as he sat across the room reading the paper.

"I suppose this is why mom stays as happy as she does most of the time.", Edward quipped.

"Son, in case I haven't ever told you myself or you haven't heard it elsewhere, let me tell you now or remind whichever the case may be. If momma ain't happy, ain't nobody happy. You always keep that in mind and you will be a very happy husband.", Carlisle replied.

The house was suddenly filled with female laughter as we all had heard what he said.

"You're not just whistling Dixie, pop.", Jasper said.

"Little brother, you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.", Emmet spoke up.

"Oh is that why you keep honey in the fridge, Em? So you can catch the flies easier when you are acting like a horny toad?", Rosalie asked.

Jasper and Edward winced while a little smug grin came across Carlisle's face. Emmet just sat stunned staring at the ceiling above us.

"Ouch, that stung.", Jasper commented.

"I'll show you later how a horny toad catches his flies.", Emmet muttered more to himself than anything but knowing Rose would hear it.

Eventually we were all dressed and ready to go to the park. We got there and finished putting the last few touches on everything before the guest started arriving.

We made bunches of family pictures and soon the park was full of children laughing and playing. Darci received tons of presents and money. Edward and I decided we would start her an account of her own that when she got old enough she could do with as she chose with in reason of course. Just because we had money didn't mean we were going to let our children go completely crazy with it without teaching them the value of a dollar. That would just be wrong.

Alice POV

I was very happy with how the party had turned out for my niece. She was so adorable in her little outfit.

I was having a blast with our new status in town. I can't ever remember the Cullens ever having so much fun before. I guess it was because before we had always had to worry about being exposed for what we are. It didn't allow us to really become involved with people but since we don't have to worry about the Volturi anymore we are allowed to show our real personalities.

Yes, there were still a few bitter apples in the bunch but for the most part we were well accepted as part of the town of Forks.

Esme POV

I was very happy with the guest attendance at my granddaughter's party. She was the sweetest and cutest little thing as she laughed and played. I loved seeing Edward and Bella having fun with her as they pushed her on the swings that were made for babies.

The photographer walked around snapping pictures while his assistant made the video. I couldn't wait for all the pictures to come back so I could work on the scrap book I was making for Bella of Darci for Christmas. It was going to be filled with all the memories of her and Darci's life since they came to us and it was going to have room enough so we could add to it as the years passed by.

Is it just me or is it obvious that I was meant to be a grandmother? I find it to be the greatest of all my joys. I have three of the most beautiful grandbabies in the whole world.

Rosalie POV

Around one the party was winding down and by three the guest had all gone and we had the park cleaned up and was headed home.

Darci, along with Alicia and Hayden were napping, so Bella and Edward took them in the house. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper made sure all of Darci's gifts were brought in and taken to her room or play room.

Once we had all settled in for the evening. Bella, mom, Alice and I got busy working on thank you cards to send out. Our men watched television or played games and baby sat. It was a really good day.

Edward POV

I was happy with the way the day had turned out for all of us. I knew Bella was happy as she and I quietly chatted while we bathed our children and put them to bed for the night.

"One year down and hopefully many more good ones to go.", she whispered as we stood in the doorway of Darci's room watching her sleep.

She was sleeping peacefully and having good dreams. We moved onto Alicia's room and watched as she lay in her crib watching the mobile above her spin around while the music played softly.

Soon her little eyes grew heavy and closed and good dreams came to her as well.

"Hard to believe the twins aren't long from being a year old.", I whispered to my wife as I stood hugging her in the doorway.

"I know. I am wondering how we are going to explain their growth to everyone though. I am concerned about that and how people will react. I will not tolerate my children being the subjects of ridicule.", she replied.

"Don't worry, kitten, Carlisle and I already talked about it. He thinks it would be best to say that they have that growth abnormality, you know where kids grow faster than they would normally. Trust me, our children will not be the subject of ridicule, Bella.", I reassured her.

"How do you know that? I mean how can you be so assured of it? Has Alice seen it already?", she asked in rapid succession as we walked now to Hayden's room.

"Let me put it this way, from what I have heard in people's minds recently no one would dare do anything to upset Esme and Carlisle Cullen or any of their family as they want things to continue just as they are now. So you see, love, there is no need to worry about it.", I told her.

She smiled and nodded. We stood watching our son sleep peacefully before we went to our own room for some quiet time for just us.


	48. Chapter 48:Bella Wants A New Car

-1Bella Wants A New Car

Bella POV

It was hard to believe that I had now been married for four months and was about to start my Senior year of high school as a wife and mother of three children. I can't remember a time when I have been happier though.

Being that I am married now and do have a family, I decided I was ready for a new vehicle. I wanted it to be one in which me, Edward and all three children would fit comfortably.

"Edward, you love buying me things? Big expensive things, right?", I asked him as we relaxed in our bed late one night.

"Yes, of course I do. You know how much I love spoiling you and our children, kitten. Is there something your heart desires?", he asked me as he pulled me tighter against his naked body.

I almost lost my concentration when I felt his cock hard and ready nestled between us.

"Do you want me to ask now or later after I have taken care of your major issue?", I asked smiling.

"That is a tempting thought, love, but the thought of you actually asking me to buy you something big and expensive has me more intrigued at the moment. Let's talk about that and then we can take care of other things in a minute.", he answered.

"I want a new car. I want you to buy me an SUV. I want it because we have children and all of us would be able to fit in it comfortably.", I explained to him.

"You never cease to amaze me, my love. Of course, I'll by you anything you wish to have. We'll go shopping first thing in the morning.", he said as he rolled over on top of me.

I pulled his head down so I could kiss him. I had the best husband of any woman on the planet.

"Bella, kitten, I need you, now. I need to make love to my exquisitely beautiful wife in the worst way. I'm so hard it hurts, baby.", he whispered as he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"Ummmmm, yesss, I need you as well, darling. Make love to me, Edward.", I whispered in reply.

"Spread your legs for me, kitten. Let me in so I can bring you as much pleasure as possible.", He whispered as he moved his wet kisses down to my already hard nipples.

Ever since the kids were born and I became a full vampire my breast size had nearly doubled and Edward was immensely pleased when he saw they had not gone back to the way they were before I was pregnant. Truth be told I was pleased too. I had always wanted perky c or d sized breasts.

I loved the way Edward's hands wrapped around them and gently squeezed and kneaded them while his tongue licked and flicked over my nipples. He would moan as my body reacted and responded to his touch when he made love to me.

"You're so beautiful and sexy, love. I never get enough of you and your exquisite body. You are the miracle I never saw coming. I don't know how I lived without you for so long. You are my life and I will always love you, Bella. My love for you will grow stronger everyday. I swear that to you, my love.", he said as he moved slowly in and out of me.

"Aghhhhhh, Edward. I love you so much. I love how you love me with everything you have and everything you are.", I whispered to him as I lifted my hips to meet each of his thrusts.

The pace remained slow and unhurried as we took our time declaring our love verbally as well as with our bodies. Only when we felt our climaxes building did we pick up the pace.

"Ugh! Agh! Bella! I can't hold off any longer, baby, I need to cum!", Edward growled into my neck.

"Yes! Ugh! Agh! Oh! Hard and deep, baby, please!", I screamed as he slammed into me one last time.

I felt his teeth sink into the skin of my neck as I felt the first stream of cum hit my cervix. He was so deep inside me and I loved every second of it.

"Aghhhhhhhh!", we screamed in unison as we came together.

We lay silent our bodies so close a pin couldn't have gotten between us. We stayed connected as we held on to each other for quite sometime.

Eventually we moved and Edward rested his head between my breasts while I ran my fingers through his hair. I loved doing that to him most especially after we made love. I loved the sound of his purring because I knew he was where he wanted to be.

We talked the rest of the night about many things we wanted to in the future and we talked about what kind of SUV we were going to get.

Eventually we got our laptop so we could get some ideas in advance about where we wanted to go. Edward sat with his back against the headboard and I sat between his legs with the laptop perched on my knees. We looked at different makes and models before deciding on a 2011 Audi Q7. It would be perfect for us as a family. The closest dealership was in Seattle so that's where we would go.

When dawn arrived and our children made it clear they were up and waiting on us we got up. Edward slipped into his satin pajama pants and I put on the top to them and a pair of panties. We went down to the third floor and got all three kids and took them downstairs.

Esme already had their bottles fixed and waiting on us. Have I said how much I love this woman?

Edward had both of the girls and I had Hayden. We sat down at the table and fed them.

"Did you want to take the kids with us today or leave them here?", Edward asked me.

"I would love to take them but it would probably be easier on them to stay here. We are going to be really busy anyway.", I answered.

"What is it you two have planned for today?", Esme asked.

"My wife has actually asked for a new vehicle and so we are going to Seattle today to get her one.", Edward told her.

"Will miracles never cease! Bella, I am so proud of you, dear. I thought you'd be driving that beast of a truck forever.", Esme said laughing at my scowling face.

"It's not that bad and if it would fit all of us in it, I would keep driving it.", I said.

The conversation stopped when Alicia let it be known she needed a new diaper.

"Mommy, you are being paged and loudly I must say.", Edward told me as he passed Alicia to me.

"Oh no, you know she's a daddy's girl, mister. You think you're slick trying to get out of changing diapers, mister, but you're not as slick as you might think. Give me Darci and off you go, Daddy.", I told him.

"Aww, honey, you know I don't mind changing wet ones but the stinky ones are just too much.", he whined.

"You helped me make them, so you help change them wet or stinky doesn't matter. So go on and march right on upstairs and get her clean and changed.", I told him.

Edward POV

I did as Bella told me but not liking it in the least. Bella and mom laughed as I was walking up the stairs.

"You know you could take it a little easier on your old dad, little one. If you're gonna make a skunk you could at least wait until mommy is holding you.", I told my daughter.

She grinned up at me. The little priss pot knew what she was doing. We men were never going to ahead of the game no matter what we did. No matter what age female it was we were always going to behind.

After I had Alicia cleaned and changed I went ahead and dressed her then scooped her up and took her back downstairs.

"I was telling Bella that I have a free day for a change and that I would keep the kids for you.", mom told me.

"Are you sure, mom it has been awhile since you've had anytime to yourself. You have your garden club and then your businesses too. Didn't Mrs. Newton invite you to play tennis with her at the country club?", I asked.

"Yes, she did but that's not this week. I'm sure and I haven't had a lot of time with my grandbabies in awhile. I am your mother for all intense and purposes and I'm pulling rank, so go. Leave the children with me and go have a good day car shopping with your wife, before she changes her mind.", she told me.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek as I agreed to let her have her way. Again I was reminded that no matter what we men were always a step behind in the game.

A couple of hours later, Bella and I were on the road to Seattle to get a new car for our little family. I couldn't help but be excited.


	49. Chapter 49: Car Shopping

-1Car Shopping

Edward POV

Bella and I left the kids in Esme's capable hands and we went upstairs to shower and dress for a day of car shopping.

I'll admit to being weak and tried to play around in the shower but Bella wouldn't have it.

"You know I wouldn't say no normally but I want to get this done, honey. We can play tonight after the kids are in bed. This is a want of mine but it's mostly a need. I want our children safe when they ride with me alone or all of us together and I know you want it too.", Bella explained.

She was right, a new safer car was definitely aneed as well as a want. I was just so happy she actually mentioned it first. I was dreading having to bring it up to her.

We finished showering and got out. She went and sat down at her vanity while I went to the closet. I picked out a slate grey shirt with thin black pinstripes, my black jeans and a black tie. I rolled the sleeves of the shirt up to my elbows and put on some black docs.

I walked into the bathroom where Bella was now brushing her teeth. She looked so sexy with her tight little butt stuck out as she bent over the sink to rinse her mouth out. I just couldn't resist smacking it. She yelped and then caught me watching in the mirror.

"Watch it, Mr. Cullen. Keep in mind husband, I am your complete equal now.", she warned as she went back to finish getting dressed.

"Oh I remember perfectly Mrs. Cullen and I'm counting on that and I am well aware of your equality to me, dearest.", I replied smirking at her while she stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

Saucy little thing, my wife is but I am addicted to her. A little bit later she emerged from the bathroom with her hair and make up done and smelling like sin. I wanted to attack her but I didn't.

I watched from our bed as she went to the closet and picked out a black denim mini shirt and pulled it on over her thigh high silk stockings to cover up her black lace garter straps hanging down from her silver stretch satin boustier. She wore black lace thong panties. Next, she put on a thin black chaffon shirt and last she slipped her feet into 4 inch stiletto, silver jimmy choo peep toe heels.

Honestly, I think my wife was trying to torture me dressing like that. I mean she was dressed classy but to me it was sinful and now I had a major hard on. I could only imagine the thoughts of the men we would see today. Lucky thing I knew she was mine and they couldn't touch her.

"Are you ready to go?", she asked smiling as she caught me checking her out.

"I'm always ready for you, kitten.", I replied.

Bella POV

I giggled at my husband's reply and knew it was the truth. In the small amount of time that we had been together, we had both gone from being virgins to nymphomaniacs. We couldn't get enough of each other.

Everyone but Alice and Carlisle was downstairs when Edward and I reached the family room. Our babies were down for their mid morning naps. Emmet and Jasper were playing a game of chess. Esme was out on the patio tending to her flowers.

"Jasper would you get a load of baby sister, she is looking fly and fine!", Emmet said after letting out a long wolf whistle.

Edward grimaced which meant he was seeing an image in Emmett's mind he really didn't want to see. Jasper raised and eyebrow in question at him. Edward was too.

"What? I'm a guy, I look. It's in my nature even if the female in question is married to my brother.", Emmett defended himself.

"Looking I can deal with, but how about toning down the mental images, a little. I'm going to be dealing with that enough today as it is.", I said.

I knew Emmett would never get out of line with Bella and I'm well aware that she is as capable as anyone to knock him back in line if he did. It was just the fact that if my own brother reacted to seeing Bella dressed like that, then I was in for a very long day of hearing and seeing other male reactions to her.

My brother, I knew meant no harm and I didn't feel the strong urge to kill him. Other men, who I was not in the least bit related to, I might have a problem with.

"Just remember honey, I'm coming home with you. Other men might look but they won't ever get close enough to touch. Even if they did try, they would wind up with a few broken fingers. Now come on, let's go. I want my new car.", I told Edward as I kissed him sweetly and patted his cheek.

Edward POV

"He's so whipped.", I heard Emmett say as we walked out the door.

Bella and I just looked at each other and laughed as we backed out of the garage. We were driving my Aston Martin today.

As we drove we listened to music and talked as we enjoyed the quiet ride to Seattle. We talked about what we wanted in the car as extras and so forth and found we were in agreement. That would make things easier once we got to the dealership.

Soon we were pulling up to the Audi dealership. I got out and walked around to help Bella out then we made our way over to the line of SUV's. About a half hour later a salesmen walked over to us.

"Good morning. How are you fine folks this day?", he asked us.

I took the hand he offered and shook it. I heard his verbal dialog and wondered if I worked out a lot. He then took notice of Bella. He was thinking about how beautiful she was and how he would like to spread her on the hood of one of the cars and bury his face between her legs.

I clenched my jaw and fought against the urge to hit him. I had known it was going to happen but it was hard not to act on the urge to bust his skull open right then and there.

"Relax and remember no matter what he thinks about I am going home with you and only you,", Bella whispered to me.

Her words did help to relax me some but I stayed on guard as he showed us several SUV's in the line. We discussed the specs of each one.

"May I inquire as to which one will be driving the vehicle more?", the man asked.

"Most likely, my wife will since we have three children.", I answered.

His inner dialog was surprised that a couple that looked as young as Bella and I did would have three children already. He was debating on our ages and thinking we were between 20 and 25 years old.

"Well, perhaps miss, you would like to take one of these fine automobiles for a test drive, I'll be happy to go with you.", he offered.

"Actually, I would like to take one for a test drive but perhaps one of your female sales personal could accompany me instead and you could continue talking with my husband. He can better explain what we are looking for as far as extras go.", Bella politely offered.

The man was visibly disappointed but wanted to make the sale so he agreed and left to go get a female from the office to accompany Bella on the test drive. He came back in a few minutes with a middle aged woman. Bella showed him which one she wanted to drive, the woman gave her the keys and they got in the car and took off down the road.

"I just have to say you have a very lovely wife, Mr..", he trailed off.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen, and yes I am well aware of how strikingly stunning my wife is.", I replied.

"You two are so young and seem to be very much in love. You seem to have been married for many years for your young ages. That's very rare. I couldn't help but notice how you each seem to revolve around the other, even seem to know what the other one is thinking.", he observed.

His inner dialog indicated that he had guessed he had gotten on my bad side and was now trying to make up for it. He chastised himself for being so forward as to suggest he go off alone with my wife. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You are right we are young and we do revolve around each other. I know it is a rare thing for people our age but I can assure you that just speaks well for how my parents raised me. My father taught me to always be a gentlemen and treat women with the utmost respect that should apply to my wife more than any other woman.", I told him.

Bella came back and came to my side. I questioned with my eyes as to what her opinion was?

"I liked it alright. You and him take it for a test drive and see what you think. You will be driving it sometimes too.", she said answering my silent question.

"Alright, we'll be right back. While I'm gone why don't you keep looking and see if you find anything you like better.", I told Bella.

I kissed her temple and walked to get in the car. The salesman followed me and got in on the passenger side. In a few minutes we were driving down the highway. I was liking the way the car handled. The ride was smooth and it seemed a safe vehicle for Bella and the kids.

I returned to the dealership and got out. Bella and I asked for some privacy so we could discuss it before making a final decision. We went back to my car and sat down and talked about it. After a short discussion we made up our minds to purchase the car.

We got out and walked inside where the offices were. The salesman came and met me. He showed Bella and I to his office.

Once we were seated he began telling me about the car in detail.

"Mr and Mrs. Cullen, I believe you will be very satisfied with your choice of vehicle. It is one of our 2011 models. It comes in an Orca Black Metallic exterior and a black interior. It's a quatro all wheel drive with a 6, 600 pound towing package. It's equipped with a 3.0 liter V6 engine. In low out put it has 272 horsepower, 295 ft of torque. In high out put it has 333 horse power and 325 ft of torque. It will go from 0 to 62 miles per hour in less than 8 seconds and it gets an average of 21 miles per gallon on the highway.", he told us.

"And what kind of extra spec package are we looking at?", I asked.

"I see you are a man to bargin with, Mr. Cullen. With this model and for the price we offer 21" chrome wheels, all weather floor mats and trunk liner an S-line sport package as well as a Prestige Package.", he replied.

"Alright, fill it up with gas wah it and make it sparkle and you've got yourself a deal.", I said as we shook hands.

As we signed the papers, I made sure that the lady that went with Bella on her test drive would get a good chunk of the commission from the sale as well.

Bella and I went to the mall to look around while we waited on them to get the car ready for us to drive home. While shopping I bought her a few accessories to go in the new car. We purchased a few cds and bought a case to put them in, they would stay in the car. We also bought the kids some dvds as the car came with built in dvd players.

Soon Mr. McKenna was calling my cell phone to let me know the car was ready to be picked up.

Bella and I walked in and finished up the deal by paying with a cashiers check for 90,000 dollars got the keys and walked out. I helped Bella into her new car then I made my way to my Aston Martin and we headed home.


	50. Chapter 50:Terrible Two's Comes Early

-1Alicia and Hayden being half vampire are developing rapidly. Much more rapidly than the family was prepared for.

Terrible Two's Came Early

Bella POV

Edward and I returned from car shopping. I was very pleased with my new ride. I knew now that all my kids would be safe and all of us as a family would be comfortable in it. I knew that would make Edward extremely happy.

No one was home when we got back which was surprising but I found a note on the counter in the kitchen explaining everyone's absence. It seems my all knowing and all seeing sister/sister in law saw what happened at the dealership and knew Edward would need some relaxation time so they all went out for awhile.

"Bella, where is everybody? It's unusual for the everyone to be out at one time.", he said.

"Yeah, they left a note saying they would all be out for awhile. Our all knowing and seeing sister had a vision and knew you would need some down time and so they all took the kids and left so we could be alone.

"Really? Well remind me to thank them when they return.", he said smiling. "Mrs. Cullen do you think I could interest you in a trip out to the Jacuzzi to relax and unwind?"

I smiled at his tone and actions. I knew he was in need by the way his eyes smoldered as he looked at me. I felt how much in need he was when he pulled me up to him. I could feel his hard length straining to get out of his pants.

"I believe you could very easily talk me into that, Mr. Cullen.", I told him.

He kissed me and it was full of need and passion. I needed him just as much. I got so caught up in it. The teasing and flirting we had done before we left this morning had really gotten us worked up.

"Bella, do you have any idea what seeing you in this outfit did to me today? I wanted to rip it off of you so bad. I still do but I would like it to stay in tact as well. I want to see you in it again.", he said kissing me.

"Ohhhh, Edward. You look quite delicious in your outfit as well. Let's be careful in removing the clothes, we have plenty of time anyway.", I told him as his lips and tongue swept up the side of my neck and captured my earlobe.

My husband was definitely testing my limits. If he did that again outfits be damned, they were both going to be ripped off and we were going to have to sterilize the kitchen counter top because we weren't going to make it to the Jacuzzi.

"Edward, I love you so much but shut up now and fuck me.", I demanded.

Edward POV

Holy shit! I love it when Bella gets all bossy and demanding when it comes to sex. She is truly sex personified.

"As you wish, kitten.", I told her as I no longer worried about either of our outfits and ripped them both off.

She made a sound of protest but I couldn't help myself. The sexiest and most alluring woman in the world just told me to shut up and fuck her. I was going to do just that.

"I don't care about the clothes we will buy more but I have got to have you now.", I told her as I picked her up and put her on the counter.

We weren't going to make it to the Jacuzzi. It had driven me crazy all morning seeing her in that outfit and hearing the salesman's minds at the dealership. True it pissed me off to see the vivid mental pictures of the things they wanted to do to her but I knew she was mine and they couldn't touch her. Knowing all of that plus the fact that my smart, beautiful and incredibly sexy wife too it upon herself to step in and ask for a female sales rep to take the test drive with her. She always knows just what I need.

Bella POV

I guess we would be cleaning the counter top after all. I didn't care though, as long as Edward kept on doing what he was doing to me.

He was setting me on fire with his mouth and hands. His mouth was closed around my nipples while he pinched and tweaked the other one then he would switch up.

My core was dripping by this point and I could feel my inner walls fluttering. It was simply amazing at what my husband could do to me.

"Edward! Oh yes!", I called out as he slipped his fingers between my folds and caressed my clit before sliding two of them inside me.

"Mmmm, Bella, my love, you feel soo good. You make me crazy with wanting you.", he said before removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue.

"Unnnnn, Ohhhhh yesssss, deeper baby, pleeeeeaaaasssse.", I moaned.

"So good, utterly delicious.", Edward moaned against me.

He worked my clit and pussy over good before kissing his way back up and once again taking my nipples in his mouth. While he licked and suckled them I reached down between us and wrapped my fingers around his shaft. I used slow strokes and made him moan.

"Ummm Bella, damn baby, you have no idea what you are doing to me. Your touch drives me insane.", he told me.

"I need you, Edward. I need you inside me, now, I can't wait anymore. I love having you big, thick cock inside of me.", I said.

Edward POV

Bella's words and roaming hands were making me even hungrier for her and I needed her. I needed to be inside her where I felt complete.

I put my arms under the small of her back and lifted her off the counter and held her to me as I easily slid inside her.

We both moaned as our bodies met the other. She was so wet and slick. She was so very tight too and I loved feeling her walls contract and release around me.

"Ughhhhhhh, Edward! Fuck me, baby! Do it hard. I need to feel you!", she told me.

I began plowing into her as hard and fast as I could. Her legs were wrapped tight around my waist. She was using her feet to pull me into her even more. It felt so good. I loved knowing how much she wanted me. I could never get enough of her.

"Aghhhh,, Bella! I'm can't hold off much longer, kitten. You feel too good. You're so tight and I want to fill you up while I am deep inside of you.", I told her.

"Ugh! Oh! Agh! Right there, Edward! Don't stop! My clit! Touch me!", she screamed.

I sat down and leaned against the counter. I help her legs open as wide as possible. Fuck! She was even tighter like that. I leaned her back over my arm and with my other hand, I rubbed the little bundle of nerves until I felt myself being drenched in Bela's juices.

"Ughhhhhhhhh! Yesssss! Edwarrrrrrrrrd!", Bella screamed as she came all over my dick.

Her climax was strong and brought on my own orgasm. Her walls clamped down on me and milked me for everything I had to give.

When we both had finally come down from our high, we stayed connected for a bit longer. I loved holding her in my arms after making love.

"Mmmm, that was well worth waiting on, kitten. In case I haven't told you lately, I love you, Mrs. Cullen and I don't know what I would do without you. I would be lost. You are the shining light that always guides me back home.", I told her.

I always wanted her to know she was the only woman I thought about. I wanted her to know she was everything to me and more. She had given me gifts that I never dreamed of having and I wanted her to know I was very appreciative of them.

"You are so right, and I love you so very much. I love you more than you will ever know. I am truly the richest and most blessed woman on earth to be able to call you my husband and the know you are the father of three spectacularly gorgeous children.", she replied.

After awhile we got up and went upstairs to get fresh clothes on. I could hear the family's thoughts about 2 miles away and knew they would be home soon.

Once we were dressed again, we made sure to clean and sterilize the counter top before going into the family room and waiting for the family to get home.

The whole family was together the rest of the night. We played games and just enjoyed each other's company. Summer would be over soon and school would be starting back up in another month.

The last month of our summer vacation was spent planning a back to school party and shopping for school clothes. It passed by in a whirlwind.

This party was going to be different, it was just going to be the high school kids attending it. We decided to have it at the beach this time. Alice, Rosalie and Bella all jumped in got busy planning it. Esme helped spread the word around.

I hoped everything went as well this time around as it did the last time. It took about two weeks but everything was done and ready to go. In order to prepare for being around everyone the six of us went hunting the night before the party. We didn't want to take any chances.

The party was going to be the last weekend before school started on Monday. Thursday was spent at the beach setting everything up.

Emmet and I dug a large circular pit in the sand for the bonfire, while Jasper and Carlisle gathered wood and stacked it up. Alice and mom set up tables for food and coolers full of drinks for the humans. Bella and Rosalie set up a volleyball net. After all that was done we set up a tent for the stereo system.

Emmett POV

This party was going to be even more kick ass than the last one. This time no parental figures would be around. I have a feeling things are going to get intense.

I am really glad we decided to get more involved and interact with the people of Forks. It has broken up the monotony that was in our lives before Bella came along. I have really enjoyed seeing my brother happy.

Alice POV

Oh, I just love going to parties but I love giving them even more. I am not even dreading school this year. I know it's going to be great.

Of course, we will have to be watchful and make sure things don't get out of hand. I have already seen that some students will be trying to slip alcohol in. So in order to take care of that problem, Emmet will gather up all keys and keep them until the next day.

We are camping out on the beach for the night and we are not taking any chances on anyone getting hurt by being careless or stupid.

"Ok, we have all the food tables set as well as the coolers. They are ready to be loaded with ice and drinks. Edward are you boys finished with everything you needed to do? Bella and Rose ar finished setting up the volleyball net.", I asked.

"Yes, we're done with our part, boss lady.", Emmet replied grinning.

"You love me and you know it. You also knw my slave driving always pays off and you most of time enjoying the parties the most. So shut it, McCarty.", I replied.

He laughed as did everyone else. We were finally finished and had everything ready to go. We all had a good laugh when Bella saw her kids.

"Oh my god! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Look at my children, just look at them, you were supposed to be watching them.", Bella ed yelled.

This was the first time I had ever seen her really letting him have it.

"I was watching them, honey but I was also busy. They aren't hurt just a little bit dirty is all. It will wash off.", he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"A little dirty they are filthy. Our daughters have wet sand caked in their hair. Curly hair, Edward. You know how they hate being groomed as it is and our son is not much better.", she ranted.

Edward looked over at the three of them and they looked back with wide eyes starring at their father. He gulped knowing he was in deep shit with Bella.

"Bro, I hate to tell you but I don't see you getting any for awhile. Not tonight anyway.", Emmet joked.

"Keep it up and you won't get any either.", Rose piped up.

"Shutting it now, Rosie.", he said knowing she wasn't kidding.

Bella had picked up Darci and Alicia and taken them down to the edge of the water to wash them off.

"Edward Cullen, you have two seconds to get our son and join me in trying to get these kids as clean as possible before we have to return home or you will go lacking for quite sometime.", Bella told him.

He gasped and wasted no time in doing as she had told him.

"Jasper, not one word.", I told him.

"You either, Carlisle.", mom said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, dearest.", he replied back.

Bella POV

I could not believe the mess my children were in. If I hadn't been so busy trying to get the sand out of my children's hair, I would be flogging my husband right about now.

Men! You turn your back on them for a minute and what happens, a disaster strikes.

"Daddy, mommy mad at you?", Hayden asked.

Everything stopped. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. Our son had just said his first sentence. His little voice was beautiful. It was soft and earnest like Edward's.

"Yes, son, mommy is mad at me. Daddy wasn't paying attention as much as I should have been.", Edward answered after getting over the shock of what happened.

My babies weren't but a few months old and were already speaking in full sentences. Vampire growth is kind of hard to get used to but I'm getting there.

"Daddy in trouble?", Alicia asked looking up at me.

Her eyes spoke volumes and much louder than her voice. They were questioning me intensively.

"No, honey, daddy is not in trouble this time, but he owes it all to you and those beautiful eyes.", I replied and kissed her temple.

I heard Edward let out a breath of air he had been holding in.

"Thank you God for my daughters being daddy girls.", I heard him whisper.

Everyone chuckled at his statement. We finally had them mostly clean again and ready to put in the car and take home.

Once we were home, Edward and I worked on getting the kids completely cleaned up. Esme prepared their dinner for them. We sat at the table with them while they ate. Edward had to help Darci still but Alicia and Hayden were pretty self serving now.

They ate and when they were finished we wiped them down then we took the to the family room and played with them for a little while. Too soon it was their bedtime.

"Ok, little man it is bedtime for you and your sisters.", I told him kissing his head.

"No momma, I not sleep yet.", he replied back.

"By the time you get in bed and I read you a bedtime story, you will be.", I told him.

"Charles Hayden, do not give your mother a hard time. It is bedtime and you are going to go to bed.", Edward scolded.

"I not sleep too.", Alicia said.

"Oh but you are, little miss. The same goes for you as goes for your brother. Your mother and I are not going to put up with you telling us what you will and will not do. Am I clear, young lady?", Edward told her.

"I NOT SLEEP!", she screamed.

Oh god it was going to be one of those nights. My half vampire children were going to pick now to start having terrible two syndrome instead of waiting until they actually turned two.

"Do not raise your voice to me, Alicia Rosalie Cullen.", Edward said giving her a look that said he meant business.

Both of the twins were kicking up a fuss. Darci just sat in her papa's lap looking at them.

"I'll take her on up while you two wrangle the wild ones.", Carlisle said and laughed all the way up to the third floor.

"You know there is only one way we are going to get them to settle down, don't you?", Edward asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Jasper.", Edward and I said together.

Jasper appeared on the landing of the stairs smirking.

"Yes?", he asked.

"We hate to ask but could you help out with a bit of your magic powers?", I asked.

He laughed as he looked at us struggling to get our kids settled enough to take them upstairs.

'Of course. I see the terrible two stage has arrived early.", he joked.

We laughed and nodded at him. He gave the kids just a tiny dose of his power. Just enough to get them calm down and up to bed. Once we had them in bed and had read to them they were nodding off.

Once they were asleep, Edward and I looked at each other and snickered quietly.

"Whew, am I ever grateful that Darci is all human and not hitting this stage yet.", Edward said.

"You got that right. Who knew two little half vampires could tire out two full grown adult ones so easily?", I said as we took each others hand and walked up to our room.

We had fought with Alicia and Hayden for about an hour before we called on Jasper. Hayden had blown up three vases and one of the glass doors of the entertainment cabinet. Alicia had decided she would play chase with her daddy. Every time he went to grab her she would transport out of his grasp. I am so hoping terrible twos won't last long. I honestly don't think our sanity can take it.


	51. Chapter 51:Summer's Explosive End

-1Summer's Explosive End

Emmet POV

Tonight's the night summer is officially over and school will start on Monday. Tonight is also the night of our beach party.

Though we had done quite a lot getting everything set up, there was still quite a bit to do so Alice made us pack up and go to the beach early.

We worked steady for a couple of hours at vamp speed getting everything finished up and ready. Just as we finished up Jacob Black showed up with some more of the Quileute mutts.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys a bunch of blood sucking trespassers.", Jacob said.

"What are you doing here, Jacob? You know as well as we do that we are not trespassing. This is not First Beach. We have as much right to be here as anyone else does.", Edward said.

"He's right, Jacob, this beach is in fact a public beach and your tribe has no claim to the land here. If all you came here for was to cause trouble you need to leave.", Bella spoke up as she stood next to Edward.

"Well, I see it didn't take too long for you to join the rank of leeches, Bella.". Jacob sneered.

Edward, Jasper and I growled at the same time. Jacob and the others growled back but they knew we were right.

"You know Jacob, you never had a chance of winning me over in the first place, but you are certainly not endearing yourself to me, now. I don't know why you come here trying to start trouble with us. We have done nothing to any of you and we have stayed away from La push. We have harmed no humans. So why don't you go on and leave us be in peace.?" Bella said.

"I know your father would be very disappointed to see you like this, living the life of a leech and dragging his grandchild into it as well. He would have been much happier to see you with me than this animated rock.", Jacob told her.

"You're jealous Jacob and I'm sorry you can't see past that. I know we were close when we were kids and I know both of our fathers hoped that one day we would be together but it didn't happen that way. You are wrong when you said that he would be disappointed in the choices I have made. I know he would be thrilled to see me happy and thriving and making the best of what life has given me. I will tell you once more to back the fuck off. Don't you ever again judge me or tell me about my father and how he would feel. I'll tell you something. I know if he saw how you were acting, he would tell you to grow up and be a man instead of a mangy pup.", she replied.

Then before we could blink, Jacob had transformed and was moving to attack. Edward, Emmet and I reacted and snatched Bella out of the way.

The others had phased and they were all attacking. Carlisle and Esme had arrived. Alice had called them when Jacob showed up.

Edward, Emmet, and I each had a wolf by the throat. It was not our sole intention to kill them but just to subdue them. We did what we called the vampire version of the sleep hold on them. Soon they were on the ground back in their human forms knocked out cold.

Billy Black had arrived also along with Sam. Billy looked at us and the wolves and shook his head. It was obvious he thought we had started this. I was amazed that when Sam spoke up.

"Billy the Cullens didn't start this. Jacob did. He's been bitter ever since Bella chose Edward and his family over ours. He's been plotting and planning for months now how to go about engaging them in a fight. He knew the best way was to go through Bella.", Sam explained.

"Are they hurt?", Billy asked looking down at his son and the others.

"No the Cullens only subdued them enough to stop the attack.", Sam replied.

"I love my son, but he can be incredibly stupid at times. Wake them up so we can go home.", Billy said.

"Dr. Cullen, I know we will never be friends but I appreciate the fact that your boys didn't hurt mine. Now that I am aware of Jacob's behavior, I will try to keep him under better control. It was incredibly stupid of him to come here and incite your boys wrath. I assure I was only vaguely aware of his fascination with Bella. I hope there will be no further trouble.", Billy told Carlisle.

"Of course, I hope the same thing. No hard feelings just please try and keep your boys away from my family.", Carlisle said quietly.

Soon the wolves were gone, sadly none of us were in the party mood any longer. Now we were on full alert and looking for further trouble. Why can't thing just go smoothly for once?

Edward POV

Damn that mutt! I thought to myself as I made my way over to Bella. I could tell by looking that she was pissed. I was too. Although it didn't surprise me to know the mutt had been planning something all along. I should have paid better attention but I was so wrapped up in being happy with my life, I hadn't given Jacob Black another thought.

All of us worked hard to get ourselves somewhat calmed down in time for the party to start. While we were now on alert for further trouble we still had to make sure our guests had a good time.

"Bella, are you alright, dear?", mom asked Bella as she and dad came over to us.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just pissed off. I knew Jacob was immature when I came back to Forks to start with. He had made it quite clear the very first weekend I was back he was interested and I dismissed it. I was concentrating on settling in here and trying to make a new start for myself and Darci. I wasn't even thinking about a boyfriend or being in a relationship. Well, not until I saw Edward anyway and saw how easily all of you accepted Darci and me into your lives. I know my father would be glad I am happy and being well cared for. He loved Darci and I very much and I know he had great respect for all of you as well.", Bella said.

"Don't let anything Jacob said upset you, honey. He's just jealous and angry because you chose to be with us. I heard his thoughts the day we saw him at your dad's house. He was so sure that since your father was gone and they had all been like family that you would choose to live with them. He thought you would agree to it knowing that fact and hadn't thought about the fact that we would have met and become attached to each other. He also thought that if you were living with them you would automatically become his mate.", I explained to her.

"Don't let anything get you, sweetheart. We love you and you are precious to all of us. You and Edward were meant to be or else things wouldn't have happened the way they did. I am guessing Jacob hasn't realized the fact that he didn't imprint on you and eventually he would have left you for his true mate once he found her and imprinted.", dad told her hugging her.

"He needs to grow up and learn to mind his own business. I told him that first weekend I came back that I wasn't looking for anything. I explained that I had been through a lot and I just wanted to settle in here with no pressure from anyone. He said he understood but I guess he really didn't.", Bella replied.

I brought her close to me and kissed her temple. I was still mad as hell but I had other things to tend to.

Bella POV

What the hell was that stupid mutt thinking? Why the hell did he think he had a right to come to a public place and confront me and my family. Edward and Carlisle had explained everything to me about the Quileutes and that treaty thing. I knew that since the Volturi had been wiped out that the treaty had become null and void because vampires were no longer under a threat from their Italian government. I was mostly angry because Jacob had waited until now to bring all this shit up. I couldn't get over the fact that he had actually plotted and planned to attack my family for months now. I really hate him.

"Come on, Bella, just try to relax and have a good time tonight. Our guests will be arriving shortly.", Alice said to me.

I nodded and went along with her. We all kept our eyes and ears open while the party was going on. Everything seemed to be going well and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Once the party was in full swing, Edward and I decided to slip off for a short time.

"Do you know how lucky, I feel that you chose me, Bella?", Edward asked me once we were away from everyone.

"As lucky as I feel that you chose me.", I said looking up at him.

"I love you so much and you are everything to me, you and our children. Never forget or doubt that, my love.", he told me as he bent down and kissed me.

My body responded instantly. I was aroused and ready to be claimed by my husband. We kissed hungrily and passionately.

"I want to make love to you, kitten. I want to show you how much you mean to me, right now. Can I have you, Bella?", he asked in a whispered and husky tone.

"Yes, I need you and I need you, now, Edward. I need to feel you close to me and inside me. I need to feel your love as you move within me.", I replied.

In the blink of an eye, our clothes were gone and we were waist deep in the dark ocean. My legs were wrapped tightly around Edward's waist and I could feel the tip of his cock teasing the entrance to my pussy.

We both moaned as he pushed me down on his length and we began rocking against each other. We kissed and whispered words of love and affection to each other.

"Oh! Ah! Bella, oh baby, I'm going to cum soon. Come with me, kitten, let me feel you come undone all around me.", he said.

"Yes! Oh yes! Right there, baby, don't stop! Aghhh!", I moaned in his ear as I felt the first of many long streams of his seed hitting my inner walls.

Once we were sated for the time being, we redressed and rejoined the party. I could tell Edward felt much better and so did I. We were now more able to relax and have a better time with our friends.

Alice POV

Despite the earlier trouble it seemed now everything was going to run smoothly. I was pleased, though none of us let down our guard for a moment.

Bella and Edward had made it back from their little excursion and now it was time the games to start.

We played truth or dare first then moved on to other games. We played volleyball. The guys played against guys and the girls against girls. The last guy and the last girl team that was left played against each other.

"Hey Emmet, how much you want to bet we win this game?", Jasper asked.

"Oh I don't know what do you think is fair?", Emmet replied.

"Well I was thinking that if we win our girls have to do whatever we say for a whole week. You know like personal attendants. What do you think?", Jasper said.

"I am ashamed that I didn't think of that myself, is what I think.", Emmet replied smiling.

"What do you girls think?", Jasper asked looking at us.

"I think you've got yourself a bet.", I answered.

"Bring it on, boys and Alice if we win what do you think we should get?", Rose asked.

"You mean when we win, Rose, and I think our boys are going to be at our beck and call for a month.", I said grinning.

"Yeah, I like those terms. Still want to make that bet, guys?", Rose asked smugly.

Jasper and Emmet looked scared for a minute but then grinned and agreed. The game began. It wasn't as easy to play with humans playing with us but we girls were holding our own.

The boys team consisted of Jasper, Emmet, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley and a new guy Riley Biers who had just moved here and would be starting school with us. The girls team consisted of me. Rose, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, and Bree.

The boys were going to be ahead of us if we missed this ball so just after I hit it back over the net, Jessica pulled up her top and flashed the guys. Mike, Ben, Tyler and Riley stood motionless, while Emmet and Jasper both went for the ball. Because they couldn't run all over the humans without causing harm to them they missed hitting the ball and we got the point. That point gave us the game.

I didn't like Jessica normally but at that point I was pretty damn proud to have her on our team.

"Son of a bitch! We just fucking lost to a bunch of girls.", Mike whined.

"Yes and now all of you except Riley has to do whatever we say for a solid month.", Rosalie politely reminded them.

"Ya'll cheated though. That's not fair, Ali.", Jasper said.

"I can't help it that guys turn stupid when they see a girl's boobs.", I replied.

"Give it up Jazz, we should have know better than to bet against Ali anyway.", Emmet said defeated.

"I guess you're right, Em but it's still not fair.", Jasper replied.

Rosalie POV

I smiled like a Cheshire cat when we defeated the boys. I was already thinking of all the things I was going to have Emmet do for me for a whole month.

After that we all sat around the fire for awhile listening to music and talking about the upcoming school year. We had a really good time. It got late, the humans got tired so we all decided to get in our respective tents and settle down for the night. Well that is if you can call what most everyone was doing settling in.

All around us and including the vamps all you could hear was the sound of low whispers and bodies moving together having sex. Sometime later the quiet night was shattered by two girls screaming at each other. It was Jessica and Lauren.

"What the fuck, bitch?", Lauren screamed in Jessica's face.

"You tell me what the fuck, and I am not a bitch!", Jessica screamed back.

"Why are you in Riley's tent?", Lauren yelled.

"You tell me why you were coming in there when I told you two days ago, I liked him and wanted him first? You dare to call me a bitch, when all you do is sit around and rant about wanting Edward Cullen and how you deserve him instead of Bella but yet you sleep with any guy that comes along.", Jessica said.

By this time everyone had come out of their tents and was standing around watching and listening.

"Yeah I called you a bitch, you want Edward just as much as any of the other girls at school do and rant just as much about how unfair it is that Bella has him. Even you're mother wound up looking like a damn fool because of it.", Lauren screeched.

Jessica looked at her and then reared back and took a swing at Lauren. She hit her in the corner of her eye with her fist.

"You will pay for that! Some friend you are Jessica Stanley. You are nothing more than a traitorous whore!", Lauren screamed and grabbed a handful of Jessica's hair.

Next thing the two were down in the sand rolling around and fighting. They were scratching and biting both were pulling each others hair. Neither one were really getting anywhere.

Emmet grabbed Jessica while Jasper grabbed Lauren. They separated them while Jasper gave them a dose of calm.

"Alright ladies, you two need to calm down and work this out. Fighting and name calling is getting you nowhere.", Jasper said.

"She started it by trying to sneak into Riley's tent. She knows I like him.", Jessica accused.

Riley up to this point had said nothing, but he stepped up and went to Jessica. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"I like you too, Jessi, but I don't want you two fighting about it anymore. Lauren you need to apologize to both of us.", Riley said.

Jessica and Lauren both looked stunned.

"You really like me? As in like me like me?", Jessica asked softly looking up at Riley.

It was obvious she really did like him a lot. They had sat beside each other while we were around the campfire and it was easy to see he liked her too. I was glad and I know Edward was too. I could see the look of relief that came across his face when he saw that there was one less girl after him now.

"Yes, I really and truly am interested in you. I liked you the moment I met you in the store the other night. You were nice to me and you introduced me to your friends and even invited me to this party. I don't care what you have done in the past or who you have liked. I want you to be my girl and only my girl from now on or until you get tired of me.", Riley told her grinning.

She smiled sweetly and snuggled into his embrace. Lauren looked on in horror before letting out a blood curdling scream and charged after her. Jasper grabbed her back and held her against him until she calmed down.

"I hate you, Jessica Stanley! We are not friends any more! You go on and be traitorous, man stealing whore along with Bella Cullen!", Lauren announced.

Right then the earth seemed to stop on it's axis. You could have heard a pin drop on the sand it was so quiet. Edward grabbed hold of Bella before she could get loose.

"You need to stop it, Lauren. Bella and Lauren are not those awful names you called them. Edward never showed any interest in you or any other girl until Bella came along. He chose her and not the other way around until he sought her out.", Angela spoke up.

"You need to keep you goody two shoes mouth shut and stay out of my business before you get hurt.", Lauren threatened.

"You will not touch her, Lauren, not if you know what is good for you.", I said staring into her eyes.

I wanted her to know I meant business. Angela had done nothing but be nice to us and I was not going to let her be hurt by that vindictive slut.

"Lauren, I think it would be best if you left. We will call your parents to come and get you or Emmet and I can drive you home.", I said.

"Fuck off all of you. All of you can go to hell. Some friends you all are. Everything is fine, you all think the Cullens are just some weird freakish family just like I do until they decide to let you in their little circle. You're all too stupid to see they are only doing it to throw their wealth and good looks in your faces.", she spouted off.

"Lauren, what is your problem? The Cullens have tried to be nice to you too. Yeah it's true, they weren't our favorite people at first. Yeah we all thought they were weird and freakish. Yeah most of us guys hated Edward because he got to Bella first. Things have changed though and you need to stop the smear campaign you've got going on.", Eric spoke up.

"Fine, I'll be glad to leave so all of you can continue to kiss their asses but when they dump you like yesterday's garbage don't say I didn't warn you. Ladies, when you're men get stolen from you by the three Cullen whores, don't let me hear you whining.", Lauren said walking off.

One more time the drama settled down. Emmett and I waited with Lauren for her parents to come and get her. Once she was gone, we returned to our tent and resumed our activities as everyone else had.

Edward POV

What else was going to happen tonight? I was really amazed at how things had changed. I couldn't believe how many of our classmates had really changed their tune about us and actually stuck up for us. We didn't really need it but it was nice to know we were being accepted. I know it was all Bella's doing though. If it had not been for her coming along and getting us interacting with the human world more, it would not have happened.

I had to admit though it was nice to see Lauren get a little of what was coming to her. Up until this point she had sort of been the gang leader and had everyone following her lead.

The rest of the night thankfully was peaceful as we all climbed back into our tents and resumed whatever we had been doing. I found myself being happy that Jessica had finally found someone who liked her as much as she liked them. Riley seemed like a decent guy from what I could tell in his mind.

He had had a really hard time. His father had been a drug addict and an alcoholic and would beat his mom in front of him when he was little. His mother took as much as she could and tried to protect Riley as much as possible. She had tried to escape several times but Riley's father would always find her and drag them back. Finally and unfortunately the last time it happened, Riley's father shot and killed his mother on their front lawn. He was drunk and high. A neighbor had heard the gun shots and called the police. Riley was put into foster care at age six but was soon adopted by the biers family. He has been with them ever since.

Bella POV

I thought the drama with Jacob had been bad enough but then when the fight between Lauren and Jessica broke out it was awful. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears when I saw Jessica turning on Lauren. I figured those two would stick together like super glue for life.

I know it's kind of mean but after all that has happened, I was glad to see Jessica and Lauren both get a taste of their own vile medicine for a change. Jessica though, I think has finally seen the light and will change for the better. Lauren, I'm not sure about her. I have a feeling she isn't through just yet.

Thankfully the rest of the night passed quietly, well as quietly as it could be with the sound of rustling tents being moved as clothes were removed. Being vampires it was easy to hear the whispered voices of others all around us. Edward and I just closed ourselves up in our own little bubble and enjoyed the remainder of our time.


	52. Chapter 52:War and Peace

-1War and Peace

Lauren POV

Fuck them, fuck every last one of them! I thought to myself as I lay in bed after my parents had come to the beach and picked me up. I didn't need any of them or any of their bullshit. Stupid asses would see that they were nothing to the almighty Cullen clan. I am going to get even, I don't know how but I will find a way.

I woke up the next morning and decided to go back to the beach but I would go to La Push instead. I had something thinking to do. I found a huge piece of drift wood and sat down on it. I spent most of the day staring out into the vast ocean. My attention was caught when I looked up at the nearby cliffs and saw a bunch of copper skinned native guys diving from the cliffs.

Damn, they were gorgeous I thought to myself. I couldn't help but take notice of their rippling muscles all of them possessed. I watched as they dived over and over again. At dusk I walked back to my car and went home. I hadn't thought of a single way to get even with my now ex friends. I will though. It's needless to say though I am not looking forward to school starting on Monday.

Jacob POV

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I had always believed even when I was a kid that Bella and I would be together when we grew up. I couldn't believe it when she came back to Forks to live with Charlie. I was really happy to think that I would get my childhood friend back and maybe just maybe we would become more. I was very disappointed though when I saw her again. She was a totally different person when came back.

Flashback….

"Dad, we gotta go or we're gonna be late meeting Charlie and Bella for dinner.", I called to my father.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Jake. A little patience, please, son. You're awfully anxious, is there a reason?", dad asked grinning.

He knew I had had a huge crush on Bella ever since we were kids. I wanted to be with her so bad. I just knew now was finally my chance.

My dad and I finally made it to the diner to meet Charlie and Bella. We walked in and there she was, the girl I had dreamed about my whole life. We went and say down with them.

"Welcome guys, Ya'll know and remember Bella. You know Billy and Jacob, Bells.", Charlie said.

Bella gave a small smile in our direction before turning her attention back to the baby she was holding.

"Who's this little cutie?", my dad asked looking at Charlie.

"That is my granddaughter, Darci Renee Swan.", Charlie answered.

"Ohhh, that's right, I remember you saying the other day, they were both coming to live with you.", dad said.

Bella had a baby and my father didn't tell me. A thousand questions ran through my mind then. I still couldn't help but want Bella, she was still as beautiful as ever. I wouldn't mind being there for her and the baby.

We ate and hung out for awhile after dinner at their house. I tried to let Bella know what I wanted. She wasn't very receptive though. She said she had been through a lot and wasn't looking for anything. I didn't give up hope though.

I made it a point to see her every chance I got. Then one day when I went over to see her after school, Edward Cullen was there. It was then I found out that the legends of my people were true. I was about to shift into a wolf for the very first time.

End Flashback….

Ever since then I have been angry and sullen. The girl I loved not only didn't want me but she was with a fucking blood sucking leech and she was not only dragging herself down but her child as well.

I had gone to see her several times to talk to her but she wouldn't hear anything I had to say. Cullen had brainwashed her. The treaty was no longer any good so I couldn't really threaten her or them with it although I gave it a shot.

I just knew when Charlie died that she would do the most sensible thing which would be to come and live with us on the reservation. I mean Charlie had always been like a second father to me. It just stood to reason that she would want to be closest to the people who had a connection to her father. Again, I was proved wrong.

The day of Charlie's funeral, I went to see Bella to let her know I was there for her but she was all wrapped up in Cullen. She let me know she was going to be moving in with him and the rest of the leeches. I was angry and hurt and I wanted to take him apart piece by piece.

I never wanted it more than when I knew she had become one of them. I know that the treaty is null and void and I can't do anything with it, but I can still get revenge and I will. I will make Edward Cullen pay for taking what was mine.

Edward POV

Once the party was over and the humans had all gone, the rest of us cleaned up the beach quickly and went home. Bella and I were anxious to see our children.

It had been an explosive weekend and we were all ready for some rest and relaxation before the drama commenced again on Monday. I knew the drama with Lauren was no where near being over and I'm sure Jacob was not through either. Stupid mutt!

It's not that he wanted Bella now that she was a vampire but he simply didn't want her with me. If he couldn't have her he didn't want anyone else to do so. I could not understand this because I know from reading his mind he had not imprinted on her. If that had been the case, he would simply back off when it was more than obvious that she was happy.

"God it feels so good to be going home and away from the drama.", Alice said from the back seat of my car.

"This coming from the drama princess herself.", Jasper said laughing. "I never dreamed I'd see the day when my wife would say that."

I grinned and Bella snickered while Alice glared.

"There is a difference in the levels of drama thank you very much and I will thank you to keep in mind that Rosalie is much more dramatic than I am.", Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Case in point, Alice.", I said still grinning.

She huffed and growled low and the whole car broke out in laughs even Alice.

"Well at least I am all about good drama.", she told us.

She was right though. Alice did have a flare for the dramatic but it was always for the good. She certainly kept things exciting.

"Well I for one want to go home and get my children and take them on a small family getaway. Does that sound appealing to you, husband?", Bella asked smiling.

"That, my lovely wife, sounds wonderful. While you get them ready, I will pack them some snacks. We'll take them to our meadow.", I replied.

"Mmm, sounds like a plan.", She said smiling one of those dreamy smiles.

"Actually everybody is doing their own thing today and tomorrow we will be getting our things ready for the new school year and just a heads up we won't be needing al the new clothes we bought.", Alice said.

"You mean to tell me that I went through hours of torture from you for nothing?", Bella screeched.

"I'm sorry, it was a last minute thing. The school board has decided at the last minute to make every one wear school uniforms.", Alice informed us.

"So what, we are going to have to wear what? Those hideous plaid skirts and white shirts or something?", Bella asked.

"Well from what I have seen the girls are going to be wearing blue and gold plaid mini skirts with royal blue shirts and black shoes while the guys will be wearing black slacks with cream colored shirts and black dress shoes. We also have new gym uniforms as well.", Alice explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad, kitten.", I told Bella smiling.

I couldn't help but let the lewd thoughts of seeing Bella in a school girl uniform go through my head. I could see her in the short skirt, with the top tied in a knot under her breast and he feet in cased in 3 inch black stiletto fuck me heels.

While I was seeing that, I caught a glimpse of Jasper's thoughts as he was picturing Alice bent over a desk. I quickly tuned out before I saw something I didn't really want to see. Great now I was going to be horny and hard the rest of the day after picturing Bella dressed like that.

I looked back at Alice and she was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Evil pixie sister of mine, I thought. She knew what that would do to me.

"So what do the new gym uniforms look like?", Bella asked.

"The guys are going to wear royal blue basketball shorts and gold basketball shirts while we girls will be dressed in royal blue shorts and gold t-shirts.", Alice answered.

I got a quick glimpse of it in my mind. I saw Bella running in those shorts and I almost came in pants. Her ass looked so good and I was ready to attack my wife. I knew it would have to wait until later though. Today was going to be spent with our kids.

We arrived home and we were instantly bombarded by two little missiles who had launched themselves at us.

"Mommy!", Hayden yelled as he jumped in Bella's arms.

"Daddy!", Alicia yelled as she launched herself at me.

Mom met us at the door and she had Darci who was also reaching out for me.

"Da da", she was saying and grinning.

I took her in the arm opposite from Alicia.

"I would say we have been missed, mommy.", I said to Bella who was covering Hayden's face in kisses.

"I think you would be right, daddy.", she replied as I tickled my girl's bellies making the giggle.

"You missed me, daddy?", Alicia asked.

"I did miss both of my girls and my boy too.", I told her.

"Hayden was bad, daddy. He made my doll all gooshy and yucky.", she told me.

"Hayden, why did you do that?", Bella asked.

"Cause she made my truck disappear and wouldn't give it back.", he defended.

"It was bedtime and both were a little cranky, so don't be too hard on them.", mom said in their defense.

"Alright, you two no more taking or destroying each other's toys and I meant it. I don't care who started it either.", Bella scolded.

"K, mommy." both kids mumbled.

Bella and I looked at each other and shook our heads and grinned. She took the all the kids upstairs and I went to the kitchen.

Bella POV

Edward and I were in for it for awhile I could see. I went to Alicia's room first and put her and Darci in the floor to play. I saw the doll Hayden had destroyed. I knew my life as a parent was not going to ever be boring. He had melted the poor thing until it was nearly nothing but a misshaped piece of plastic. I once again shook my head.

After getting all the kids ready, I joined Edward downstairs as we got ready for our family day in the meadow. He had made them all a snack pack with cookies and drinks and some fruit. We were all set to go.


	53. Chapter 53:In The Meadow

-1In The Meadow

Edward POV

Bella and I got all the kids in the car and buckled in then we got in and took off to our favorite spot in Forks.

We had packed them some snacks and things as well as some toys to play with and a huge blanket that we laid on the ground. We put all the kids down on the grass while we laid out the blanket. Bella laid out toys for Darci as well as Hayden and Alicia to play with.

After we got everything laid out, we settled on the blanket and watched as the kids begin to look around and inspect their surroundings.

Hayden took his trucks and moved off to one side of the blanket. Alicia and Darci begin playing with some blocks we had brought along. Bella was busy with a camera taking pictures. I just leaned back and propped on my elbows to watch my little family in peace. I loved times like this.

The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. I loved how the sun brought out the red tints in Bella's hair and the golden tints in Alicia and Hayden's hair. Darci was taking more after Charlie with almost black hair and it was thick and curly.

My family was beautiful and oh so precious to me. I would do anything for them and give them anything I could. Soon Bella came to lay beside me and we both lay on our stomachs so we could see the kids and watch them play.

"We make some beautiful babies together, husband.", Bella said to me.

"Well how could they not be beautiful when they have the most exquisitely beautiful mother on the planet, wife?", I replied.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Cullen.", she said smiling and leaned over to kiss me.

"Well we will just have to test that theory out later, Mrs. Cullen.", I told her.

"Looking forward to it.", Bella told me grinning with a mischievous glint in her eye.

And cue the hard on again. It has yet ceased to amaze me that as much as Bella and I have had sex before and after getting married. I never get tired of her. I never get enough of having her in any way she will let me. I know I never will be able to get enough either.

After awhile, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sun beaming down on me. This was something I had been needing. I could hear the chattering of my children and Bella's laughter. I smiled dreamily knowing I'd never be happier than I am at this moment.

"Oh how pretty!", Bella exclaimed and I opened my eyes to see Alicia handing her mother a flower she had picked. "Thank you, I love it, angel.", she continued.

"What about me, do I get one too, baby girl?", I asked smiling at her.

"Silly daddy, flowers only for girls and mommies.", Alicia told me.

She toddled over to me and sat on her knees and planted a kiss on my cheek then spoke.

"Kisses are for boys and daddies.", she said getting up and returning to her flower picking.

Bella and I laughed at her cuteness and logic.

"Why do I get the feeling we are in so over our heads and very out numbered?", I asked Bella.

"Because dear, both of those girls have their daddy right where they want him. You are wrapped around their tiny fingers and that is where you will always be and even as young as they are they know it.", she answered.

"Like our son doesn't have his mother wrapped around his finger just like his father?", I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Oh shut up, I know that. You can't say anything, golden boy. You know you've got Esme in your corner.", she said smiling.

I laughed out loud because I knew she was right. Ever since, I had known Esme and had accepted her as a mother figure, I had been able to get away with most anything while Em and Jazz seemed to catch her wrath more often than not.

"Here mommy, messy.', Hayden said to Bella.

I looked over at him and he was covered in blood and holding a dead rabbit in his hands. My son had just killed his first animal purely on instinct.

Bella and I looked at each other then at our son in shock.

"Hayden, how did you know to kill that rabbit?", I asked.

"Was hungry, daddy. Smelled good. Do a no no, daddy?", he said looking at me with a fearful gaze thingking he was going to get in trouble.

I took him in my arms and held him close to me.

"No son, it's ok, you didn't do anything bad. Daddy and mommy are proud of you. You just surprised us is all.", I told him.

"Why Hayden got that, mommy?", Alicia asked.

Darci just sat looking with wide eyes in silence.

Bella POV

Well I guess now would be as good a time as any to explain to our children what hunting was all about.

"You're their father you explain it, dear. When the time comes I'll cover the female stuff.", I told Edward grinning.

"Thank you, love. I appreciate that.", he replied back.

I was so very proud of my son, I didn't know what to do. His uncle Em would loved this. I can hear him now talking about how brilliant his nephew is.

Edward explained to Alicia and Hayden about hunting and about being what we are in terms they could understand. He also explained that this is something that we would prefer not be shared with anyone who was not in our house. I would hate for my child to give an adult a heart attack by inadvertently giving more info than is needed.

"I not tell nobody just unc Em, papa, and unc Jasper.", Hayden told Edward.

"I want hunt too, daddy.", Alicia said.

"Are you hungry, Alicia? We don't kill an animal just to kill it. We only hunt when we are hungry.", Edward told her.

"Not hungry, daddy.", she answered.

"If you don't get hungry before we leave to go home, Me or mommy will bring you to hunt later on when you do get hungry, sweetheart.", he said.

"K, daddy.", she said satisfied.

It was hard to think how fast my children were growing. I did not look forward to explaining girly things to Darci and Alicia, I wanted them to stay young and completely innocent for as long as possible. Edward was going to go ballistic when it came time for the girls to date. God help the boys who fell for them and came knocking on the door.

"Ballistic will not cover it, darling. And anyway, they simply will not date until they are at least 30. I will not have some teenage, horny, hormonal boy pawing all over my baby girls.", Edward said having heard my thoughts.

"Oh Edward we are both living in delusion if we actually believe that none of our children will remain chaste and untouched until they are well into adulthood. We are perfect examples and yes, I know you waited until I came along to experience anything but still we have certainly made up for the lost time since then. Keep that in mind when it comes our children's time to grow up.", I told him.

"Ummm hmmm, I'm going to remind you of that statement the first time the phone rings and it's one of those giggly teenage girls asking to speak to Hayden or the first time he brings one home, love.", he said grinning.

I glared at him and refused to say anything else. No way am I gonna let just any girl lay claim to my baby boy. I'd be a pile of ashes first. The girl who got my son was going to have to be damn near perfect. If she didn't meet everyone of my requirements, she could forget it.

Edward was reading my thoughts again and busted out laughing at me.

"Oh what a life we are going to live, angel. We will never be bored that I am sure of.", Edward said.

"Some one and I won't call any names is walking on mighty thin ice right now and the ice is steadily cracking.", I said looking at Edward.

He knew what I meant and he just laughed.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I can leap really far and really fast and get off it before I fall through isn't it?", he quipped smirking.

I folded my arms across my chest and huffed angrily.

"Daddy go time out. Mommy mad.", Hayden said looking between Edward and I.

"Don't worry, son, daddy can talk his way out of it. Mommy won't be mad long.", Edward told him.

"Daddy need get mommy pretty flower. No more mad only smile, then.", Alicia said.

"Perhaps you are right, sweety. Daddy needs to make mommy smile instead of mad. Why don't you show me what kind of flowers would make mommy smile for me?", Edward said as he took Alicia's tiny hand in his and Darci in his other arm and walked away.

I picked up Hayden and took him to the small shallow creek nearby and cleaned him up after his hunt. I was really glad I had packed them some more clothes when I was getting them ready. Alice would have a hissy fit if I brought them home dirty.

After I had him washed, clean and redressed, we walked back to the blanket and sat down. Shortly, Edward walked back over with the girls all of them had a handful of flowers.

"Look mommy, all for you. No more mad at daddy.", she stated grinning.

I couldn't help but smile as I took each handful of flowers from each of them.

"Thank you sweetheart, and no mommy is not really mad at daddy, but daddy needs to behave.", I said as I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Whew! Thank you princess, you are a life saver for getting daddy out of trouble. I sure didn't want to go in time out.", Edward said.

We stayed in the meadow until dusk then we gathered the kids and went home. The day had been wonderful and I had loved every minute of it. Now I was ready to go home get my children fed and ready for bed.

I let Edward think he was not in trouble but I had news for him, he was in for it big time and I knew just how to do it.


	54. Chapter 54:Time Out for Edward

-1Time Out for Edward

Bella POV

I did everything I could possibly do to not let Edward get any inclination of what I had planned for him. We worked together getting the kids settled for the night and thankfully they went to bed peacefully. I guess they were pretty tired from our outing today.

After helping me get the kids down for the night, Edward went to take a shower himself then he went to the music room and played the piano for awhile.

It was now time to begin his punishment for earlier today.

I went to our bedroom and slowly stripped in front of the mirror. I let my hands slide sensually over my body. I heard Edward's groan and I knew he was in my head and watching.

Once I was naked, I moved to the bathroom and filled he tub with hot water and bubbles. I got I and slid slowly down in the water. I sighed and moaned loudly and heavily as the warmth of the water enveloped my body.

I lay back and relaxed as I massaged my arms and shoulders while I listened to Edward play. He was playing pieces that he knew would fuel my mood. Soft sensual pieces that flowed easily and quietly surrounding the listener. Pieces that wrapped around them and made them want to give into their more carnal wishes.

He must thought I would not know what he was doing but he was wrong. He could read my mind true enough, but he could only read what I let him read now that I was a vampire and I could control it.

I begin touching myself. I started with my boobs, palming them and gently kneading them while moaning softly.

"Ahhhh.", I sighed as I tweaked and pinched my nipples making them into hard little pebbles.

I felt the first twinge of aching begin between my legs. I slid my hands down my stomach and over my bare mound. I let my fingers slide between my folds and rub my aroused bud.

"Mmmm, feels so gooooood.", I murmured knowing Edward could hear me.

I heard his low growl and I knew I was getting to him but he remained at the piano.

"If you stop playing, so will I.", I told him in my thoughts.

I continued to play with myself by rubbing myself up and down slowly letting the heel of my hand hit my nub.

"Ugh!", I cried out as I made myself come.

Edward POV

My wife was trying to kill me without a doubt. She was well aware of the fact that I loved seeing her pleasure herself. It was so incredibly hot watching her get herself all worked up. I had no trouble getting off on it at all. Right now though she has chosen to torture me slowly. I had figured out this was her way of getting back at me for earlier today.

I was about to stop playing and go join her but she had told is I stopped playing so would she. I couldn't have that because at least I was still getting some pleasure at least from hearing her pleasuring herself.

I listened intently to every sigh and moan she made. I knew without a doubt the very moment she slid her fingers inside her tight cavern and began pumping them in and out.

I could hear the water moving around her naked body and wishing it was me touching her instead. It's bad when a man finds himself being jealous of water. After awhile, she brought herself to orgasm again and it was stronger this time around. I couldn't take it anymore, I was going out of mind with want for my wife's body.

"Don't even think about it, mister.", Bella said in her mind.

I sighed long and heavy and kept on playing. I wondered how long she wa going to torture me the way she was. I knew one thing was for sure and certain. I would never again tease Bella about our children dating. Her lesson was learned and programmed to memory.

I could see her, she was laying on our bed and applying a scented oil to her skin. It smelled like honeysuckle, it was sweet and fragrant. Oh my god, my dick was going to literally fall off if it did not get some relief soon.

Slowly, she kept up the torture until she was finished then she shut her mind completely off to me but warned me to stay put and to keep playing.

"Belllllllllllaaaa.", I whined. "You are slowly killing me, kitten. I need you.", I whispered knowing full well she heard me.

"I am almost finished, Edward. Have you learned your lesson yet, darling?", she asked.

I heard snickers and laughs of our family coming from different parts of the house as well as some comments.

"Oh my poor boy, I see you have dug yourself a deep hole at some point and now you are suffering the wrath and doing your penance for it.", my father said.

It was apparent that he had suffered he same fate more than once in his marriage to my mother.

"The golden boy has hit a foul ball into enemy territory and can't retrieve it. What a revolting development this has turned out to be?", Emmett commented.

"Looks like the game is going to be called off by the umpire, ladies and gentlemen due to stormy weather.", Jasper joined in.

"Need the two of you be reminded that you lost a bet and under servitude to us for the next month?", Rosalie asked.

"I would think about that before I did too much talking about Edward being in trouble.", Alice warned.

"Aw damn, I was hoping they would suddenly forget about that. Jasper why did you let my mouth over load our asses? What good are you if you can't use that manipulative gift to better us once in awhile?", I heard Emmet say.

"Oh no you don't, bro. You are not blaming that on me alone. We both should have known no to bet against Alice in the first place.", Jasper replied.

"I'm still waiting on an answer, Edward.", Bella said.

"Yes, my love, I have definitely learned my lesson and recorded it in my memory for future reference. Can I please join you now?", I asked with a heavy sigh.

"No, you can't, but I will join you just keep playing and I will be there in a minute. I'm almost dressed.", she replied.

"Of course, love.", I said.

Only a few minutes later, Bella did come in the music room. I could smell her scent before she ever reached me. Suddenly, I felt soft velvet on my back and the soft tendrils of Bella's hair tickling my shoulders as she leaned over me.

I breathed deeply taking in her scent. It was mouthwatering and sinfully delicious.

"I am glad you have learned your lesson, and learned it quickly because I would really hate for you to miss out on what I have in store for you tonight. I had thought about letting you off easy with the bet but seeing as you did act up today, I have changed my mind. I will give you what I have in mind but you will have to work for it.", she said as she ran her hands over my shoulders and down my chest.

Her nails lightly raked over my skin as she came back up. Her middle fingers caught my nipples and flicked them as she did that making me hiss in pleasure. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore Bella allowed me to stop playing and turn around to look at her.

Every ounce of my venom went straight to my already hard as titanium steel cock when I saw what she was wearing. My jaw fell when I took her in from head to toe. She was a walking vision in the midnight blue, velvet corset trimmed in silver colored lace. Her panties, well if you could call then that being as they really were nothing more than strings were also midnight blue and the strings were silver. She wore midnight blue silk stockings and silver colored metallic fuck me now stiletto heels. Her hair was flowing down her back in heavy curls.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me, running. Damn you are smoking hot, kitten.", I said.

"I'm not going to be a kitten tonight, lover. I am a full grown tigress and I'm taking what I want.", she told me as she straddled my lap.

With the look of a very hungry tigress, she grabbed a handful of my hair at the back of my head and swiftly brought our lips together for a passion filled kiss.

She was definitely in control and I had no complaints whatsoever. I kissed her back with all the passion I was feeling and it was building the longer we kissed.

She soon moved me away from her breaking the kiss and moved to hungrily feast on my jaw and neck. Her tongue was licking and flicking the spot below my ear and I could feel her lip close around my earlobe every so often.

I kept my hands busy as I palmed her breasts. I massaged and kneaded them.

"Mm! Ugh! Ohhhhhh Edward, you're hands feel so good but I want to feel them on my skin. Undress me, then take my nipples in your mouth and suck on them, hard. Make me come!", she told me.

"Gladly, my love. Ummm, I love when you take control like this, Bella. You are so fucking sexy, baby. Tell me what you want and it's yours.", I told her.

Apparently our lust had spread throughout the rest of the house because I heard thoughts and whispers of the others as they got caught up in their own passion.

I slowly undressed Bella and attacked her breasts and nipples like a starving man who hadn't eaten in months. While I did that, I also used my hands to cup her ass cheeks and pull her down on my cock.

She rolled her hips and my tip made contact with her clit which brought a growl from both of us.

"Damn it, Edward, suck harder! I'm so hot and so close, baby.", Bella told me as she arched her back and pushed her breasts even further into my mouth.

I used my teeth to latch onto her nipple and my tongue to flick it quickly. Bella wrapped her arms around my head and held me to her.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! I'm coming!", she told me and I knew it. I could feel her juices leaking through her soaked panties.

"Rip my panties off and your pants and ram your cock in my dripping pussy!", she demanded.

"Fuck yes!", I exclaimed.

I needed to be inside her so bad. This was not going to be an easy fucking. It was going to be hard, raw and full of lust and passion. I was not going to quit until she begged me to stop.

"I'm going to fuck you, Bella. I'm going to fuck you so hard and I'm not stopping until you beg me to stop. I'm going to fuck you in every way and position possible.", I told her.

Once I had torn away all of our clothes, I stood up and laid her on the piano bench. I pulled her to the end of it and draped her legs over my shoulders then devoured her pussy with my tongue.

I growled low while I ate her. Bella responded by running her finger though my hair and then pushed my face deeper into her. I licked and lapped at her until she had come countless times.

"Fuck me! Fuck me right now, Edward.", she demanded.

"Stand up, bend over and lean on the bench. Be sure to hold on tight, love. I am going to fuck the living hell out of that tight pussy of yours.", I told her.

Once she was in position, I walked up behind her and took my length in my hand. I used it to tease her for a minute, rubbing the tip up and down her slit before suddenly without warning ramming it in her.

She came instantly. I could feel each quiver of her walls as they squeezed my cock. I didn't even give her a chance to come down before I started banging her from behind. I loved the sound of our bodies colliding into each other as we fucked.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. Your pussy is so tight like this. I love being able to fuck you like this.", I said to her.

It was around midnight then. I relentlessly fucked her until dawn broke over the horizon. I fucked her so hard and long that she was literally like a rag doll in my arms now.

"Ohhhhh Edward, that was sooooooo good. You will do it again soon. Take me to the shower and help me clean up before our children wake up.", she whispered lovingly.

"As you wish, my love.", I said as I swept her into my arms and headed into our bathroom.

Bella POV

I had been completely and thoroughly fucked in every way possible during the night and I had loved every single minute of it.

It was really the first time Edward had really and truly let go of all the passion that he had in him. We needed it. We would need that release to help us get through the next few days as we once gain became accustomed to being confined to a timed schedule. I knew drama was coming along with our return to school and I had meant that I was going to enjoy this last bit of true freedom with my husband and children while I could.


	55. Chapter 55:Uniforms and Needy Children

-1Uniforms and Needy Children

Bella POV

The first day back to school wasn't as bad as I had figured it was going to be. There was less drama than what I had thought there would be. I guess it was due to the fact that everyone was just getting back into the swing of things as our summer break came to a close. I would give it another day or so and things would be back to normal.

We had an assembly the first thing in the morning. Everyone was called into the gym and was told about the dress code changes. The general consensus was that the uniforms weren't that bad and generally were equalizing the student population. Most all of the first day consisted of the school faculty getting the sizes of all the students. It would take a week for the uniforms to be ordered and shipped. The rest of the day consisted of getting schedules down or changed if they needed to be. That, of course didn't take us Cullens too long to do. I was learning quickly to love my vampire persuasion prowess.

Edward POV

The first day back at school was surprisingly quiet as far as drama was concerned. I was however always glad to see it end. Having Bella by my side made it much more bearable than it had been previously and for that I was truly thankful.

I was really surprised at how everyone took the news of the uniforms. It would be a pretty big change for everyone. Thankfully, for us Cullens, we wouldn't be having to wear them long as we would be graduating in a few months. I was glad of it too, although I couldn't seem to get the image out of my head of Bella wearing hers and me fucking her. That idea appealed greatly to me for some reason. I know it also appealed to my brothers as they picture Alice and Rosalie as well.

Jessica POV

Uniforms! I wasn't too sure about the idea at first then the more I thought about it, it wasn't so bad of an idea. At least everyone would sort of be on an even level. I wonder what the guys think about it.

Mike POV

The Cullen girls in short skirts and heels, most especially Bella. I could hardly wait. Oh shut up people I know, I've got a girlfriend but so what! Bella Cullen is fucking hotter than any girl in the school. Everyone knows if I could get with Bella, I would do it in a minute. Just one time with me and she would divorce Edward Cullen so fast his head would be spinning.

Edward POV

Oh my god, I'm going to kill me some adolescent boys before the school year is out. The first being Mike Newton. If I have to see one more fantasy of him and Bella fucking while wearing that damned uniform in my head, I am going to rip the child to pieces. He honestly has no clue how things work.

We have been back in school for three weeks now. It took a week for all of the uniforms to get to the school. We've been wearing them for the last two weeks. In one way I feel a bit sorry for Mike in a way, the boy has no imagination. He has pictured the same scenario for the last two weeks every single day, every time he sees Bella.

I do have to agree with him that Bella looks fucking hot in her uniform. The royal blue silk shirt was tight against her body. It hugged her perky round breasts perfectly. The multi colored plaid skirt came to only her mid thigh and made her hips look so damn grab worthy it wasn't funny. The black paten peep toe heels make her legs look 5 miles long. I can't help but want them wrapped around me while I'm plowing into her my ownself. I at least have the comfort of knowing she's my wife. I am entitled to have those kinds of fantasies about her.

Of course, my frustration is only made worse because I haven't been able to be with my wife in peace for the last two weeks. Darci has been sick and Hayden has decided to make himself at home in our bed for most of the night. Can you say he certainly knows how to play on his mother's sympathy?

Bella POV

Poor Edward. I feel so bad that I haven't been able to attend to my husband's needs the way I need to the last couple of weeks. I know he's about to go crazy. I'm nearly insane with need too. I guess I am just covering it up better than he is.

Between the drama kicking up at school and Darci getting sick and Hayden deciding he isn't getting enough attention, our sex life has been basically non-existent. I think Hayden is just going through a phase right now. He sees all the attention Darci is getting while she has been sick as a threat to his security. So he's doing whatever he can to get mine and Edward's attention.

The house hold has been thrown into chaos, literally. I am glad to be a vampire. I couldn't imagine going through this as a human.

"Hayden, son, you have got to sleep in your own bed. Mommy and me are just upstairs and are not going anywhere.", Edward told him as he tucked him back into his own bed for the third time tonight.

"I don't want to, I want to sleep with you and mommy, pleeeeeeeeaaasse daddy, don't make me.", he cried.

Both of us had tried to explain to him we loved him very much and we would be there for him if he needed us. Nothing was working. We had thought that if we gave into him and let him sleep in our bed for a night he would see everything was alright. Was that ever a huge mistake? Only after one night, he wanted to sleep in our room every night. Not even his sister calling him a wimp phased him. We did get onto her for that though. We told her it wasn't polite.

"Son, what has got you to not wanting to sleep in your own bed? I promise nothing is going to hurt you or your sisters.", Edward said.

Hayden continued to cry and I couldn't take it anymore. My heart was breaking for him and I knew Edward was at his wits end also. I got out of bed and walked down stairs to his room.

I took him from Edward and held him and kissed him then looked at Edward an gave him a small smile.

"I don't know what else to do.", he said looking as sad as our son did.

"Go on to bed, honey. I'll get him to sleep and join you later.", I whispered so only he could hear me.

We kissed and then he was gone. I sat in the rocking chair in Hayden's room and rocked him until he fell asleep. Then I sat holding him for another hour after that to make sure he was really asleep. I laid him in his bed and slipped my top shirt off and laid it next to him. I thought maybe if he could smell my scent next to him all night he might stay asleep. I kissed him lightly then made my way back to mine and Edward's room.

Once back in our room, I found Edward in bed leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed. If I hadn't known he was a vampire who couldn't sleep, I would have thought he was because he looked so peaceful. That was a first in the last couple of weeks.

"I take it he's asleep.", Edward said.

"Yes, at least for now.", I told him as I crawled up into bed and into his lap.

"So is it my turn to have your undivided attention?", he asked.

My heart broke for him with the way he looked so hopeful.

"Yes. I want to show you how very much I have missed you, husband.", I told him as I took possession of his mouth with my own.

I poured every ounce of stored up passion into that kiss. I moaned at how good it felt. I twined my fingers into Edward's hair and massaged his clap making him purr and his hold on me tighten.

"You'll never know how very much I have missed you, my love.", he told me when we parted.

"I do know how much I missed you and if it's anywhere as much then it's quite a lot.", I told him.

"I love you, Bella, but I need you and your body so bad. I'm not sure how gentle I can be tonight.", he told me and I knew how he felt.

"I don't care about anything but being with you, Edward. I want you to take what you need from me, I give it freely because I love you, too.", I replied.

Edward POV

I was so glad when Bella came back to our bed alone. I love all 3 of my children dearly but I wanted and needed to be with my wife. When she said those last words to me, it was my undoing.

I wrapped my arms around her and swept her underneath me. I attacked her lips and moved down her neck licking and sucking on the long, slender, column for all I was worth. I was so hungry for the taste of her and feel of her. I had us both naked in seconds.

I kissed from her neck down to her voluptuous breasts. I kissed and suckled them while my hands roamed further down her body caressing her sides, hips and legs. Her legs spread open and I slipped between them. She and I both whimpered when my rock hard cock came in contact with her hot wet pussy. I had no choice, I had to be inside her.

"Ohhhhh god, Edward, yesss, oh baby, it feels so good.", she whispered as I entered her and slid in to the hilt.

"Fuuuuuuuuck, Bella, I have needed this so much. I love the way your pussy feels around my cock.", I told her.

I started to move but she stopped me. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I was mesmerized by them.

"No, don't move, not yet, just stay still and kiss me and talk to me. Tell me how much you've missed me and everything you love about me.", she told me.

"As you wish, my love.", I told her.

I settled down on top of her while she rested her legs on the backs of mine as if she were afraid I would try and get away. Not a chance of that happening, I loved the feeling of our limbs twined together.

We laid there intimately connected and talked all night. Thankfully our children slept through the night and we got our time in.

Just before sunrise we started our day by making sweet passionate love to each other.

"Ummmm, Edward, that is just what I needed. I love you and I thank for you making me feel like the most cherished woman in the whole world.", she told me.

"Don't you know by now, my love, that you are the most cherished woman in the world?", I asked her and then gave her a chaste kiss before rolling off of her.

She smiled and kissed me back then got out of bed and headed to the shower. I watched as she left, always enchanted by her alluring body, I soon followed behind.


End file.
